


Hope in the Darkest Estate

by Lilemon



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Also I say general bc this isn't all about the romances, Edit: yeah it's gonna be vestal/plague doctor sorry guys, Gen, Multi, and as more characters appear I'll add them in JDJDJSKFKSD, but I also say multi bc there's a lot of little side romances, but its long which is pretty good right???, honestly I have no clue where I'm going with this, just not the romances and shíte, like I know what I'm doing with the /plot/, literally the only thing I'm certain of is uhhhh reymas, plaguerobber? Vestal/Plague doctor? Flagellant/Vestal?, relationship wise, so like its not /good/ writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 73,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilemon/pseuds/Lilemon
Summary: Disgraced and forgotten, the darkest estate lay waiting. The heir returning marks a new generation, one where once forgotten horrors lay in waiting. With an ever growing party of warriors and mercenaries, they begin to purge the evils within, slowly learning of the dark truth. But even with the hopelessness tearing at both their strength and their sanity, the ragtag band of heroes soon learn to rely on each other just as much as themselves. And even then, the truth of the estate threatens to tear them all apart.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter status: edited, rough draft  
> Thank you to my friend for helping me edit this! This is the second draft of chapter one. I will link them when I get their account!   
> The story starts in the middle of the second dungeon
> 
> And yes, the Vestal is literally ALWAYS the first one afflicted :pensive:
> 
> This uses. A lot of my own headcanons which I shall mention at the start of every chapter. This also uses the predetermined names, so.. Yeah.  
> Headcanons introduced:  
> *everybody is gay uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgraced and forgotten, the darkest estate lay waiting. The heir returning marks a new generation, one where once forgotten horrors lay in waiting. With an ever growing party of warriors and mercenaries, they begin to purge the evils within, slowly learning of the dark truth. But even with the hopelessness tearing at both their strength and their sanity, the ragtag band of heroes soon learn to rely on each other just as much as themselves. And even then, the truth of the estate threatens to tear them all apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm adding this here:  
> Hi! writer here a year in the future! These first few chapters aren't that good. They're slow and the style isn't what I'd like it to be. Of course, I don't want to turn away new readers! I just wish to say, what you get at the start isn't what you get at the end. This was meant to be a oneshot, and you can see it in the writing! But now, 70k words in, it's clearly changed a lot. I only ask you be patient, and get through the first chapters! Thank you again for reading, means the world you'd even look at this dingy little fic! Happy reading, friends!

It was silent as the party trudged through the dungeon. Reynauld took the lead, carrying the dimming torch and bearing the weight of the decisions to be made. Behind him stood Dismas, relaxed compared to the crusader. Then there was Paracelsus, a plague doctor that would always smile at their last companion under that beaked mask. And then there was Vestal Junia, in the back with a mace clasped tightly in one hand. She stood close behind Paracelcus, the two of them laughing and smiling, for the expedition had just begun and neither of them had seen the horrors of the dungeon.

"So, Junia. We traveled together, and yet, you never said what brought you here." Paracelsus hummed, tossing a small vial of... something in her hands. 

"A change, mostly. Honor, glory... Money, security. As long as we live here, we get fed and sheltered. Is that not nice?" Junia looked over to her companion with a weak smile.

  
"But what is a Vestal doing here? Were you not tasked with a sacred fire?" She continued to look at the substance in the vial, giving a not-so-subtle glance despite her mask.

"I..." Junia looked down, the memories flooding back. The temptations, the flame, the wood and the yelling. She glanced back up. "I was... Sent here. To help."

Paracelsus looked over at her, a beat of silence bringing far more tension than before. Her words were smug as she spoke. "...You lie, don't you?"

"No--"

"Well, I came here of my own free will. This is the perfect place to complete my studies, to learn more.” Her words started to speed up, tumbling from her before she could stop them. Had there been no mask shielding her face, Junia could expect to see her eyes twinkling. “The corpses, the death, the disease and the blight... It is all there for me to study and to learn."

"Ah..." Junia swallowed, eyeing her companion. "Well, that... Seems a noble goal."

“Yes, well,” Paracelsus said, clearing her throat. “Very few could expect to meet a warrior nun in their travels. Should I count myself lucky?”

Junia knew that under the beaked mask, Paracelsus gave her a gentle smile. Considering she had just went on about the wonders of corpses and diseases, it was surprisingly comforting. She opened her mouth to speak, only to nearly walk into Dismas. 

Reynauld had a fist held up, before slowly reaching for his sword. "Ready yourself," He said slowly. There was something to the end of his voice, his words clipped. "There is something dangerous afoot. Dismas, light another torch. Prepare..."

Junia fell to the back of the party, tightening her grip on her mace yet again. Paracelsus looked back at her. "Fear not, friend. We are brave warriors. Heroes. We can handle this. This will be nothing!"

"Yeah. You're right." Junia returned the smile, and steeled herself.

With a nod, Reynauld pushed open the door.

Inside the room stood three skeletons, two bearing arms and one draped in fraying and torn robes. The room itself claustrophobic, barely big enough for the four adventurers to stand fanned out. Rather, the room was long, more fit for filing behind. The air stunk of death, mostly clinging to the skeletal monsters. The torch Dismas held was the only source of light, save for the faintly glowing eyes of the skeletons. With groans and clicks, they instantly turned their attention on the party, scrambling and backing away, surprised.

"they're abominations," Junia squeaked out. Were these the horrors that some spoke of, the monsters that the Heir warned them of?

Reynauld shot a hand up, before charging forward, slashing at the lead skeleton.

Dismas put the torch down somewhere where it wouldn't be put out, standing slightly to the side and preparing an attack as he jogged back. The robed monster snarled, shooting a hand out toward Paracelsus. Something not unlike a tentacle seemed to strike her, sending her reeling back. Then the middle skeleton slashed at Reynauld, who barely managed to sidestep.

Paracelsus swore, regaining her footing before throwing out one of her many concoctions. It hit the robed abomination with a sizzle, covering it with a green ooze. "Blight," she hissed to Junia, who nodded.

Dismas returned to his spot next to Reynauld, aiming his gun and shooting three consecutive times. They hit two of the monsters in the chest, though the robed one was spared.

And then Junia raised her mace, chanting the words she had practiced for so long. Golden light bathed Paracelsus, healing the wounds from the attack.

Before Paracelsus could comment on the healing, the front monster lunged again, hammering Reynauld's chest with a rugged club. He quickly retaliated with a stunning blow, which happened to bash the head off of the monster.

Another barrage of bullets, this one impaling the robed monster in the chest. It staggered, before lashing out again. This one hit Dismas, another retaliation. Dismas grunted, holding his arm. Reynauld reached for him and grabbed him, steadying the highway man.

Paracelsus pulled out a knife, leaping forward and stabbing at the middle monster. She barely missed and quickly retreated with the knife tightly gripped. Paracelsus gave her as close to an encouraging nod as she could while still trying to keep her eyes on the fight.

In her lapse of concentration, she missed the middle monster grabbing something not unlike a goblet, only noticing as it slide over to Junia and splashing her with a red liquid. She squeaked, trying to slam her mace into the skeleton before it retreated.She missed, and instead swung her mace up high in an arc that had her spinning. She closed her eyes and muttered the words from before, save for a slight alteration. Slowly, golden light covered all members of the party, closing up wounds with ease.

The robed monster hissed suddenly, the Blight bubbling up and tearing hole after hole into the robe, singing the bones of its arms. Paracelsus chuckled as it burned, tightening her grip on the knife and grabbing another concoction.

She then lobbed it at the middle monster, coating it too with the burning blight. Despite her best effort, Junia couldn't help but smirk at it.

All it took was one last shot from Dismas to send the newly burning monster to its second death. Reynauld bashed the final creature in the head, and it collapsed as well.

They all panted, staring at the corpses. Reynauld slowly sheathed his sword with a shudder, looking back at the party. Paracelsus laughed weakly, and Dismas simply began to loot the corpses before grabbing the torch up.

But Junia had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. Something in that chalice had her shivering, terrified. Paracelsus looked over at Junia, and she was able to hear a quiet gasp. She walked over and gently tapped Junia.

"I'm... Alright. I'm alright. I didn't expect that, but we're okay. Right?" She looked to Paracelsus, who nodded weakly. She looked quite excited, staring at the corpses almost longingly. But then she popped up, seemingly drawing herself out of her trance.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go. It was short, but you did well."

"Of course I did." Junia forced a small smile. "Let's... Go." she pointed at Dismas, who was waving them along with the rest.

They ran along to catch up, Junia giving Dismas a far more genuine smile, before falling into formation. Dismas went back behind Reynauld, sighing softly.

However, the torch light was soon dying, leaving far more shadows and dark corners. It made Junia shiver more and more. She started to ignore Paracelsus' rambling, scanning the area more and more.The shadows danced, and soon the flickering torchlight was not enough to soothe her fraying nerves. She pinched her eyes shut in a futile attempt to keep the images from plaguing her mind.

And then there was a snapping sound, and it was too much. Junia almost fell to her knees, swearing. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" She exploded, looking around. "Dismas, you fool, these beasts thrive in the dark! Light another torch, for the sake of all that is good!" She pleaded with him.

Dismas turned to look at her. "I was going to, this one was almost dead anyways."

"Well hurry it up! I don't want to get ambushed..."

"Junia," Said Paracelsus. "Are you alright?"

"After what we just saw? No, I'm not. There are horrors here, and I don't want to be a walking meal for them."

Reynauld gave a sad sigh. "Alas... That is the point of this. We explore these ruins for the Heir, and we get paid handsomely. Some of us find redemption. Others find glory. Or..." he shook his head, metal grinding on metal. But to Junia, his words did little to comfort. "The Light guides us, and we shall not fall. We shall face these horrors face on, and we shall rise above. Yes?"

Silence. And then a nod. "I... Am sorry I panicked."

"And there is no shame. Just... Don't let that fear force you to make irrational decisions.” He looked at her with what could only be described as pity, before he sighed gently. “Shall we press on?"

When everybody nodded, Reynauld pushed forward. Despite the newly lit torch, Junia couldn't help but watch her back far more than when they first walked into that dungeon. They slowly entered a new room, and she saw something glinting.

It was a small pack, filled to the brim with... Something. Junia's eyes widened. That was so much... Stuff! She hadn't seen something like that in so long, but there it was, just... Waiting for her. She crept forward, glancing at her party members. They didn’t seem to notice her looking around, inching forward to the front. When she was certain she could reach there before the others, she burst forward.

"Junia, watch--"

"I came from nothing, but I won't end with nothing!" She yelled back to whoever had shouted at her, sliding onto her knees in front of the pack. She threw it open, pulling out a small shovel, food and gold. She closed her eyes, grinning weakly.

At least until she felt a metal hand on her shoulder, making her eyes fly open. She slowly stood up, putting everything back into the pack as she did. Reynauld walked in front of her, and she could almost feel his concerned gaze. "What was that," he asked gently, his voice muffled by the helmet. "Are you not okay?" 

Junia stared down. "...I... I refuse to leave here without... Something."

"And we have treasures galore from the previous fight." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her breath hitched, and despite knowing who he was she jumped slightly. "You mustn't take risks such as that. I understand not wishing to return with nothing, and yet that would only lead to tragedy."

"...You are right," Junia mumbled as she started to back away. When Reynauld nodded at her, she took her spot at the back of the party. When Paracelsus tried to touch her, Junia stepping away was enough to get her to stop. Finally, Junia gave a slow nod, giving them a small wave for them to go on. They continued on, Paracelsus glancing back at her.

Slowly, the torchlight began to dim again. Junia could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up, pounding in her ears as they walked. She had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at Dismas to light another torch. Still, they trudged through, her party members blissfully unaware of her growing unease.

Junia was about to open her mouth and say something when Paracelsus spoke up. "Well, who else can feel themselves tiring from the walk? I propose we set up camp! We may not be able to see the darkening sky, but we can sure feel it, yes?"

"Yes, you're right." Dismas stopped walking, back to Reynauld with a slight tilt of his head. Reynauld nodded in agreement.

"I agree, camp would be nice. Rewind and relax." Reynauld sighed, seemingly just as relieved as the others. "Dismas, you start a fire. We rest here. We shall eat and prepare for the future fights."

With a relieved laugh, Junia leaned gently on Paracelsus. The doctor laughed, putting an arm around her. They both sank to the ground as Dismas started to gather tinder. He gave them a small smile, waving a hand as Paracelsus started to get up to help. Paracelsus instead inched closer to Junia, who sighed. This time, the presence was quite comforting. Paracelsus watched Dismas begin to light the fire.  
  
“How are you feeling?” She asked Junia, looking over at her.   
  
“Well, I… I’m doing better. Thank you, for suggesting the camp…” 

“Of course. Besides, I’m certain we all need a break. The human body is flawed, and this is one of the many mistakes.” Paracelsus hummed. “But alas, we have not yet figured out how to fix that issue.”

“But we did go quite far.” Junia sighed, closing her eyes. She was about to say something else when Dismas swore, and there was a faint clicking. She smiled involuntarily. Next to her, she could hear Paracelsus chuckle. The doctor didn’t respond, rather staring at Dismas struggling to start the fire. 

Soon a small fire was crackling, logs built up in a small tent shape. Reynauld came back, humming.

"I looked around the area, and there are no enemies. We are safe." He sat down next to Dismas, metal armor grinding together slightly.

The party sat around the fire in silence, staring at it. Reynauld was the first to take off his helmet, taking a deep breath. His hair was short and brown, several strands falling across dark eyes. He didn't smile, though his eyes were friendly enough.

Then off went Paracelsus' mask, her taking a deep breath with a small laugh. Her hair was short too, though longer compared to Reynauld’s, and messier too, a dark black bob that flared out at the bottom. She smiled at the party, her gaze lingering on Junia.

Finally, she pulled down her own hood, followed by the coif she usually wore. She touched the back of her head, smiling in relief that her tight bun was still there. She then turned the smile to Paracelsus.

"Well, it would appear we're all in good spirits, yes?" Dismas asked, stretching out. Reynauld nodded. His back was straight, posture almost perfect. Dismas, though, slouched as he stared at the fire, the flames lighting up his rich, brown eyes. 

"It would appear so. Junia, how are you feeling?" he looked over to the vestal, tilting his head. Junia stiffened.

"I'm fine, just... Stressed." she sighed. "I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Stand tall, friend. We chose to face these horrors, for reasons of our own. We fight for honor and for glory, and we will purge this land of the evils within. We stand with you, as one, an unshakeable force. The Light guides us. We shall not falter. We shall not fail." Reynauld slowly stood up, groaning quietly. "All of us. We are warriors, beacons of light. The evils within tremble before us, and we shall rise above. We vanquished the evils then, and we shall vanquish them again!" He drew his sword, holding it up. The firelight glinted against his armor, dancing and making him look that much more regal. His posture was sure, his head tilted back as he looked down at his companions.

In any other situation, one might find his speech stupid or embarrassing. But now, deep within the catacombs, it was rousing. It filled Junia with a deep sense of fate, and she could tell from her other companions' posture that they felt the same.

"We are champions. The bandits and brigands, the horrors and abominations, none of them can possibly hope to defeat us. We fight together, and we stand together. Stand tall, all of you, and when we march, we send the evils within trembling. The dark cannot stop us!"

He finished the speech with a cheer, and all the other party members cheered and nodded back. He slowly sat down, smiling. Dismas was cleaning his gun, but he had a small smirk on his lips.

Then Junia cleared her throat. "I... Understand some of us do not worship the Light, so I shall avoid a prayer. But perhaps..." she hummed softly, looking at the fire. "A sanctuary? I could cleanse this place, protect us from an ambush."

"By all means, anything to keep us safe. After Reynauld woke up the dead with that shout, we might need it." Dismas smirked at her. Paracelsus laughed.

"Well, I agree with him. If you can protect us, do it."

"Yes, that sounds wise," Reynauld added. 

With a grin, Junia stood up and grabbed her book. Flipping to a marked page, she started to read from it. Holding a hand out, she then began to recite it.

Nothing seemed to happen, but she could feel... Something. A gentle glowing from her hands, bathing the area of the camp. When she looked over to Reynauld, she could see the crusader could feel it too.

Perhaps only followers of the Light could feel it.

She slowly sat down, an embarrassed flush across her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and motioned to Dismas. He grabbed the communal pack he had been tasked with carrying, handing it over to Junia. She grabbed her diary, a sheepish smile on her face as she handed it back.

Dismas held up his now cleaned gun, smiling at it. "Well, I have no rousing speech or intricate rituals for you, but I can say this: you all fight well, and there are few if rather face these horrors with than with you all."

They all gave a mumble of agreement, slowly turning their attention to Paracelsus. She sighed.

"And I have less than that. I'm not one for   
words. I can patch up wounds, help your mind, and give leeches. Alas, I'm not one for speeches. A scholar, not a speaker."

"Well, no harm, no foul," Dismas said with a shrug. "And no shame, either. Not all of us are holy wordsmiths."

"I...If it helps, you all impress me. A brave band of misfits. Let's finish this when we wake, yes?" She gave a smile, and the rest of the party nodded and mumbled again in agreement.

Dismas began to fish around in the pack, grumbling to himself as he did. He finally pulled out two cans of rations, smirking slightly. "Well. Food?"

"Yes, please." Reynauld said, yawning. Dismas pulled out the rations they had packed and began to prepare what food was within. Junia placed her diary on her knees and began to read through, and Paracelsus simply watched the fire.

Had she a quill, Junia would begin writing, but the thought to pack one had slipped her mind. And knowing what was in, she refused to ask somebody if they had brought along something like that. No doubt they would try and see what she would write. It was for the best that it was left alone. Instead, hunched over it more, constantly glancing up to make sure nobody was watching. Luckily for her, the only person nearby had occupied herself with one of the bottles of blight, back turned to Junia so as not to splash her with something dangerous.

Not even a short while later, the smell of the rations wafted through the air. While it wasn't a particularly pleasant smell, it was a small comfort. He passed them out, small containers with makeshift spoons in it. It almost felt like home to Junia, save for the fact that they actually had utensils. 

The party began to eat, almost completely silent. They also finished relatively quickly, putting the containers in a small pile.

The fire still burned, crackling and casting the area in a soft, dancing light. Embers glowed and the smoke filled the room, just enough to make a noticeable difference. It was actually quite peaceful, the flames breaking what would've been awful silence. Reynauld sighed gently.

"Well. While I do not doubt our Vestal's skills, one must take watch, lest something comes to attack us. I'll take the first shift, and wake one of you when I need to rest, yes?"

"That sounds like a fine plan," said Dismas. Paracelsus and Junia nodded their agreement.

"Then sleep well, my friends." Reynauld slowly donned his helmet again, his voice soon muffled. "Sleep well, and sleep easy."

Putting her book aside, Junia began to lay down, only for Dismas to tap her. He held small pillows, something he had packed without people noticing. "Here, this will be far more comfortable. Give one to the doctor too, will you?"

Junia did, before turning to face Dismas with a smile. "Thank you," she said. He nodded, before placing his own pillow underneath his head.

"Must be kind in these ruins. We're allies. Best we can do is help each other out." he closed his eyes, his mouth curled into a small smile of his own. "I'll take next watch,” he said with a yawn. He fell asleep shortly after, chest rising and falling.

Junia placed the pillow down, slowly laying on it and turning to her side. Paracelsus had just laid down as well, though she chose to face Junia. She still didn't wear her mask, instead smiling at her. "Well, Vestal. We are alone. Care to finally tell me why you really came?"

Junia wasn't sure whether it was the heat of the flame or her own blood rushing that made her cheeks burn. "I..."

"A holy nun, and yet...here you are, fighting terrors below. Why? What draws you here?"

"I wish to... spread the Light, banish these damned horrors wandering these walls. I saw the poster, and I wished to help."

"Did you not have a purpose back there? Wherever you used to live?"

"Well..." Junia looked away. "Did a doctor like yourself not have use back there? An educated scholar, I presume?"

Suddenly, Paracelsus looked just as uncomfortable as Junia felt. "Um... Do you truly wish to know? I will tell you, only if you can promise me the same honesty, alright?"

"Fine, then." Junia swallowed, preparing herself both for whatever horrors Paracelsus might admit to, as well as her coming confession.

"I was kicked out for my unconventional study habits. I wished to know far more, conduct autopsies myself... And they exiled me." She frowned. "The teacher, he... Wasn't doing well. Sick, coughing up blood. I noticed. I waited. And soon? I had to wait no longer. I came in to his office, and he was dead." the frown disappeared, replaced instead by an unsettling smile. "I took his corpse... And I began. I learned about what ravaged his body, what ripped to shred his mind. I kept him well hidden, too. But alas. The smell is what tipped them off. That, and the missing body. They found him, and I ran before they did anything else."

"Thats..."

"Sick? Twisted? Disgusting? Whatever you wish to say, Junia, I can promise I have heard it all before, from fools I thought were my friends to the officials in charge. I ran, and donned this mask. Then word passed around of a cursed estate looking for help... And I took it. Here I am now, past all but forgotten with a new future ahead." Paracelsus sighed, inching forward. "And you, Vestal? What brings you here?"

Junia swallowed, staring at the ground with a frown. "Well... The title of Vestal... Is not the most accurate."

"Oh? I'm intrigued, I'll admit."

"I used to be, but... I, too, was kicked out. I never even wanted to be one. I was taken into the order at a young age, ripped fron my family. Made to be a chaste, holy nun. It did not... Work out. But perhaps it was a blessing. I may be religious, but I did not enjoy my time there."

"That's even more vague than what I mentioned, my friend. What got you kicked out?"

"There was a holy flame we were tasked with keeping lit. I let it die because my mind wandered too much."

"That's it? Why, that hardly seems fair! I dissected the teacher, and it took weeks before I was caught."

"The order was strict. I was caught with the flame out and my mind wandering. Tempted by two, both of them..." Junia pinched her eyes shut. "I did come here after noticing the poster. We arrived on the same stagecoach."

"If destiny is real, then it works in mysterious ways, my apparently-unholy friend." Paracelsus gave her a small smile. "But there are few I'd rather be working with than you."

Junia felt her cheeks flush again. "Well, this was a fine conversation, yes? Shall we sleep, prepare for the next?"

"You get flustered so easily for a terrifying warrior nun." She slowly reached out a hand, brushing back a stray strand of hair that fell to the side of Junia's face. "Fear not. I doubt I'm the one to deflower you." she said as a tease. 

"G-Goodnight, Paracelsus." Junia quickly spun around, both to avoid Paracelsus’ smile and to hide her own growing blush.

The doctor laughed gently. "Goodnight, Junia."

  



	2. A Brief Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle camp by the fire, where they may rest and unwind, prepare for the inevitable horrors further on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to @Mamma_Dragon, who beta-read and edited!
> 
> The more I write, the more I like the idea of Paracelsus/Junia, though I don't really know yet. We shall see!

Junia awoke to Dismas gently tapping her shoulder, the grizzled highway man crouched next to her. She was up in a second, yawning as quietly as she could. He was soon yawning too. "Your shift," He mumbled as he grabbed her pillow. She nodded, standing up and walking over to the perimeter.

Before she could stop herself, though, she looked back to Dismas. "Do you have a pen of some sort?"

"As a matter of fact," he replied as he reached into his pocket. The pen he produced was old, but it would work fine. "I do. Here ya go."

He tossed it over to her, followed by her diary. "How did you--" Junia began.

"I could guess. Night, wake the doctor up in an hour or so, alright?"

Dismas was asleep before Junia could come up with a reply.

She turned her back to the fire, opening up the diary she had kept for years. She was getting close to the end, perhaps another week of entries left in before she would have to get a new one. While the thought excited her, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad. This book had been with her since she joined the church, all those years ago. The thought of filling it was bittersweet.

With a small sigh, she placed pen to paper and began to record the day's events, always glancing up every few minutes to scan the area. Most of the writing was discussing the constant wandering of the dungeon, or the ride to arrive.

But soon she came to camp, and the people within, her momentum slowed. She frowned, looking back to her fellow party members. A small nod, and soon she was trying to best to write them down. 

Reynauld, whose leaderly attributes perhaps hide a darker, perhaps sadder past. His strong stance, willingness to fight, and bravery in the face of horror.

Dismas, whose smile is sad and eyes even sadder. He laughs without humor and shoots without mercy. Why would someone like him be here? Perhaps redemption? Perhaps honor? But he is here now, and he is kind. She moved on.

Again, she froze. Paracelsus, the doctor who apparently desecrated the corpse of a teacher, and yet still smiles like she has done nothing wrong. Her eyes sparkle, her movements are light, her potions are deadly, her smile is kind, and tempting...

Junia looked down, only to realize she had in fact been writing that down. She quickly scribbled out those lines, sighing softly. "Damn it," she whispered to herself. "More wasted space... I must stop doing that."

She closed the diary, setting it to her side as she stared out ahead. It was unsettling, the sounds in the distance, but she had faith in her own rituals. It was a space space. A sanctuary. It would be okay.

She found herself starting to relax when there was suddenly a warm body next to her. Paracelsus hummed, making sure their knees touched. Junia stiffened, all that relaxation gone.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would join you on the watch, yes?" Paracelsus nudged her gently. "See what my tainted friend is up to."

"I just told you one of my darkest secrets, and you already use it to mock me."

"And I jest!" Paracelsus laughed softly. "We both are here for reasons quite similar, no?"

"We are, but... You may be proud of your schemes, but I am not. Temptation is bad, this I know." Junia lifted a knee so that Paracelsus would stop touching it. The doctor inched away so there was space without touching, though she frowned slightly as she did.

"Well, is it not as tempting as another slice of cake, or another ration?"

"Those can be harmless. Other temptations? Less so." Junia frowned.

"What other temptations, my friend?"

"Well, uh..." Junia shook her head. "Never mind that. You should sleep, your shift is coming soon."

"I already told you, I couldn't sleep." Paracelsus yawned. "I regret that we could not have brought along a corpse or two. I've never seen monsters such as this, and it's a shame I couldn't study at least one."

"Thats--"

"Save the preaching, Junia. I've heard it all before. Just know that with the horrors we are bound to face here... Studying them is the wisest choice." Her tone was snappy now, and she had a sudden glare. 

"I was not going to lecture." Junia huffed. "I was going to applaud you. Being able to look at those terrors not with fear but with... Wonder. To try and study them. To learn more. What, might I ask, led you to such a pursuit of knowledge?"

Paracelsus’ sudden aggression was gone, replaced by a contemplative look. "It's a never ending thirst. You get a taste, and you can never stop." Paracelsus leaned back, a faint smile crossing her lips. "You always want to know more. It's a drug, an addiction. And it can lead you down dark paths."

"Like what happened to you."

"We dissected corpses before. The issues was... I stole his body and cut up a teacher. Not the actual, ah... Dissecting part." She laughed despite Junis's concerned look.

"That's a bit morbid."

"Perhaps. But still. What for you? You aren't welcomed back, but you still follow your religion quite strictly. You pray to a god that does not serve you, and you still follow the rules of wherever you are from. And you seem most uninterested in what the Hamlet may provide you. Why? Why follow something that does not reward you?"

"It comforts me. I need not wander a cloister to be devout. I need not be chaste and pure, as hard as that is to believe. I worship the Light, and in return I may use it for good."

"And yet you carry that book of verses everywhere."

"It... Is a comfort, as I said." 

Paracelsus eyed her. "Do you tell the truth?"

"As much of the truth as I feel comfortable saying," Junia replied. It made Paracelsus laugh, gently shaking her head. She stood up.

"You amuse me, I'll say that. When we get back, how about we have a drink and talk some more. Alright? I'm going to try and sleep again." Paracelsus smiled. "I'll see you in a while."

Junia watched as she went over to her pillow, and watched still as her breathing became a steady rhythm. She then picked up her journal, flipping to the page she had been on. Grabbing up the pen, she finally knew what to write.

Paracelsus. Where do I begin about her? She's... A doctor, obviously, and quite smart, too. A scholar, kicked from the university for unorthodox research practices. Namely dissecting a dead teacher. But she seems to be happy now. And she's nice, too. Perhaps I should not be worried about that in a Literal crypt where we may all die a horrific, unavoidable death, but it makes it easier to know I may have a friend. Even if she is a bit grim and morbid. I appreciate her, I'll admit that, even if she is a bit nosy. Puns aside, I really do enjoy her company. I simply hope things go better from here.


	3. Paranoia And Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you @Mamma_Dragon for beta-reading/editing!

Awake. They were awake, and wandering yet again. Be it the fire, the person on shift or the Vestal's blessing, they had been safe. The party donned all their armor, helmets and hoods once again, and they wandered off. Junia knew that soon they would face yet another awful fight, but it wasn't right now. No, perhaps they had a few hours of safety before the real horrors emerged.

Paracelsus walked with a spring in her step, surprising considering where they were and what they were doing. Dismas was himself, and Reynauld still lead with welcome leaderly personality.

Junia sighed, making sure to stay close to Paracelsus. She was still uncomfortable in the back, but it was best for her to be there. Besides, that's where she did her best work.

Reynauld paused. "Dismas, check the map compared to where we are," he ordered. Dismas obliged, handing off the torch to Paracelsus as he did. Dismas whistled as he did.

"It would seem that we're close to the end of our requirements. We finish this room and then can head back. Hopefully, the next room is empty." Dismas folded up the map and grabbed the torch again.

Paracelsus laughed. "I doubt we'll be that lucky."

"Come now, head up. We're almost done." Reynauld looked back to the party. Paracelsus shook her head.

"Not complaining, simply saying!" Paracelsus rocked on her heels. "Are we all ready?"

Junia's gaze darted around as the party chattered, her breathing light and short. She closed her eyes, staring at the ground. She could barely hear the party bantering now, let alone comprehend what they were saying.

It was suddenly all too much, the dimming light and the sounds around her, the tight corridor and the wooden door no doubt hiding some sort of terror. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and she snapped.

"You all plot behind my back, don't you?!" She hissed at them, yanking away from Paracelsus. "I can hear it, though. Do not *touch* me."

"Where's all this coming from," asked Dismas, walking next to Paracelsus. Junia glared.

"Back, both of you! I refuse to let you behind me, you all plan my demise, don't you all?!"

"No, not at all!" Paracelsus didn't try and touch her again. "Junia--"

"She's paranoid right now. She's not thinking clearly. We can't send her back... Come now, Junia. We have one more fight, and you may rest. Let us go." Reynauld pushed open the door before Junia could protest, and they were greeted by four of those skeleton monsters.

The skeletons jumped, apparently surprised by the party, even with Junia's untrusting wails. Reynauld charged forward first, ahead of the party, slamming his blade into the head of the largest skeleton. It looked like an arbalest, staggering back at Reynauld's attack.

Paracelsus lobbed what looked to be a bottle of green gas out at the very back two, coating them both in that Blight as Dismas shot three times in quick succession at the back three. Despite her fear, Junia was able to shoot her mace up and bath the frontal skeleton in golden light, both making it hiss and light up the room.

The skeletons finally got into a position for fighting, though the arbalest still shook its head. The monster in the back lunged, some gross liquid sloshing around in a goblet. And of course, it went right for Junia, trying to douse her in it. Be it for luck or another reason, the skeleton missed her, retreating before Junia could retaliate. Dismas aimed at the arbalest and shot at him, the skeleton falling apart before it even had a chance to fight back.

The formation broken, the skeletons began to get more desperate. The skeleton with the goblet ran up to dump the liquid on Paracelsus this time, who gasped as it drenched her with the liquid. "Disgusting!"

Reynauld was slashing at one of the skeletons, managing to cleave into its side. It wasn't enough to kill it, but it did send it reeling back. Paracelsus slashed with her knife, digging into that same skeleton. It fell back, head rolling off.

Just two more monsters remained, but... Junia couldn't bring herself to do anything. Paracelsus started to step back to take Junia's spot, and Junia hissed.

"Oh, you learn about my past, and now you'll do anything to take advantage of those feelings, huh?"

"What? No!" Paracelsus shook her head. "I just need to get back here!"

"No, I won't move!"

"You--fine!" Paracelsus looked back to Reynauld. "I can't, she won't let me!" she shouted. Reynauld groaned.

"Fine, keep fighting from where you are, and hold steady. We will send these fouls beasts back to their eternal rest!"

The bone courtier splashed at Paracelsus again, soaking her once more. She hissed. "Again? Really?"

"He seems to like you, doctor!" Dismas said, aiming with his gun towards the head. He shot once, narrowly missing the bone courtier. He swore, backing away slightly.

Reynauld cleaved with his blade, slashing and taking out the bone courtier. The goblet spilled everywhere.

All that was left was the final skeleton, who, despite all the fallen allies, still fought with all its might. It raised a club, slamming it into Reynauld's head. It make the crusader slide to the side, holding his head.

Before anybody else could attack, Junia shot up her mace, blasting that skeleton with the same golden light from before. It wasn't very strong, but it did the job, lightening up the room while making the skeleton hiss.

Paracelsus lobbed one of her potions at it, hitting the skeleton and, again, covering it with Blight.

All it took was one more shot from Dismas to finish the final beast, slaying it.

The party all panted, staring at the corpses with glad smiles and happy mumbles. Junia, despite her fear, couldn't help but feel awful for panicking. And clearly, others agreed.

Paracelsus turned to look at her. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You refusing to move, that! You said I was trying to take advantage of you. I wasn't! I was simply trying to move back to a spot where I could prepare one of my better concoctions, to disorient them!"

"Well, it didn't seem that way," hissed Junia.

"It was in the middle of a damned battle! If I wanted to have sex with you, I wouldn't have asked right when we're facing the undead!"

"Well, I wasn't taking any risks!"

"There are no risks being next to me! My friend, I simply wanted to move behind you!" Paracelsus threw up her arms with a frustrated growl. "I went to university for this... What happened to you?!"

"Nothing! I simply became aware of your schemes," Junia snapped back in response. Before she could say anything else, though, Reynauld shoved in front of them.

"We stop fighting and we leave the ruins now. Come on." He motioned for everybody to follow him, and began to lead them out. Dismas gave the two women a sidelong glance as he followed.

Paracelsus gave a gentle sigh, and underneath her mask Junia knew she was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has their own way to de-stress, and for Junia, the time in the tavern is a perfect time to learn more about her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you @Mamma_Dragon for editing/beta reading!
> 
> Not much to say, but I love the idea of Audrey paying for Paracelsus' education, and Paracelsus being. Really unnaturally ashamed about it, like  
> Junia: so. We're you two close? She seems like she just saw an ex  
> Audrey:??? No??? I paid for her college in the promise she would graduate and then provide health care??? But that's it? I'm like. Far older than her too  
> Junia: oh

By her third drink, Junia could feel her nerves easing. Next to her was Paracelsus, mask off and eyes glowing. Junia was never much of a drinker, usually preferring to meditate or pray, but here she was. The doctor had managed to convince her to try the tavern out.

Paracelsus had kept a respectable distance away from her the whole walk out of the dungeon, though the stagecoach ride back they had sat next to each other.

"Is this how you would spend your time in the university?" Junia asked, staring at the alcohol in the cup. Paracelsus laughed.

"By the Light, no! I usually spent my time studying or talking to--" Paracelsus suddenly froze, laughing nervously. "My partners."

"Oh?" Junia tilted her head to the side. Paracelsus quickly shook her head.

"It is no matter. I was busy most of the time, and had to work constantly. Can you blame me for not having much time for relaxation? The workload was heavy, expectations high..."

"Do you miss it?"

"Well... No, not particularly." Paracelsus leaned back, rolling her neck and stretching her shoulders. "My methods were considered unorthodox, and they hardly approved."

"Cutting up your teacher isn't really considered 'orthodox'."

"Just drop that, alright? It's not a big deal! Besides, they were more concerned with my interest in toxicology and such, and my natural talent for potent poisons. The teacher was simply... The last straw."

Junia bit her tongue to keep from adding a snarky comment. The alcohol loosened her lips far too much already, and pissing off one of the few kind people here wasn't something wise.

"But besides that... What about you? Will you tell me more of your past?"

"What more is there to tell? You know the whole truth... I was tempted, and I let a holy symbol die out. That is a mistake of my own."

"...How did a woman such as yourself end up staying in such a strict order?" Paracelsus tilted her head to the side. "I pursued my education, but... You seem to carry little love for those people."

"Well, I already told you. I was taken from a young age, raised there from birth."

"But why did you stay? Were your wings clipped? Made to live in a cage too small for what you need?"

"No, it was... Home. Whether I loved it or not did not matter. Mother superior was strict, but they fed me well. Gave me water, and gave me a place to stay. I had little to fault it for, as I had never lived anywhere else. My memories of my parents are faded. They were nice, though."

"Are you sure your memories of them are real?"

"No." Junia stared at the alcohol, her stomach suddenly churning. She felt sick. "No, I am not sure. The mind faults, and faith wavers. I am not certain if I remember them at all. Perhaps all my memories of them are lies."

A gentle hand on her shoulder. "Junia... If we make it from this cursed estate alive... I'll help you find them."

A small promise, and yet it stilled Junia's growing sickness. Junia smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"But besides that, do you miss it?"

"No, not at all!" The moment of vulnerability passed, replaced by their smiles and laughs. "No, it was awful! Not something I would wish upon anybody, lest they be awful, or need a place to sleep. It wasn't... Ugh. I cannot explain it, but it simply... Wasn't for me."

"Ah, that makes sense. But... What about in the dungeon? You... Really panicked. And said something about me trying to take advantage of you." Her eyebrows tilted up as she looked at Junia.

"Oh, right." Junia looked back to the mug. "I... I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly,” She scoffed before taking another sip of her own drink, lips curled in a smirk.

"Oh, you know what I mean! I thought you were all plotting behind my back, wishing my demise. So I started to fight back, to try and protect myself."

"You did so while I was trying to walk behind you."

"Yeah."

"I was not trying to brush past you. I simply wanted behind you."

"You have said that several times now." Junia pressed the drink to her lips, taking a slow sip. Paracelsus hummed.

"And... What made you think *I* would try and do so to you?"

"Anybody would've made me panic." Junia shrugged. "I was paranoid, the walls whispered and the shadows grinned. I saw things moving back there, and I reacted in the way that felt the best. Does it matter if it was the right way?"

"Yes, Junia. Yes it does."

"Oh--Well, I'm sorry for freaking out. There. Is that fine?"

"Calm! I was not asking for an apology, simply an explanation." Paracelsus gave a small laugh, perhaps to ease the tension. Junia closed her eyes with a small sigh.

"I... I am tired. Perhaps we should rest soon?"

"The heir was gracious enough to give us lodging. I can take you there..."

"My legs still work," Junia said as she waved Paracelsus away. "Besides, I still have my senses. I did not drink too much."

"Well, I was planning on sleeping too," Declared the doctor as she stood up. Junia smiled softly.

"Then... I suppose we should go." She stood up as well as Paracelsus simply dropped some gold coins on the table. They walked out of the tavern, Junia stumbling slightly despite her claims of sobriety. Paracelsus walked with far more ease than the Vestal.

As they walked towards the manor where they would rest, they happened by the stagecoach. It had just pulled in, and two people were beginning to emerge. They paused, staring at it. The first was a man with a bloodied cloth "mask" covering his eyes, his lips curled in a cruel grin. His torso was bare, with several scars. One strange symbol was carved into his chest. A metal collar covered in spikes dangled from his neck, several chains on it.

The second was a strong woman with both a hat and blond bangs shadowing her eyes. She wore a suit torn at the bottom, with a pickaxe and several knives dangling from her belt. Old pants and boots, both covered in dirt. She also had a shovel dangling from a strap on her back. She seemed to look at the man with disgust, though it disappeared as the heir came running up.

A man with longer hair and weary eyes, the heir was the one who sponsored this whole expedition. He was friendly enough, all smiles and laughs despite the dilapidated state of the hamlet, often working with people trying to rebuild buildings. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he was indeed kind and willing to work.

He welcome them with open arms, slowly leading them away. The man without a shirt spoke first, somehow getting a laugh from them both.

Before Junia could stare at them any longer, Paracelsus was tugging her away. Junia glanced over at her. "Is there a--"

"Come on, let us hurry," Paracelsus mumbled. Junia let the doctor pull her along, tilting her head to the side. They soon arrived at their lodgings, Paracelsus slamming the door in and 

bringing Junia inside.

Junia closed the door with a gentle click, turning to Paracelsus with a glare. "And you say I freaked out. What happened?"

"I... Know her." Paracelsus slowly sank to a bed, pulling off her shoulder pads. Junia sat down next to her, pulling off her own coif.

"The woman? Who is she?"

"Well, I shouldn't say I know her, but..." Paracelsus swallowed. "University is expensive, so I did some questionable things to make my money."

"Is she--"

"She was my, ah... Provider. If she is who I think she is, then... Her name is Audrey. She was a wealthy woman and was quite generous with her money, compared to others. She chose to, uh... sponsor my school career." Paracelsus blushed slightly.

"Was she one of the people you spent time with?" Junia worked on getting her own clothes off, pausing when she realized what she was about to do. Paracelsus shook slowly.

"I mean… I would talk to her, but… Nor in that way. But she made me promise to graduate, and I didn't. I'm not proud of that." she shook her head. "And I'd rather not talk to her. But... I could be wrong, right?"

"For your sake, I hope you are." Junia frowned. "Um..."

"Some holy lady business?" Paracelsus gave a quiet laugh, eyes still wide with nervous anxiety. "I shall... Leave you to that. I'll come back in a few minutes, alright?"

"Alright." Junia gave her a smile as Paracelsus walked into a different room.

It took quite a long time to get completely changed, having to deal with multiple layers as well as put on the night gown, but soon Paracelsus came back in dressed in her own sleepwear. She was about to say something when the heir came in.

"Ah, apologies!" He yelped. "I was just coming to introduce our newest guests to where they should sleep. Is everything alright for you two?"

"Yes, thank you," Junia said with a slight bow. The heir motioned for the two behind him to come in. The first was the man, head tilted up to look around with the hood on.

"And this is where we stay?" He asked. The heir nodded.

"Well... It's quite nice for such a rundown place," the woman mumbled. Paracelsus refused to make eye contact with her, laying down on one of the beds. The heir hummed.

"There's an upstairs and a basement, too, if you would like." He motioned towards a closed door. The woman shook her head.

"Down here shall be fine for me."

"Yes, here is fine," the man said. He walked to a bed diagonal from Junia, allowing her a clear view of his back. The scars looked like... Whip lashes, something she was quite familiar with. She had seen the flagellations from afar, but had always been disturbed by them. She frowned. Was he like her, an exiled member of the church?

The woman sat a few beds from him, taking off the pickaxe and the shovel. The heir looked at them all and smiled softly. "Dismas and Reynauld are in the Abbey, but shall join you soon. I shall see you all in the morning, I have work to attend to. Payments and such." He gave a slight bow, turned, and left the room.

The blond woman hummed. "Well, he's... Nice enough." She took off her hat, setting it down to the side. The man nodded slowly.

"Too kindly. I wonder what lies he whispers."

"Enough about him. We clearly arrived to the party late!" The woman looked over to Junia and Paracelsus. "Apologies for my manners. My name is Audrey." She hummed, eyes settling on Paracelsus.

"And I am Damian," the bloodied man added. Junia nodded slowly.

"I am Junia, Vestal and follower of the Light. And this is--"

"Paracelsus. My name is Paracelsus. Doctor and skilled maker of potions." She eyed Audrey, who smiled softly.

"Yes, well, it would appear I suspected right. Why didn’t you come and say hi?"

"Your little friend intimidated me. Besides, Junia needed help walking back."

"I did not!" Junia looked at her with a frown. "It wasn't much."

"A Vestal indulging, hmm? Weren't you sworn to poverty? What are you doing here?" Damian asked, looking to her despite the hood in his way.

"Well, the Light would cleanse this cursed place, and I was called to do so."

"Then we are quite similar, are we not?" He smirked at her. "Tell me, sister, have you ever felt the sting of the whip grace your skin?"

"N-No, not that I can recall..."

"Ah... You are unlucky, sister." Damian leaned back. "One day you should allow yourself the relief it gives."

"One... One day, " Junia promised with no intent to go through with it. Damian seemed satisfied. Audrey cleared her throat.

"An interesting conversation... Tell me, Paracelsus, what brings you here?" 

"My studies, " the doctor replied.

"...We should talk soon, then. It really has been too long, and I wish to hear how it has been going for you." Audrey closed her eyes, laying back. She pulled off her boots before she sighed. "The trip was long, yes Damian?"

"It was, and I was anxious sitting there for so long."

"And it was tiring. So... Rest is in order." She smiled at the other people, before closing her eyes again. Damian nodded.

"Tomorrow, I shall explore. But she is right, rest is... Needed." He mumbled, laying back as well.

Parcelsus looked over at Junia. "Tomorrow we will have... More time to talk. Alright, my friend?"

"You needn't promise me anything. It would appear *somebody* wishes to talk to you more than I need." Junia smiled at her. Paracelsus coughed.

"I mean,  _ please  _ talk to me tomorrow."

Junia laughed. "Alright, I shall. Sleep well, Paracelsus."

Paracelsus slid off of her bed, kneeling down beside Junia. She gently brushed the hair from her face, the same as she did at the camp. Junia smiled at her with a small shudder.

"...I'll be up early tomorrow. Let's take a walk. It'll be... Calming," Paracelsus said.

"A-Alright."

"Goodnight, friend. Sleep well." Paracelsus' hand lingered on Junia's face, tracing her chin as she backed away. Junia watched as she crawled back into her own bed, giving Junia one last smile as she crawled under the covers.

Junia had to fight both butterflies and her mind starting to wander. She closed her eyes, and eventually, her mind stilled.

Her dreams were filled with both Paracelsus' deft hands and mother superior's sharp switch. 


	5. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle skin tempted the chaste nun. Just how did Junia end up in the Darkest Estate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! First unedited chapter!
> 
> I will be posting a backstory each give chapters. These are my takes on the comics, and what I assume happened to each hero to bring them there. Please note that these are my takes on the comics, and will use my headcanons/ideas. I wish to connect what happened in the comics to how they found the estate. These are not required, as the comics are not required to play the game. Consider it filler for you to enjoy!

(Flash back 1: Junia)

The wood was heavy in her arms, several logs balanced between and her chin rested on top. The only sounds, save for the animals outside the nave was the crackle of the fire and her shoes slapping on the stone floor.

She paused, eyes wandering over to one of the open windows. Two people were there, one a tall man with short black hair, a shirt off and sweat glistening on his bare chest with black scruff on his chin. His companion, sat on a stool with a vase balanced on her knee, was a slender woman, simply a dress covering her body.

The two figures eyed stared at each other nothing with smiles, but with slightly parted lips. Junia stared at them, the fire and the logs the last thing on her mind. She placed the logs gently onto the ground, as quietly as she could so as not to disturbed the figures. Perhaps the man glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but she couldn't tell.

The woman gently touched her neck, and without noticing, Junia's hand brushed her own. Oh, what was she *doing?* This was... Stupid. Foolish. Tempting.

She swallowed. This was a perfect way to make a mistake, to get caught and to get yelled at. And yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Oh, how she longed to be that woman, caressed by a man such as he.

And yet, the thought of being the one touching her was just as appealing. To be either one, holding the other in an embrace, lips touching and hands wandering.

Junia didn't hear the door swing open, or the approaching footsteps. She was too far gone, stuck in her own head with the fantasy playing out both in her head and in real time. The two figures leaned even closer lips just inches apart.

Junia's hand slowly slid up to her mouth, a single finger catching on her lip. Breath hitching, eyes widening, the figures closed the distance until--

"SISTER JUNIA!" A sharp bark rang out, jolting Junia out of her daze and alerting the two figures. They jumped up, skittering away like rabbits. Junia whipped around, heart thudding in her ears.

"Your exellency, bi--"

"Save the formalities," snapped Bishop Matthew, motioning to the logs on the ground. "I sent you here to feed the flames, and look at what you did!" He looked like he should be smoking from anger. In fact, he *did* look smoking.

Junia's eyes slowly drifted up, and she couldn't stifle a gasp. Where there should be a great glow from a flame, there was instead smoke from dying embers. Junia fell to her legs, grabbing up the logs and rushing over to it. She climbed up the small step stool to the pillar, placing the logs and blowing on the flames to get them growing again.

Bishop Matthew watched her with a disgusted glare, not speaking as she panicked to try and get the fire lit again. He folded his arms as he waited.

And then, finally, the flames lit up, covering the logs with flames and sending them burning in a rush of heat. Junia almost fell back off of the step stool, managing to save herself and scramble over to Bishop Matthew. He snapped his fingers in her face.

"This? This... This is unacceptable. You know this fully well, sister Junia. This isn't even the first time this has happened is it?" He sneered at her, lip curling in disgust. Junia swallowed, head drooping in shame.

"You're right, your--"

"As I said, save the formalities." He grabbed her wrist, turning around. "We shall report to Mother Superior, and she shall decide what to do to you. This has happened far too often..."

He dragged her through the twisting labrynth of the church, each turn filling Junia with more and more dread. And after what felt like both a second and an eternity, they were in front of Mother Superior's door. Junia swallowed as Bishop Matthew knocked on it before entering, leaving Junia waiting on the outside like a school child waiting for punishment.

Bishop Matthew came out a few seconds later, eyeing Junia. That look of disgust had not passed his face. "She is occupied. You shall return to your cell, and wait for us to get you. We shall discuss a suitable... Punishment. Go, now." He finished with a wave of his hand, sending Junia scrambling away.

Had she not been raised in the walls of this place, she would surely be lost, but soon she found her way back to the room where she had slept all her life. She pushed the door open with surprising restraint, blinking away tears from her eyes.

The nun sank to her bed, staring at her few belongings. A bag that had been smuggled in, her diary, her holy book and a small symbol of the Light. She swallowed, picking the talisman up with shaking hands. Rubbing the gentle edges always soothed her, especially when nervous. She gave a weak smile as she looked at it.

Not even an hour had passed before the door swung open and Mother Superior walked in. Junia jumped up, clinging tightly to the symbol. She looked at Junia with far more pity than anything else. And yet, she still held her switch, looking at Junia. "How," she began with a sigh. "Did this happen?"

"I got... Distracted..." Junia mumbled, feeling more and more like a pathetic mouse than a sister. Mother Superior shook her head.

"And how many times had this happened before?"

"...Many times, Your Reverence." 

"What am I ever going to do with you?" She mumbled, staring at Junia. "This has happened far too many times for it to be a simple mistake. This is... Shameful now." 

Junia remained silent, staring at the ground. Mother Superior clicked her tongue to get Junia's attention. Junia looked up at her, rubbing the edges of her symbol. 

"I cannot give you a simple punishment, and you know this. You need something worse." 

"Y-You're not--" 

"Sister Junia," Mother Superior said slowly. The weight of her words felt crushing, as if her own lungs were collapsing in on themselves. Oh, she had no love for this damned place, but it was *home.* She had to fight back tears yet again. "Until you can find peace in yourself and come to live here as we are supposed to... There is no home for you here. You let the sacred fire die. That is unacceptable." 

Her words were worse than Bishop Matthew's constant sneer, or even the the switch lashing her wrists. Junia swallowed, trying to keep her facade of calm unbroken. "Well, I was always looking for a change of pace," she muttered, her words cracking. Mother Superior shook her head slightly. 

"Gather your things, then go into town. When you can prove that you have learned, you shall be welcomed back with opened arms." With that, Mother Superior turned around and walked out. 

Junia sank to the bed again, hands shaking once more. She hated every single day here, but it was still her home. The sisters were *her* sisters, and... Just like that she was forbidden to come back. 

She placed her few belongings into the bag, sighing gently. In just a few short minutes, she had somehow uprooted her entire life. She had expected it to be longer, to be given another chance, to be able to prove herself.

But that was simply too hopeful. How many second chanced had she been given already? Countless, and now it was time for her to prove it.

She made her way to the front doors, looming in front of her. Nobody was around, and yet she felt like there was an entire audience watching as she swung the doors open.

One single step, and she was out. Freed as she had prayed to be for years, and yet more lost than she had ever been before. She didn't even know quite what to do until she glanced over at the notice board.

Usually filled with requests or reminders, there was now only thing on it: a poster, looking on the verge of flying away. She walked over to it, and with a gentle tug the paper was freed from the notice board. She stared at it with a frown.

"The darkest estate, searching for brave and heroic adventurers. Promise of gold, glory and redemption. For those without a place, may this be your new home."

Junia's frown was soon replaced by a small smile. It seemed almost too good to be true, though fortune may smile on her yet. She folded the paper, looking down to the blacksmith. Perhaps... Her prayers were, indeed answeted.

She strode down to the building, humming. As she slid through the door, however the next problem slowly dawned on her. She didn't exactly have any money.

The blacksmith seemed to sense this as she walked in. "Good day, Sister," he said with a grunt. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I... I need arms, and armor." Her voice went almost an octave higher at the end, nerves making her shudder. 

"And... Why is that?" he folded his arms as he eyed her.

She swallowed as she pulled out the paper, unfolding it and setting it down next to him. He read it without holding it, giving a gentle "harumph" as he finished.

"So, ya wanna go and play hero?"

"Not play, I... I am." She lifted up her chin. The blacksmith stared at her, motioning with a hand for him to continue. She cleared her throat. "I am a hero. I wish to spread the Light's influence, wherever it wills me to go. I do this of my own wish. I want to prove I am a hero, even though I already know I am."

"False honor." He kept staring at her, eyes narrowing. "And yet... You believe it."

"I believe it because it is the truth."

"Sometimes, your faith is all you need." He sighed, shifting on his feet. "I will not give you my nicest, newest weapons and armor. If you're truly a hero, you won't need it." He smirked at her. "But I will give you what you need, free of charge. Prove me wrong, sister." He turned around and disappeared into his workshop.

He soon returned with a rusty mace and ill-fitting armor, and yet Junia couldn't help but grin. Even though it wasn't the best fit, the armor felt more comforting than her habit ever would've been. The mace also felt like a perfect fit in her hands. She looked at the blacksmith, who smiled at her.

"Well, hero? What are you?"

She closed her eyes, remembering the stories she had been told during her childhood. Brave warriors, spreading the blessing of the Light, fighting the darkness. Heroes that would face evil with stalwart bravery, banishing abominations to the depths of the world. One word came to mind, the name of those brave heroes, the ones that she would fantasize about being.

"A Vestal," she replied softly. The blacksmith nodded at her.

"Vestal... If you're going to make it to the estate, you better hurry and catch a stagecoach. Prove me wrong. Bear those weapons with armor." He smiled at her once more, turning around. "Become what you want to be."

And as Junia walked out of the building and made her way over to where the carriages would be waiting, hope filled her empty heart. She glanced back at the church then, where she had lived all her life.

She smiled, throwing a hand up in a vulgar expression before she turned and touched the man at the front of the stagecoach. All she needed to do was hand him the paper for him to get ready.

And soon she was off to her new home, and with her little bag of possessions, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. Maybe this would be better for her. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and smiled.

She was ready.


	6. A Walk and a Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised from last night, Junia takes a walk with Paracelsus and finds her new friend might be a bit more detached than she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the first spam, done! From now on, the fic updates weekly at least, and every Wednesday and Sunday at best! Life may get in the way, but I hope to always have a backlog of fics. Worst case scenario, I add those backstory chapters. Chapter unedited, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Junia awoke to the gentle sunlight filtering through the building window, bathing her body in warm rays of light. She smiled gently, sitting up and stretching. She had mostly forgotten the horrors of last night, save for her paranoid moments. Those, rather, filled her with shame.

Still, that did not wipe the smile from her face. She looked over to her side, where Paracelsus too lay awake, though she seemed to be whispering to herself while laying on her back, rather than sitting up.

Audrey and Damian were both still asleep, Damian splayed out like he was hammered to a cross whole Audrey had slid under the blankets. Junia glanced over to Paracelsus.

Paracelsus suddenly jolted out of her mumbling with a quiet gasp, sitting up. She looked over at Junia, before smiling. "Waking myself up," she mumbled in explanation. She then swung her legs out the side of the bed. "Walk?"

"Sure, it'll help _me_ wake up," Junia replied with a gentle laugh. The pulled her own boots on, standing up and walking out of the building. Paracelsus soon followed her, struggling to pull on her shoes as she rushed to catch up.

Paracelsus gave her a grin, before it disappeared with a small frown. She ran a hand through the back of her hair, looking down. "...Thank you."

"Of course. But... Why?" Junia tilted her head to the side, folding her arms.

"For letting me get out of there. Seeing Audrey there was... Quite a surprise, to say the least."

"I'm sure. If I saw the Mother Superior there, I... Don't know what I'd do. Probably cry."

"Aww, you're brave! You're not supposed to cry," Paracelsus teased her, walking ahead of her and glancing towards her. Junia noticed Parscelsus' hand twitch, go still, and then Paracelsus was brushing that same strand of hair out of her face.

"My friend, that hair has always been there. Nothing short of cutting it will stop it! Besides, there's nothing the matter with it!" She said with a laugh, brushing Paracelsus' hand away. The doctor gave an exaggerated pout.

"But it gets in the way!"

Suddenly, Junia had to fight a stutter as her ears started to burn. "Of what, might I inquire?"

"Your vision, obviously! You cannot perform your miracles if you cannot see," Said Paracelsus.

Junia instantly felt shamed for assuming anything, looking down at the ground. "Oh," she mumbled. She felt Paracelsus put a hand on her shoulder, and when she finally looked up, Paracelsus was giving her a smile.

"You didn't think I was calling you pretty, did you?"

"No, no, no! Not at all!" She coughed, getting Paracelsus to laugh some more.

"Well then." She let go of Junia, still smiling. They continued their walk in silence now, only the occasional hum from one or the other.

Finally, Paracelsus started to speak again, unprompted by anything. "I feel awful for running from Audrey just like that, but... I can't imagine how disappointed she'll feel by me being expelled."

"Do you care about her that way?" Junia tilted her head to the side.

"Well... She was paying for my education, and it just be white disappointing to find out the person you spent so much on lost it all. It would be like if I gambled it all away, promised to win it back, and then ran. It feels the exact same."

Junia pursed her lips. "In my experience, if they're disappointed by that, then they care about you. If she is disappointed by you being expelled for your, ahem, _unconventional study habits_ \--"

"Quit saying it that way!"

"--Then you clearly matter to her," The Vestal finished with a playful glare. "She probably wants you to... Do your best."

"And that's hard to do when I won't be allowed back into the university for what I did."

"Speaking of that," Junia mumbled. The slight playful air disappeared, replaced by suddenly tense silence. "How do you... Feel about that?"

"About my teacher?"

"Yes."

"Junia, you... Won't like that answer." Paracelsus looked to the side. "Unless you're sure you want to hear it, let us... Forget the topic."

"I do want to know." Junia stopped walking, looking at Paracelsus. They stood in front of the graveyard, as if it had drawn them closer. The section for the hired help was empty, plots of land saved for what some considered was inevitable death. Junia looked at Paracelsus, frowning. "But you can trust me."

"Can I? We have known each other for only a few days." Paracelsus said softly.

"Then let me prove you can trust me. Tell me the truth, Paracelsus: how do you feel about what happened to your teacher?"

"I feel... Nothing. He was dying, and then he was dead." Paracelsus looked at a large tree that stood tall in the center of the graveyard, her voice growing... Numb. "I took advantage of an opportunity. Human life matters not, save for the end. Their corpse is more useful to the future than their life. They do not matter. They, as well as the shaming undead near the Hamlet, those are far more useful to me."

"So you do not care for human life at all."

"No, it is not that. They simply have more use to me dead than alive. I am a scholar, but I am trained in the art of killing. I know how to brew concoctions to boil your insides, to make your bones melt, to make your eyes fall from your skull. But how can we save until we know how to kill? Perhaps the only comfort I may give you is that I did not kill him. The man was dead the second he caught whatever plagued him. Besides, he never answered my questions in class."

Junia stared at Paracelsus, who refused to make eye contact. The doctor didn't seem smug, nor did she seem ashamed. She simply... Stood their. Waiting. Watching and waiting. Junia swallowed.

"Then what are we? Walking cadavers for your future experiments? Are you waiting for us to fall so you may take the corpse and study us?" Junia didn't intend for her words to come out so harsh, but they did. Paracelsus winced.

"No, anything but. You are my friend. Reynauld and Dismas and Audrey and, perhaps even Damian, are allies, and many of them are friends as well," she said, finally looking over to Junia. "I would never try and hurt you, and if you happened to fall in battle? I'd be sure to be the one to kill whoever took your life. And unless you tell me right now you would be okay with it, I'd make sure your body rests, as does your soul."

"Will you? How do I know you won't simply forget who I was and take my body?"

"Because you know your fears are irrational." Paracelsus folded her arms, looking over to Junia. "We may have only known each other for a few days, but have I tried to take advantage of you?"

Junia didn't reply. Shame washed over her, instant regret for ever distrusting the doctor. Again, a hand on her shoulder, this time only make her feel more shamed.

"I cannot fault you for being scared, but... I do not wish to hurt you, at all. Alright?" Paracelsus moved in front of her, giving a gentle smile.

"I see... I apologize, for... This." Junia cleared her throat, giving Paracelsus a nod. "Shall we start going back?"

"If we're lucky, Audrey will have left and we can avoid any questions," Paracelsus replied with a laugh. She then started to walk away with Junia following behind. Silence again, save for the sounds of the Hamlet. The hammering of the blacksmith, the gentle whip cracking of the flagellation hall, the people laughing in the tavern. The last one gave Paracelsus a small smile.

"It's too early for that," Junia mumbled, eyeing the building as they walked. Two people walked inside, a man and a woman, short black hair on the man and long blond hair on the other. Junia froze, watching them as they laughed and walked inside.

Paracelsus tapped her. "See somebody you remember," she asked.

She shook her head. "I thought so, but... No. No, let us go." the Vestal started to walk away quickly. Paracelsus followed her, frowning when Junia looked back at her. And yet, she said nothing.

They arrived at the building where they now lived, Junia sighing. The building was old and cracking, several holes roughly patched with random bricks. The wooden door looked like it was rotting, too. Last night, she hadn't paid much attention to it, mostly due to Paracelsus rushing her, but now she could see just how old it was. She looked down, before pushing it open.

Audrey and Damian were gone, though Reynauld was sleeping on his own bed. Dismas was still off doing whatever he wanted to do. Junia walked in with Paracelsus close behind, sitting down on her bed with a sigh. Paracelsus hummed.

"Might as well get ready for the day, yes?" asked the doctor. Junia nodded in agreement.

"I shall go get changed, then." She grabbed her usual clothes from the small bag, walking into the stairwell and descending into the basement to get changed. She pulled the robe off, shuddering at the cold air of the basement.

Pulling on her robes was quite relieving, compared to what it was like back at her old home. She hesitated before putting on her armor, walking back up. Junia then paused in the stairwell, frowning. She waited for a minute before opening it.

Paracelsus was already in her adventuring garbs, though she didn't wear the mask. Junia walked over, sitting on her bed with a smile. Paracelsus hummed, before moving over to sit next to Junia.

"Is my bed more comfortable to you?" She asked. Paracelsus shrugged.

"Being alone is far colder. Can you blame me?" She laughed, leaning into Junia. "Besides, I think I will be leaving soon."

"Oh?"

"Well, I assume so. No way will you be sent out after what happened last time. Besides, the Heir came in and told me to be ready. Though, we shall see, yes?" Paracelsus gave a wry smile.

"Do you even know his name?" Junia moved to the side so that there wasn't a chance for Paracelsus to poke herself on the shoulder pads.

"Lord Darkest, if I remember correctly."

"What a name," Junia mumbled. Paracelsus laughed.

"Quite a cool one, if you ask me."

Before they could talk some more, the Heir pushed open the door. Behind him stood Damian and Audrey, with Dismas there too. Damian walked back in, sitting down with a grunt. The Heir cleared his throat.

"Paracelsus? We have... A short expedition planned, and we could use your skills. We wish to study the corpses, see if it's magic, or something else. We thought you would like to come along."

Paracelsus jumped up, a grin so wide her face seemed like it would split into two. "You needn't ask twice! When do we depart?"

"Now," Audrey replied, folding her arms. "He said it should take less than a day, and we should return before midnight."

"I was going to... Whatever. Junia, you should stay and rest, and... Feel free to do whatever you wish. I shall pay for whatever you wish to do. Rest, relax, whatever you need," Said the Heir. "Okay?"

"Thank you, Lord--"

"Ah, no--the Heir is just fine, we... I am not my grandpa," he said with a nervous laugh. "Lord Darkest is he, not me."

"Then thank you, Heir Darkest," Junia said with a slight frown. The Heir visibly relaxed, giving her a grateful smile. He waved, and walked out with Paracelsus and Reynauld following. She hadn't even noticed the crusader wake up.

The door slammed shut, and she was alone with Damian. Junia frowned as she glanced over to him. "I must apologize, I do not have a topic to talk about..."

"No apology necessary, Sister Junia." He hummed, picking at a scab on his arm. "There is no harm done when there is nothing to say."

"I... See." Junia looked at the bedding, drumming her fingers on the blanket. "Well, what brings you here?"

"The Light beckoned me here. The blood will rain across the ground, mine and those who dare cross my path. The power that comes with my pain... It will only grow stronger here." He turned to look at her, tilting up his head so she could see his scarred face. He kept smirking. "And you?"

"The Light as well. I was sent here to purify the evils of this land, to bring both hope and the knowledge." She couldn't look at him anymore, her gaze drifting down. "I... I am going to go to the cloister, I think." She stood up, only for Damian to stand with her.

The man did not make her uneasy, but she still found something strange about him. He stretched. "Allow me to come with you. I do not wish to meditate, but at least the walk will be less lonely for you."

She nodded. "Very well." She gave him a smile that he did not return, pushing open the door and starting to walk towards the Abbey.

"You said you were not one for flagellation, correct?"

"That is right," Junia mumbled as she gave him a sidelong glance. He nodded slowly.

"I assume the closest you've come to the relief of the whip is the feeling of a slap on the wrist." He spoke softly, his voice low and gruff.

Junia nodded. "That is correct, yes."

"The feeling is cathartic, and yet not for everyone. But you should try it. When your mind is cracking to the horrors of the world, sometimes that pain is what can heal you. Trust me, it was what gave me the ability to stand tall. The You e not come to find solace in pain as I have."

Junia looked back at him, smiling again now. "And I should count myself lucky."

They started walking again, silence until they reached the abbey. Damian dipped his head slightly. "To the flagellation hall for me. Perhaps I shall see you again tonight. If so, I look forward to talking again." He held open the door for her, walking in after her and disappearing to go his own way.

Junia trudged over to the cloister, shuddering at the sound of her feet on the stones. It felt like... An eternity ago, and yet it happened not even a few weeks ago. 

She eventually found her way inside, the building empty. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the silence almost deafening. She began to walk around again, letting her mind wander. 

Her thoughts bounced around, never quite settling on one topic, until she came to the doctor. A nervous smile crossed her face. She found a bench to sit down on and quickly forced _that_ from her mind.

She found nothing else to think about after that, and the silence comforted her wandering mind. 


	7. As Awkward as The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paracelsus and Audrey have a... complicated history. When finally forced to talk to her ex provider, Paracelsus finds much trouble explaining her odd situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have NO CLUE what their relationship is !!
> 
> But besides that! Paracelsus is intimidated by Audrey, and Audrey knows jackSHIT french but likes to speak what little she knows because it makes her sound educated. That's. her entire character actually,, :pensive:

(Paracelsus' pov)

If she knew she would be seeing Audrey again, she would've prepared a clever lie as to why she hadn't been in class for weeks.

Perhaps she would lie about being terribly sick. Or maybe she would talk about being on a trip elsewhere, before being sent here.

But who was she kidding? Why would a school student be fighting undead horrors? No, there was no good excuse as to why she was there. And besides, she was the one paying, they would definitely tell her that Paracelsus wasn't welcome back.

The ride to the ruins was more than a bit awkward, with Paracelsus putting her mask on early to avoid looking at Audrey. The blond woman was far too occupied with toying with a knife to notice, though.

When they arrived, Paracelsus made sure to be the first one to jump off, rushing over to the Heir. He was dressed in a brown suit, worn boots and a belt with a gun in it. He also carried a small book and a knapsack.

"Well, are we ready? Short, but a chance to collect samples?" Paracelsus asked, tilting her head. The Heir nodded, yawning.

"Yes. I wish to collect something left for me here, but then we shall indeed collect a few samples. Mostly, though? We need to continue clearing out the undead and the cultists, before we focus on getting closer. My ancestor left... Many hints for me, and I wish to connect them." The Heir looked over to Paracelsus, eyes uncharacteristically serious.

And then it was gone, and he was smiles and grins again. "But you needn't worry about that. No, simply... Do as you would do if I wasn't here, yes?"

"Alright, then." She glanced to the side, where Reynauld and Dismas were walking up. Audrey was off kicking some rocks, examining the ruin's entrance. Reynauld cleared his throat, having put on his helmet.

"Paracelsus, Heir, we are planning on out descent soon. Are you both prepared?" He asked. The Heir nodded.

"Yes, I am prepared. Fear not, Reynauld. I shall not get in your way. But thank you, for escorting me. I can pay you well for this..."

"payment is not necessary, sir. As before, we work under you now." His voice sounded like he would be smiling at the other man. "Just be wary, alright?"

"I will. I have explored these ruin's a few times before, but... Never far enough. At the first sign of trouble I'd shoot and then run." the Heir laughed. "Besides, I wasn't too much of a hindrance while getting here, right?"

Paracelsus walked away to let the two talk. She did everything she could to avoid eye contact with Audrey, but eventually she happened to look in her direction just as Audrey looked at her. The woman motioned for Paracelsus to come, and she had no real choice but to comply.

"Have you been ignoring me," Audrey asked as Paracelsus approached.

"N-No, not really," She replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just... Avoiding eye contact. Because I didn't want to talk... Yet! Because I totally was going to talk to you! I just... Forgot to."

"You have always been  _ awful  _ at lying, my dear." Audrey laughed, leaning on the entrance. "But I have been meaning to talk to you. About your schooling."

Paracelsus sucked in a sharp breath of air. "Can we... Skip that?"

"I paid thousands for your time at university, Paracelsus." Audrey pulled her hat back so Paracelsus could see her stern glare. "We are very much going to talk about this."

Paracelsus sighed. "So you heard what happened?"

"No, they told me it would be 'too awful.' You can guess how terrifying that is to hear. What did you  _ do? _ Kill a man?"

"You're... Surprisingly close."

"Oh, dear."

"Precisely." Paracelsus sighed, crossing her arms. "Well... Why are you here? You're rich, you don't exactly need more money."

" _ Au contraire, _ Paracelsus. My fool of a husband... He went and lost all of our money and then died. Left us in hopeless debt. There was no way out of it, save for his..." She sighed. "He was buried with a wealth of gold and rings, and... It was enough to pay off the most immediate debts."

"Did you... Rob his grave?"

"And many others. I'm little more than a common thief now... But it pays off the debts. It is what I must do."

Paracelsus looked down, frowning slightly. "I do not judge you, but why not adjust your lifestyle? Pay off the debts and then... Live more modestly?"

"What do you think I am doing?" Audrey chuckled, shaking her head. "No, this is the safest way."

"If that is what you say," Said Paracelsus doubtfully.

"But enough about myself, my scholarly friend. Tell me, what was it that got you expelled?"

"I took advantage of my teacher."

"You  _ what-- _ "

"Not in that way!" Paracelsus held up her hands. "He was dying, so I started to monitor him. And one day? He was dead. I... Wanted to know what killed him."

"I presume what came next is what got you expelled?"

"Precisely. I got too curious, and... Dissected him. We had studied frogs and other small animals, but never quite anything close to a human. Sure, we had done autopsies in class, but that was never enough. It was always from afar, and the teacher would get so  _ much  _ wrong. I took matters into my own hands, and I decided to learn."

"I... See." Audrey frowned before pursing her lips. "I hope you know that your curiosity cost me dearly."

"I do know." Paracelsus looked down. "And I am dearly sorry."

Audrey eyed her, lips still pursed, before she eventually sighed. "I know you are, dear. And I hope we can... Ah, move past this?" her tone was more than a bit threatening. Paracelsus nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, we will. I promise."

"I expect you to make this up to me." Audrey pushed herself off the worn down entrance, motioning for Paracelsus to follow. Reynauld, Dismas and the Heir were starting to walk towards them. "But... We are partners now."

"That we are." Paracelsus sighed, giving Audrey a smile under her mask. The others filtered into the ruin, leaving Paracelsus in the back. Audrey glanced back, winking at Paracelsus. The doctor frowned after Audrey winked.

"...I'm going straight to hell." 


	8. Swine Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heir claims he made a wrong turn, but now the adventurers are in anywhere but the ruins. Unprepared and nervous, they are forced to fight horrific mutations with strange methods of attacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *has chapters ready*  
> Me: *has all the time in the day*  
> Me: *literally knows I have to update*  
> Me:  
> Me: *doesn't update*
> 
> Anyways Dismas is in love with Reynauld and Paracelsus cannot decide who to be gay for, just like me

"Eeyuck," Audrey mumbled next to Paracelsus as she walked. Her boots were covered in muck and grime, a small tear in her already fraying jacket. "If I had known it would be like  _ this _ , I wouldn't have volunteered to go."

"I doubt you would have a choice." Paracelsus replied, sighing. Audrey shook her head.

"This is disgusting."

"You get used to it."

Audrey huffed, staring at the ground for a few minutes. Paracelsus glanced over at her. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m just  _ peachy! _ ” Audrey picked a foot up as high as she could, sticking out her tongue as she did so. “No place I would rather be, darling!”

“You can… leave when you get back. You can leave and you would not need to do this again,” said Paracelsus matter-of-factly. 

The muck was starting to grow more shallow, walking growing far easier. Dismas brandished the torch, murmuring something to Reynauld. Paracelsus looked over at Audrey, who was wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Uh, what is that  _ vile _ smell? I’ve spent time around the most rotted corpses, and it was not half as bad as this!” She gagged, covering her nose. Dismas coughed.

“Yeah, you’re right… Rey, can you--”

“I can. Paracelsus?”

The doctor shook her head. “No, I cannot. My mask prevents most smells. Foul air and the likes.” Paracelsus frowned. “And it would not be wise for me to lift it up.”

“Lucky,” grumbled Audrey. Reynauld looked down, before he sighed. 

“Dismas, light another torch. Be prepared for a fight, all of you. That stench is new, there must be something in there… Alright?” The crusader drew his sword, adjusting his grip before he started to walk forward. Dismas did so, the flame burning far brighter for a few seconds. Audrey grabbed up her pick, and Paracelsus grabbed one of her many blighted concoctions out.

Reynauld stepped into the tight quarters of the new room, and seemed to visibly recoil from the stench. Dismas did too, bursting into a fit of coughs and gags. The smell even wafted into Paracelsus’ mask, making her eyes begin to water.

It smelled like a mix of a rotted corpse, rotted food, and rotted stomach bile, a foul mix that was enough to make anybody fall to the ground. It was a miracle that they were still standing, let alone able to fight the disgusting monsters that stood in front of them.

They looked like humanoid pigs, mutated with flesh dangling from their snouts, limbs thin with a large hunched back. The Heir suddenly swore, grabbing onto Audrey.

“I made a wrong turn  _ somewhere, _ these aren’t the ruins!” He drew his pistol, closing his eyes. “My bad!”

“Your  _ bad?! _ ” Dismas whipped back, eyes wide. “Are ya 'bout to get us  _ killed _ ?!”

“No no no, no fear! I’ve never  _ seen _ anything like those before… Paracelsus, use your blight on one of them, and then… Dismas, use your knife on the other. There are mushrooms everywhere here, I have a… theory. I would have to check his notes…” He nodded slowly, waiting for his orders to be carried out.

Paracelsus shrugged, throwing one of the bottles of blight out. It hit the middle pig, dousing it in the green, blighted ooze. But rather than burn it like usual, it simply… slid off, like it was nothing. Little less than water.

The pig monsters looked over at the party, staggering up and getting ready. One of them held a hook in a hand, while the other two simply had nothing. Dismas glared, whipping out his knife and then lunging, tearing a large gash into the swine with the hook. It started to bleed profusely, having to use one hand to hold the wound.

The Heir gave an excited grin. “Paracelsus, remember to collect samples afterwards. Besides that, Reynauld, bash your hilt into the hooked one, we don’t know where that thing has been.”

“Yes, sire,” Reynauld replied as he swung his sword in a wide arc. It hit the swine with the hook in the head, sending it staggering back.

Reynauld started to cheer at the successful hit, only for one of the unarmed swines to… throw up, coating Reynauld in disgusting, slimey bile. Reynauld’s victorious cry turned disgusted, and he jumped backwards into Dismas, trying to wipe it off. Dismas retched at the smell.

“Off of me, you--” Dismas snapped, backing away as well. 

The Heir whistled, before tapping Audrey again. “Disappear,” he ordered. Audrey smirked at him, and she simply seemed to… vanish into the shadows. A single step backwards and she was gone.

The other pig gurgled, more vomit exploding forward, narrowly missing Dismas. Dismas shuddered, aiming his gun at the swine’s head and letting off a quick shot. It imbedded itself in the head of the pig, blood spilling out. It still stood, though, snuffling and snorting.

“Take that, you vile-- ARGH!” Dismas was suddenly clutching his side, a large gash torn in his side from the pig with the hook. Reynauld turned to face him, instantly searching for some sort of bandage. The Heir whistled. 

“He shall be fine, focus on the fight! Audrey, go ahead,” He said.

Audrey appeared out of almost nowhere, seemingly dropping down on the pig with the hook. She dug her knife into its neck, carving a large hunk of leathery flesh free, before she jumped away. Paracelsus stared at her with wide, stunned eyes.

For a former noblewoman, she was surprisingly adept at being lethal…

The pig held its neck, squealing louder and louder until it fell to the ground. It spasmed, but didn’t try and fight back. Audrey wiped her knife on her suit’s coat, smirking. “You bled on my favorite coat,” she said slowly before she turned to the party. Her arms were spread open, as if waiting for praise. “Fear not, that’s not getting up any time soon!”

She winked at Paracelsus, about to give another witty line when… There was another retching sound, and Audrey was covered in bile. She screeched, trying to wipe it off of her, her already pale face growing ghostly white. Paracelsus looked over at the swine that had attacked, grabbing out her knife and leaping forward. 

She wasn’t nearly as efficient as the other two knife-wielders, but it worked well enough. The cut across the neck was clean enough, sending the swine tumbling to the ground. Rather than brag, Paracelsus instantly started to retreat. Alas, that wasn’t fast enough to get her out of the way in time, and soon she was coated with the bile.

“Paracelsus,” Audrey said, sliding up next to her. “Are you alright?”

“This is far more sanitary compared to some things that have happened to me,” she said with a weak laugh. “I’m used to it…”

“What, no swooning?”

“After the fight.” Paracelsus glared at the swine, before turning to Dismas. He had applied a crude bandage with the help of the Heir, slowing the bleeding of the hook attack. Dismas raised up his pistol. One quick pull of the trigger and the final swine was gone with a bone-chill screech.

They all stood panting, Dismas holding the wound on his stomach with a hiss. He looked over to the Heir, who was grinning widely. “Well, I’d call that a success!”

“A  _ success? _ You almost got us killed!”

“How?” The Heir tilted his head to the side. “We already have a basic idea of the ruins, anyways.This has more immediate use.”

“You just made us fight mutated pigs! We are not  _ ready  _ for monsters like that!” Dismas took a step forward, suddenly yelping. The Heir simply stared at him.

“You killed them with ease. And you cannot learn more without fighting harder and harder beasts. We collect samples, and we leave. If you are not ready, then fine.” He shrugged, walking over to the Swines. “My ancestor’s clues can wait.” 

“Why, I should just--” Dismas snarled at him, but seeing the way the Heir didn’t even flinch, he looked down in almost… shamed silence. Paracelsus glanced over at Dismas as she walked over to the beasts as well. She knelt down and began to cut off pieces of flesh, the Heir kneeling down next to her. He pulled out small vials and boxes for Paracelsus to put samples in. 

They worked with silent efficiency as the other three watched. Audrey was still trying to get the bile off, though Reynauld had accepted his fate to be disgusting. He was instead helping Dismas, trying to make is bandages look far cleaner. 

Finally, Paracelsus and the Heir stood up, each with a handful of boxes and vials of flesh and blood. Paracelsus waiting for the Heir to take the lead, following next to Audrey. The graverobber looked over at her. “Well… You seem quite happy about this,” she mumbled softly. Paracelsus nodded.

“Why would I not be? This is what the university never let me do.”

“They tend to try not to let their students get killed. Then again…”

Paracelsus glared at her. “I was talking about studying such as this… Fresh samples! The opportunity to learn more, no matter how awful.” She looked forward. “How many people get to study mutated pigs? Or get to fight them! It’s an honor!”

“I suppose…” Audrey pouted, still looking at Paracelsus. And then she smiled slightly. “Well… At least you seem happy.”

“Indeed, I am.” Paracelsus adjusted the vials in her hand. “This is a dream come true to me.”

“You have strange dreams, dear…” Audrey smiled again, rubbing her back. Paracelsus nodded with a small laugh.

“That I do.”

“Come on, we’re almost out!” Dismas shouted back at them, not trying to mask his eagerness to be out of the area. “Keep up!”

Paracelsus laughed, as did Audrey. They did speed up, rejoining the group. Dismas had to limp, but he had Reynauld to help support him. The Heir kept a brisk pace despite Dismas’ struggling condition, as if angry that Dismas had ever yelled.

But soon they arrived at the stagecoach. They all piled in, The Heir sitting at the reins. Dismas and Reynauld sat together, Dismas hunching and fidgeting still with his bandages. Reynauld had took off his helmet and was breathing slowly, as if settling a stomach.

Audrey had taken some of the boxes to help her, smiling at Paracelsus. The doctor finally peeled off her mask as well, taking in the air with a slightly disgusted sigh. It smelled awful, but at least it was fresh. She gave Audrey a tired smile, before leaning back and closing her eyes.

She slept the whole bumpy carriage ride back, her head eventually resting on Audrey’s shoulder. And Audrey let her sleep there the whole ride back.


	9. A Strange Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a less than remarkable return to the Hamlet, Paracelsus longs to see her holy friend. Audrey tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW NEW YEAR, UPDATE!!!  
> Im trying to get it nailed down to one update every 5 days but we'll see  
> Anyways,, I don't feel very good abt this chapter. My research on religious trauma syndrome didn't lead me to much, and I haven't been involved in any toxic religion. I decided to simply write what happens to me, but I don't know how well I portrayed it. This chapter was edited by my friend, again, Mamma_Dragon.
> 
> Anyways I really fucking love Paracelsus and I'm making her bi bc I fucking CAN

Much to Paracelsus' dismay, Junia was nowhere to be found in the ‘welcome back’ party. Though deep down, she was glad the Vestal wasn't there-- trudging back covered in pig puke wasn't the most dignified way to return home.

Audrey kept her hat pulled even more over her eyes, though she still stood close to Paracelsus, as if blocking people's view of her. She was quite grateful for the privacy, and had put her mask on as soon as she could.

Dismas had pulled his scarf up a bit more and Reynauld wore his helmet with the visor as closed down as it could. The Heir, though... He held his head high and walked with a smile, talking to people and bowing his head. Dismas kept shooting him venomous glares, though perhaps for his own sake, the Heir didn't look over.

Paracelsus and Audrey soon arrived in the lodging, Audrey already beginning to pull off her clothing. "I think it's soaked through... It's all damp, and I only have a couple more coats!" she threw her hat into the bed and undid her belts, discarding her equipment with a shudder. "Neither whisky nor a million baths will help me forget that..."

"You shall get used to it," Paracelsus mumbled as she took off her mask. "Eventually."

"I pray that you tell the truth. Have you been there before?"

"No, and I was just as shocked as you when I saw that we had arrived. We had been in ruins a lot, so I'm not quite certain why we were there. Perhaps he... Tricked us?"

"Our bandit friend seems to think so. Perhaps he heard something we missed?" Audrey was topless now, rummaging around for more casual clothes. Paracelsus blushed bright red and looked away, quickly searching for something else. Audrey hummed. "But maybe I'm simply misreading him. Valid possibility, yes?"

"As possible as anything else." Paracelsus quickly took off her undershirt and pulled on her old, worn school uniform. It was an eggshell color, though constant wear and tear make it far more yellow-gray. She put it on, doing the buttons quickly herself.

By the time Paracelsus finished, Audrey was (thankfully) in new pants and was pulling on her boots. They only had a little of the pig vomit on them, enough that she didn't seem to care. The woman glanced over at Paracelsus, smiling and looking away again.

Finally, they were both dressed up again. Paracelsus held her gross clothes as far away from her body as she could, walking to the place where the Heir had designated for dirty clothes and armor. Audrey wrinkled her nose as she set down the clothing, before turning to Paracelsus with a smile. "Well, problem number one solved... I no longer feel disgusting."

"Then... I shall go and find Junia." Paracelsus started to walk away, only for Audrey to follow after her. Paracelsus cleared her throat, giving Audrey a frown. 

She perked up, a barely noticeable blush crossing her pale face. "Ah, I'm sorry... I thought it would be nice to talk with you some more." Audrey looked to the side, folding her hands in front of her stomach. "In case you wouldn't... Want that."

"No, it is fine." Paracelsus then smiled softly. "Alone or should we find her?" 

"That sounds nice. I would like to meet her. She seems interesting. A Vestal that indulges, hmm?" Audrey smirked, looking back to the tavern. "Think that is where she would be?"

Paracelsus shook her head. "She told me she did not wish to ever do that alone. Most likely, she is in the abbey somewhere. Definitely not the flagellation hall..."

"A cloister is a perfect place for wandering thoughts... We were not gone that long, were we?"

"Perhaps half a day..? I do not know. Let us go check, then." Paracelsus led the way out of the building, Audrey soon following in step. Paracelsus smiled at her softly.

Despite their more than sticky history, now that they had gotten the whole teacher situation cleared... She could see herself becoming friends with her. Genuine friends. They already had known each other for quite some time...

Paracelsus hummed. "...How has life been, besides the whole... Graverobbing?"

"Well, besides that? It has been... Fine enough. Lonely, quiet, but still quite fine. I spent a lot of time working on plotting first, but as time passed, I got more efficient. Less time spent waiting, more time spent actually  _ robbing. _ " Audrey folded her arms over her stomach, glancing down. "Each one destroyed my hope of a normal life even more. The more gold I got, the worse I felt."

"Is that why you are here now? Was the guilt too much?"

And Audrey snorted. "Heavens, no! The money, my doctorial friend, the  _ money _ . The Heir is paying a handsome fund to all who happen to come here and stay. I can use that to restore my fortune, and then leave this hell hole as well as my cursed old life."

Paracelsus frowned slightly. Audrey then cleared her throat. "And, uh... For you?"

"Science. Education. The chance to study unknown horrors. We may not master life until we have cured death. What brings these skeletons to life? What allowed those swine hybrids to walk? If we learn that, imagine what could be done. Plus..." Paracelsus' tone grew darker, eyes narrowing. "No meddling teachers, supervisors and peers trying to stop me."

"I'm glad you did not try and judge me," mumbled Audrey. She eyed Paracelsus with something edging on judgment, but not quite. "You can be quite dark as well."

"Oh, I know that. People have told me that every day." Paracelsus looked up again, pointing towards the Abbey. "Let us go see if Junia is here, yes?"

"That sounds splendid." Audrey waited for Paracelsus to open the door for her, not really noticing. Paracelsus gave her a slight glare as she pushed open the door but said nothing.

The first thing Paracelsus noticed was how  _ grand _ the entire room was. Pillars lined the hallways, doors leading to many other smaller rooms. Each footstep echoed, one main path looking far more worn than the others.

Echoing gently was the sound of a whip cracking, sending shudders down Paracelsus' back. She instead turned the other way, towards where the gentle light of the sun seemed to filter through. Audrey followed her without a word.

And soon they were in the cloister, walls surrounding the beautiful land on the inside of it all. Perhaps the most prominent part of it was the large tree in the center, blowing gently in whatever wind there was. Sat in front of it on a bench was Junia, her hair still tied up in a tight bun. She didn't wear that strange cloth hood or anything of the sort, rather dressed in informal clothes. Paracelsus held up a hand, signaling for Audrey to wait.

Audrey did so as Paracelsus walked up to Junia. Paracelsus then knelt down so she was about as tall as Junia and gently leaned forward. "Did you miss me?"

Junia jumped straight up, accidentally hitting Paracelsus in the face. Paracelsus yelped and staggered back. She recovered quickly though, looking over at Junia as she rubbed her chin. It didn't hurt, mostly just a sweeping glance, but any pain that was there was easily overshadowed by concern for the Vestal. 

Junia had a hand over her heart and her eyes darted like she was trying to find something. Her other hand was touching her hair as she did. She was breathing quickly, backing up and accidentally bumping into the tree. That only seemed to startle her more.

Paracelsus walked over to Junia, frowning. "Junia?"

"Mother Superior," Junia whispered in response. "I am so sorry." 

Paracelsus' frown grew. She crouched slightly so that she was eye level, before she gently touched her shoulder. That only made. Junia flinch even more. Paracelsus instantly yanked her hand away.

Audrey had come over, vaulting over the bench rather than walking around it like a normal person. She was frowning as well. "What did  _ you _ do?"

"I talked to her." Paracelsus sighed softly, watching as Junia started to calm down. Her eyes seemed to clear and her breathing became normal. She looked up at Paracelsus, clearing her throat.

"I'd, uh... Appreciate it very much if you would refrain from... Sneaking up on me. In a cloister.  _ Especially _ not a cloister." Junia finally straightened up.

Paracelsus looked down. "I... I apologize. Are you alright?" She asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes, simply... Give me some time. Cloisters are... They have bad memories." Junia took another deep breath, her shaking subsiding. "Alright, I'm... I'm fine, now." she gave a weak laugh. "I am... Fine."

"Shall we leave you be?" Paracelsus glanced back at Audrey. "We wanted to perhaps drag you along on a stroll through town."

"No, no, I... Shall come along. Can you, ah, well... How about you tell me how it went?"

" _ Awfully! _ " Audrey straightened up, pointing down at her puke shoes. "The heir sent us to a forest full of mutated pigs!"

Junia widened her eyes, walking away from the tree. The other two followed after her. "Mutated pigs?"

"they were pigs. That looked like humans." Audrey shuddered. "They were, ah... Disgusting! They attacked by--"

"They would vomit on us. It was stressful, and I'm certain I contracted twenty different diseases." Paracelsus looked down, pushing away images of the fight from her mind. "And Dismas got cut open, quite literally. Probably diseased too, now. Reynauld kept everybody from killing the Heir."

"Nobody really knows whether or not the Heir told us a lie. I doubt Dismas will wish to ever travel with lord Darkest again." Audrey hummed. "Well actually, Paracelsus? What do you think?"

Paracelsus frowned, clasping her hands together. "Um... Well, I... I don't exactly trust him, but I don't think he intended to get us hurt. He's strange, and I doubt he'll ever be truly honest, but he's not... Awful."

"I trust him," Junia added, looking between the other two. "I think he tells the truth to us. Besides, he pays and gives us a place to live. Is that not enough?"

Audrey pursed her lips, before shaking her head. "Junia, are you alright?" she tilted her head, drumming her fingers on her arm. Junia nodded quickly.

"Why would I not be? I am calm now, and I am simply stating my opinion. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no... Simply making sure." Audrey gave her one last glance before smiling, taking the lead. Junia looked at her before shrugging.

Paracelsus slowed down slightly, gently grabbing Junia's wrist to slow her down as well. " _ Are _ you alright?"

"...Memories." Junia gave a thin smile, looking at Audrey. "I'll tell you... Later. Not right now, let me just forget this happened. The silence was getting to me, anyways."

The doctor hummed, but didn't say anything else. She shrugged, let go of Junia's hand, and sped up again.

They eventually reached the tavern, Audrey motioning for them both to come in. When Paracelsus tilted her head to the side, Audrey laughed. "I wish to forget our little misadventure with the swine, this seems like the best way."

Paracelsus grinned. "Splendid idea! And perhaps the Heir won't drag us out again, hmm? Then I'll have time to study the samples we grabbed." Paracelsus found a small table where they all three would sit, pulling out Junia's chair with a grand flourish. Junia giggled as she sat down. Audrey went up to go purchase drinks for them, leaving Junia and Paracelsus be.

"So, my friend..." Paracelsus looked down at the table, smiling as she did so. The wooden table was rough and unfinished, splinters and cracks everywhere. Paracelsus finally glanced back up at Junia, offering a gentle smile. "Did you  _ miss _ me?"

"I do not know how I even survived," the Vestal replied with a roll of her eyes.

Paracelsus laughed. "Well, I'll make an effort to spend more time with you before I am off again. Hopefully we will get to work together again, yes? And I'll be sure to let you go in front of me."

"How thoughtful you are." Junia smiled, looking down now. "I... Will admit, I do not know many people here, so I did... Miss you, at least a bit. I did talk to Damian a bit, but he's..."

"Intimidating? Extreme?"

"Both." Junia laughed quietly. "I am certain he is nice, but he... Scared me a bit. But that's alright. We'll... Get to know each other, one day."

Paracelsus offered her another smile, before she sighed. "Well, at least we can spend more time together, yes? Audrey will join us, though."

"And I do not object. She seems nice enough." Junia looked up just as Audrey came back, carrying three mugs of alcohol, one of sparkling wine and two others full of miscellaneous ales. She sat down herself, smiling and glancing over her shoulder at the barmaid.

Paracelsus smirked. "Everything alright, Audrey?"

Audrey looked back at her, returning the smirk. "Oh, better than alright!" she grabbed the sparkling wine, pressing the cup her lips. "Did you see her?"

"That I did, just yesterday night!" 

"Well, isn't she pretty?" Audrey leaned forward, folding her arms as she did. 

"She  _ is. _ Though I'll admit, there are people around that look just as nice and are much more available." Paracelsus fidgeted in the chair, before she simply ended up with her legs draped over one arm and leaning on the other.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Availability? Point one out to me."

Paracelsus shrugged. "Walk around the hamlet for five minutes and you're sure to come across men and women alike who pique your fancy."

Junia cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Paracelsus. She seemed curious, as if something Paracelsus had said intrigued her. "Men  _ and  _ women?" she tilted her head to the side, looking at Paracelsus curiously.

Paracelsus nodded. "You say that like you're surprised."

"I mean... Are you? Interested in both, I mean."

"Why, yes I am!" Paracelsus laughed. "I look at both men and women and feel quite fortunate. I believe the term is bisexual, yes? But besides that, there are many pluses to being that way. Don't I have the most options?" She grinned. "And even then, can I not appreciate a stunning woman? Why, you're one of those I was talking about!"

"Ooo~" Audrey said, looking at Junia with a mischievous look. Junia flushed bright red at Paracelsus' words.

"Well, I... Uh... Thank... You? I'm sorry to disappoint, though, but I am not... Available. Not that way." Junia mumbled out, looking down.

"Well, when you divorce the Light, come and talk to me. I'm sure somebody would jump with joy at the thought of being with you." She nodded toward Audrey with a nervous smile. Luckily, Junia didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh, then I... Misunderstood." Junia squeaked out, before quickly taking a drink of the ale. Audrey looked over at Paracelsus, giving quite the knowing look. She then stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone, and I'll be back, ah... Tonight?" Audrey smiled, though she raised her eyebrows at Paracelsus. She then sauntered away, carrying her cup with her. Paracelsus coughed, looking back to Junia.

"Alone again, yes?" She smiled, leaning forward and resting her head on her hands. Junia nodded, relaxing more and more as Audrey disappeared. Soon she was lost in the crowd, and Junia was smiling again.

"Alone we are," Junia said. They each took sips of their own drink, the tavern slowly growing louder and louder as the sun began to set and more people entered. Soon they had to yell at each other to even be heard over the din of the crowd.

Finally, Paracelsus simply stood up, walking over to Junia. "Shall we leave? I can't even hear my thoughts, let alone you, and that would be tragic." She grinned, helping Junia stand slowly.

The Vestal offered a grin, leaning into her slightly. Despite having just a cup or two of alcohol, she seemed somewhat tipsy, having to rely on Paracelsus. Not that the doctor minded.

They made their way out of the tavern, where Junia still held to Paracelsus. "Where to, friend?" She asked, her voice louder than usual. Paracelsus smiled softly.

"To our lodging. You need rest."

"Noooo," Junia whined. She also tightened her grip on Paracelsus' arm. "How about we walk?"

"Fine, fine... But then you should sleep." Paracelsus sighed, though she smiled yet again at Junia's grin. Junia then began to tug her away, towards the graveyard.

Still thankfully empty, the graveyard almost beckoned them over. Junia sat down on an empty spot of land, motioning for Paracelsus to join her. When she did, Junia pulled her into a hug.

"My my, clingy, aren't you?" Paracelsus asked with a nervous laugh. She was already so used to reading the Vestal that this sudden tight embrace felt... Off.

"I haven't been this close to a person in... Ages." Junia squeezed her gently. "Just..."

"It is alright." Paracelsus wrapped her own arms around Junia, frowning. The way Junia held her close, eyes fluttering tiredly, it made her feel... Lonely. Just as lonely as Junia seemed.

Junia sighed softly after several more minutes passed. "...We are friends, right?"

"Yes, we are."

"And we'll stay friends?" 

"We will." Paracelsus adjusted so that she could look at Junia, a quiet whimper escaping her lips when she noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Without thinking, she reached up to gently wipe them away.

"...Let's go." Junia jerked away before Paracelsus could wipe the tears. She then slowly stood, letting Paracelsus catch her as she staggered. And then they made their way back to their new home, walking oh so slowly. Junia had to lean on the doctor to walk, her steps heavy and dragging.

Not that Paracelsus minded, guiding Junia with a gentle hand as they walked.

When they arrived, they found that both Dismas and Reynauld were both asleep. Dismas had to lay awkwardly to keep from hurting himself, and Reynauld had moved his own bed closer to his.

Paracelsus gave a thin smile at the sight of them, leading Junia to her own bed. Junia fell onto it with a tiny laugh. She kicked off her shoes, closing her eyes. Any hint of that strange moment of vulnerability was gone, replaced by a dazed smile.

Paracelsus hummed. "You aren't getting changed into any pajamas, are you? Well..." She sighed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her. "You'll be sober in the morning... And we can talk about tonight."

Junia rolled over to look at Paracelsus, eyes closing once she got one more look. "You're a scary woman, doctor, but you can also be so kind."

"I studied to be a doctor for a reason." Paracelsus sat down on her bed, smiling at the Vestal.

"To cure death, right?"

"No. No, my goal was far more realistic."

"Tell me?" Junia opened her eyes, offering a smile of her own.

"No, not today. Maybe eventually, but not when you're drunk and anybody could hear. One day, though."

"Fine, fine." she closed her eyes again, sighing. And her little smile grew when Paracelsus brushed the hair from her face.

"Good night, Junia. I'll see you in the morning."

"...Good night," Junia mumbled back. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, the gentle rising and falling of her chest indicative of it. Paracelsus sighed and pulled her own shoes off, relaxing into her own bed.

She must've been far more tired than she had expected, as she was asleep before she could get comfortable in bed


	10. Flashback 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and despair forced Paracelsus to flee from her education. Just how did the Scholar end up in the Darkest Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this, but I FINALLY have a fucking schedule so I'm sticking with it. Anyways. I want to make it more clear Paracelsus isn't a huge dick but she also is Extremely detached from death and has no qualms being a bit, ah,,, inhumane? Anyways.   
> This is the first real time where we get gore, and even then it's not as extreme
> 
> Paracelsus was also super gay for Junia from the start uwu

Fools, fools, fools. All of them, fools! They told her she was working too quickly, that it would all end in disaster. They called her crazy for her ideas, they shunned her for her hypotheses. Well, who's the crazy one now? 

Paracelsus looked at the body that lay before her, a smirk curling her lips. Subject 40, a prime specimen. Died of an unknown illness, just waiting to be studied. 

She could hear the rumors sparking already, whispers of what might've happened. Oh, she would be at the heart of them all, that she knew. 

Not like she cared. 

Paracelsus looked over to her notes, running a finger down the page as she double checked. She wasn't even *sure* what she was looking for, but it had to be something. Something had drawn her to the corpse, something had drawn her to him. 

She stepped back, placing a hand on her chin. She didn't realize the blood smearing on her face until she happened to look down at her gloves. "Ah," she mumbled to herself with a small laugh. "Hardly sanitary." 

The body was sprawled out in several parts, organs laying neatly on the table. Blood smeared the table, but it was as neat as it could be. At least her notes were unharmed... 

Paracelsus looked to her notes, frowning as she did. Something wasn't right. It was off, just a bit. But her test subjects were still in order, and her sample of his bloody cough was fine. And the jar filled with the green mixture was unharmed. 

And then she heard it. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

Bang, bang, bang. 

Paracelsus froze, reaching for the scalpel. Not like it would do much help, but it was the first thing she could reach for. 

Slam, slam, slam. 

The door sounded like it would be broken down soon. Whoever was there must be in a hurry to see the poor cadaver. 

Paracelsus grabbed onto the jar of green mixture, looking down at it. She then saw the mask sitting next to her. She had heard stories of the plague doctors, and whole they had interested her, she never found much truth to them. But now that mask was her best shot. 

She pulled it on, glaring at the door. The locks in this school were pathetic, prone to failing at the most inopportune times. Who knew how long she would have. 

Her mind rushing as she worked, she unscrewed the lid to the jar and dipped her scalpel in. Rushing for a small vial, she scrapped the mixture on her scalpel in, and shut it quickly. She then dipped the scalpel in again, just as the door went flying open. 

"By the Gods, professor, you--WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" The voice belonged to a young man, no older than twenty. He was a star student, what Paracelsus *should've* been. But he was too safe. He was too tame. 

Paracelsus threw the jar at him, grabbing her notes and shoving them into a book as she did. The jar shattered with a loud crash, and the boy screeched. She looked up at him, a smile crossing her lips. 

His legs seemed to turn grey and wither away, flaking off like ashes from a log. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Paracelsus ran over to him, excitement welling up within. Grabbing him by the arm she yanked him inside and slammed the door shut. 

He was sobbing, looking at Paracelsus in legitimate fear. "What did you *do?*" he asked, touching one of his wasting legs. Paracelsus shook her head and scraped off some of the leg flesh. He whimpered. 

"I didn't do anything wrong, if that's what you're asking." 

"Paracelsus..?" he coughed, wiping away his tears.

She didn't answer. No, she instead sat down and watched him. 

With each passing second, more and more of his legs seemed to melt away. His sobs of pain grew louder and louder, until he was almost screaming. It was enough that Paracelsus was tempted to cut out his tongue. 

Rather than do that, she grabbed his mouth with her bloody gloves and forced it open, wiping what remained on her scalpel on his tongue. She smiled as she watched his face screw up in agony. 

First came the coughing, and then came the gagging and choking. His tongue began to wither away, and he screamed again. She snorted. 

"Quiet, quiet, somebody will hear you." She stood up and walked back down to the corpse. She continued putting away her notes and supplies until there was nothing. She shoved her supplies into a bag and turned back to the boy. 

His screaming had stopped, instead replaced by gentle sobbing. Saliva dribbled from his mouth as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Paracelsus frowned. 

As much as she would like to stay and watch, there was no doubt all his blabbering and screaming had called attention. Who knew how long she had to leave.

She grabbed up her bag and rushed towards the door. He looked at her, trying to grab at her leg. She kicked him away, taking little pleasure in watching his body rumble away. If he was lucky, he would be killed soon. 

*Maybe I'll come back and check,* she thought with a hum. Making sure everything of hers was back, she opened the door and slipped out of the room. 

It was late at night, which brought even more questions about the boy to mind. First of all, who was he? She could never remember any of her peers, thought their taunts always stuck. But more importantly, why was he trying to visit a teacher when the sun had set? 

Paracelsus jogged through the halls, occasionally glancing back to make sure nobody was following. Twisting through the hallways, all she could hear was her own footsteps on the stone floor. Everybody would be asleep, after all. 

Soon she could see the exit of the university, a beacon of light. All she had to do was run, and then she could come back a new day, and everything would be fine. She will have gotten away with it. And she will have *learned*. 

She came to a stop and slowly pushed the door open. Nobody yelled at her, and she was able to walk out without a single concern. 

A smile crossed Paracelsus' lips, and she fought a grin. She really *had* done it! She nearly skipped with joy as she made her way away from the university. 

Of course... Now she had to make sure she didn't seem guilty. She would need to sneak back to her room and hide any evidence it was her. 

Paracelsus shook her head. That was a problem for later. She still had time to pass, hours before she had to be seen. She hummed to herself, gently scuffing the ground as she did. 

She then began to make her way from the university, pulling off the plague doctor mask. She pushed it into her bag, looking with an amused smirk as the beak stuck out. "Maybe this thing is magic," she joked to herself. "I should keep it around." 

She continued walking, looking towards the small supplies store. There was a single flyer on the help board, pinned up and fluttering in the gentle wind. Paracelsus pursed her lips. 

She was about to walk past, when she heard a door swing open, followed by angry screams. She whipped back, looking at the university doors. She didn't have the time to put on the plague doctor mask and perhaps mask her identity, and her hands were still covered in blood. Instead, she froze. 

"GET HER, GET THE MURDERER!" 

Murder...er? She felt a wave of fear crash over her, and realization hit her like a bullet to the brain. *They mean me! But how did they find out?*

She didn't have time to contemplate where she failed, because multiple teachers were rushing after her. Paracelsus grabbed onto the mask, pulling it on as she turned. The paper was calling to her now, though the thundering footsteps were growing louder with every second. She swallowed, turned, and took off towards the flyer. 

She managed to grab onto the paper and rip it off without any worry. It didn't tear anything important. She folded it, turned to the left, and sprinted away without sparing a glance behind. 

The teachers kept chase, charging forward and gaining on her quickly. Paracelsus blinked quickly before she opened up her bag. Notes threatened to fly out, but she was able to find what she needed quickly. It was a vial of experimental gas and herbs, mixed together in some unknown cocktail. She had left it in her bag for so long that even she wasn't aware of what was in there. 

"Light, if you're real, now's a great time to help!" She shook it up and threw it behind her. It shattered on a rock and a great puff of green appeared, a cloud of something. She grinned and quickly turned behind a building, sliding onto her knees. She winced as rocks bit into her pants and scraped her legs. She could hear coughs and gags, but no more running. 

She unfolded the paper, giving a quiet exhale of relief. She then began to read it:

"The darkest estate, searching for wise and curious adventurers. Promise of gold, glory and knowledge. For those without a place, may this be your new home."

She read through it a couple times, touching the weathered paper of the flyer. The ink seemed new though, vibrant and unworn. "The Darkest Estate, eh? Seems almost too good to be true..." She stood up, brushing the dust from her pants. By now, the blood had dried into a crusty layer on her gloves, flaking off as she moved her fingers. No more smearing, at least. 

She frowned. She needed a new outfit, though. The school uniform didn't exactly scream *adventurer.*

Paracelsus slipped out from the other side of the building, creeping forward. So long as she wasn't seen, she could get away with ease. Then all she would need was new clothes. New armor, more specifically. 

Creeping through the town took forever, mostly because every sound sent Paracelsus scrambling away. She wasn't scared of the people she knew were hunting her, she was simply scared of what they would do if they found her. 

But after what felt like days, she arrived in front of the old store. It was boarded up and closed, but there was a small hole in the side. She had to squeeze through it, leaving her bag behind and grabbing it after, but then she was inside. She sprinted to the back where her size should be, and grabbed the first robes she could. 

They were old and worn at the bottom, fraying with several holes in it. But it would work. She smirked, pulling it on over her school uniform. The sleeves were far too big, requiring more than a little tailoring to fit her at all. This got a grown from her. 

She jogged to a wall full of materials, grabbing old medical tape off. She began to wrap it around her forearms. Pinning them closed was easy, and worked well. The upper arms were still far oversized, but that would protect against slashes and cuts. There was even a hood on the robes. 

Paracelsus couldn't keep herself from grinning as she pulled the hood on. But that still exposed her face, and she wasn't sure she wanted people to see her face. Not yet, at least. So she pulled on her mask, pulling her hair back and putting the hood over it all. All she needed now was a scarf, and her face would be protected and, most importantly, hidden. She managed to find an old green one, and after she wrapped it around her neck and chin, she grinned. Perfect. 

And then came the belt. Finding it was like finding gold. It was hard to see, buried under layers upon layers of old moth-eaten robes, but seeing it made her almost jump for joy. She grabbed it up quickly, wrapping it around her abdomen. It was equipped with several clips made for holding satchels and bottles. Hardly something a regular doctor would wear, but good thing she wasn't a regular doctor. 

She looked down at her old boots and gave a satidfyed nod. Those were fine. Old reliable, as Audrey would've said. 

A pang of sorrow hit her chest like a flaming bolt. Audrey would be so upset with her... Hopefully, though, she wouldn't have to see her again. 

Paracelsus pushed the thoughts of the woman from her mind. All she needed was a new bag, and her old side-slung one simply wouldn't do. Luckily, there was one sitting next to an old knife. 

She grabbed them both, smirking as she did. The bag had shoulder pads, which had very real spikes on them. She couldn't think of any reason why a doctor would need spiked shoulder pads, but... The option was there. 

She put the knife into a sheath and clipped it into her belt. She then put all her gear into her bag, tossed her old school one to the side, and crawled out through the hole. 

She stood up slowly, and began to sneak away. All she had to do was find a carriage, and she'd be home free. So to speak. 

After only a few minutes of walking, she found the carriage. She grinned, and took off running towards it. She unfolded the paper and skidded to a stop next to the man, holding it up. The man gave a toothy, unnerving grin. 

"Lord Darkest got one, didn't he?" 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind... Hop on in, sir. I'll take ya there... Welcome to your new home, mister." 

Paracelsus decided against correcting him, and instead jumped into the carriage. The second she sat down, the man was off. And she was on the ride to her new home. 

Sitting on the carriage was a young woman with a hood on. She wore an ill-fitting chest plate, with a mace clasped in her hands. Next to her sat a book of holy verses. The woman gave Paracelsus a small wave. Paracelsus returned it. 

"I take it we're going to the same place... Sister?" Paracelsus asked, tilting her head. The woman shook her head. 

"Not a sister, at least not anymore. My name is Junia. But yes. If your location is the darkest estate as well, then we travel together." 

"Fantastic! I am Paracelsus, former student and scholar of the university here. I came looking for a change, though, and this may very well be it. We have quite a ride, I would assume..." 

"Indeed." The woman named Junia gave a friendly smile, the edges of her eyes crinkling as she did. "I suppose we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other then." 

"Well, I'm sure having somebody that seems as friendly as you for a companion will make the journey much more bearable." Paracelsus pulled her legs up and crossed them, leaning forward. Somehow, she knew that Junia could tell she was smiling back. 

Maybe... Things would work out. She could do her studies, and not get labeled a murderer. Perhaps she could even have friends, since she wouldn't be so burdened with her studies. The thought made her giddy. 

And this Junia seemed like a good person to start making friends with. 


	11. Madness and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heir is forced to listen to the constant torment of his Ancestor, and he isn't quite sure whether it is his own mind or something more sinister whispering in the depths of his shattered psyche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! First chapter focusing on the Heir! Migraines be a bitch, just saying.  
> Anyways, something I found interesting was the fact that the Ancestor speaks throughout the game, and the player is supposed to play at the Heir. ALSO knowing the end, it's all made me come to this idea of the Ancestor "haunting" the heir. Idk tho  
> Basically Andrew hears the Ancestor who switches between mocking him and his failures and encouraging him.  
> YA h  
> Unedited but that's fine!

He couldn't bear the sight of the man in front of him, but he could do nothing else but smile.  
  
Staring at the man made him *angry*. It filled him with such a rage he never felt before. He didn't get so angry when his siblings let his pet cat hang and die. He didn't get so angry when the gun had been held to his head and he was robbed. But seeing the figure in front of him? It made him mad. It made his temples throb, and his jaw hurt.  
  
He hated the person in front of him, but he couldn't do anything.   
  
The taunting smile disappeared from the Heir's lips, and he loosened his white-knuckle grip on the mirror. No more smiling. He was alone. Save for *him*, of course.  
  
But *he* didn't count. *He* wasn't a real person. All *he* was was a taunting memory that would fade with time.   
  
The Heir, a man named Andrew Darkest, straightened his back and sighed. "You won't leave me alone," the Heir whispered, "will you?"  
  
"No," Whispered back the mirror. It was not the Heir speaking, despite it being his voice. It was the Ancestor, *his* Ancestor, his words taking hostage Andrew's tongue. He hadn't left him alone, not since he arrived in this damned place. He made the man named Andrew Darkest twist and transform, turn into something he isn't. The Ancestor made Andrew laugh and dance, like a pathetic puppet performing for a crowd of pests.   
  
Andrew turned, walking away from the mirror. The voice followed him, like a mangy dog begging for scraps.   
  
"You are already failing," Andrew whispered to himself. "You are hurting them. They trusted you. Not anymore." this time, the words were his own. He knew he was right. He could see the way they all hated him. He didn't care, though.   
  
He grabbed the bottle of whisky sitting opened on his desk, not wasting time finding a glass. He pressed the bottle to his lips and took a sip, gagging as he drank the alcohol within. He never was one for whisky, but it was all he could think of doing.  
  
Drinking it was like drinking poison, and for a moment he hoped that it really *was* posioned. Somebody would take his life, and he would be freed from this hell. But he didn't deserve such a mercy. He would never be granted one. There was no poison outside of what the alcohol already was. No, he would be forced to suffer.   
  
Nobody knew what secrets this cursed hamlet held, and even he wasn't completely sure. All he knew was that his Ancestor had done something awful, and now he was left to clean up the mess.  
  
He walked over to the window, looking at the dead town beneath him. He held the whisky and twisted the bottle around idly as he started at the ant-like figures going about their days.   
  
When he walked through, people turned and glared. He was treated like a criminal, a monster to be feared rather than a figure trying to help. People swore on his name, or even spat at his shoes. Everybody hated him, and that he knew for certain.  
  
Andrew whipped around and launched the bottle away, tears blurring his vision. He heard it shatter but he didn't see where it landed. Everything in his "office" swam and danced, making everything impossible to comprehend. He swallowed, gasping and placing a hand on his chest. The whisky burned his throat, but even that faded away.  
  
He felt empty.  
  
Andrew turned back to the window at the right time, just as the stagecoach came ridding it. Waiting within would be two poor souls, forced into this hopeless doom. Andrew plastered on his best smile, and began to make his way down to meet them.  
  
"You have sentenced them to their death," Whispered the Ancestor, deep within Andrew's skull. Andrew didn't respond.  
  
"They will not forgive you for your crimes," hissed the Ancestor, tearing open Andrew's head. Andrew didn't respond.  
  
"You will soon see the tragic extent of my failings," said the Ancestor, going still. Andrew didn't respond. The voice was not real. It was his own. It was his own mind driving him mad.  
  
Andrew arrived in front of the stagecoach, a headache thundering deep within. It was just the alcohol. It had to be.  
  
"Welcome, welcome!" Andrew grinned, opening the side door of the stagecoach and bowing low. He waited until he heard the telltale footsteps of the poor souls stepping off of the stagecoach to straightened up. He made sure his grin was still strong, and still friendly.  
  
The first figure was a man with a golden mask, wrapped in loose bandages all around his body, save for a chest plate. He held a broken greatsword with one hand, looking down at Andrew. He was strong and he was tall, looking ready for any sort of fight.  
  
The one behind him wore a black hood with a helmet over it. He was dressed in real armor all around, unlike his masked companion. An axe dangled on one side of his body, a hook on the other. He was easily just as tall as the bandaged man, and far more intimidating.  
  
Andrew hummed, folding his arms behind his body. "Greetings. I am Andrew Darkest, the heir to this place. I am honored to make your acquaintance."  
  
"likewise," muttered the man with the golden mask. "I am... Baldwin."  
  
Andrew turned to the man with the hood, who had spoken nothing yet. He grunted. "...Tardif."  
  
"Well, I welcome you once again. Follow me, allow me to show you around thw humble Hamlet." Andrew turned around and waved for them to follow him, his grin disappearing. His head hurt, and he felt sick.  
  
"First," he said with fake cheeriness, "Let me show you where you shall sleep. The lodgings are... Simple as of now, but we plan to renovate and expand them. For now, though, there is room for everybody."  
  
"Is there a room private from everybody?" Questioned Baldwin.  
  
"Well... I can provide one!" Andrew gave a weak laugh. "Is there any particular reason why? If I give one to you, then everybody might come clambering to get their own private place!"  
  
"The reason is private, though... I suppose I can tell you later. You will gather information about us all one way or another, I'd assume." He folded his arms slowly. Andrew nodded.  
  
"Whenever you feel comfortable, my friend. Come now, let us go see if anybody is inside. Perhaps we can say hi."  
  
Andrew knocked and pushed open the door to the bedrooms, grinning. "Hello, hello! I sincerely hope I am not intruding, but we have two new guests!"  
  
"Why must you *yell* at such ungodly hours..." A voice grumbled from inside. Somebody cleared their throat.  
  
"We're all dressed, if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Splendid!" Andrew opened the door wide and walked in, leading Tardif and Baldwin in.  
  
Damian was already gone, off to do whatever he did. Reynauld slept with an arm draped over Dismas while the bandit remained blissfully unaware of what was happening. Audrey had pulled a blanket over her head and balanced her hat on the lump that was visible, and Junia and Paracelsus sat together on Junia's bed. Andrew waved at the two behind him. "This is Baldwin and Tardif. They shall be joining you on your quest. Oh, how fun!"  
  
"Greetings," Said Baldwin. Tardif huffed.  
  
"Those two sleeping together are Dismas and Reynauld," Andrew began with a motion to the crusader and bandit. "and the grumpy one is Audrey."  
  
"I am not *grumpy,* you foul fiend, I am simply *exhausted.*"  
  
"As I said, she's grumpy. Leave her alone in the morning. Those two sitting together are Junia and Paracelsus. They're far kinder than Audrey."  
  
Audrey sat up, throwing her hat at Andrew with a glare. "Let me *sleep,* I said!"  
  
Andrew ducked away from the assault with ease. "Fine, fine. I shall leave you be. Oh, and Junia? You best use your holy magic to cure a hangover, you will be coming along with Paracelsus, Audrey and Reynauld."  
  
Junia whined, but didn't speak. Andrew grinned.  
  
"Well! Let us continue the tour, yes?" He picked up Audrey's hat, throwing it back to her with a nod. He then walked out with Baldwin and Tardif in tow before Audrey could retaliate.  
  
"It would appear you gathered a colorful cast of mercenaries. Tell me, my Lord, are they effective fighters?" Baldwin cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Well... First of all, I much dislike being called *lord,* so I must request you refrain from calling me that. But besides that silly request... They very much are. Reynauld was a warrior in many crusades, and Dismas has had his fair share of fighting experience. Paracelsus is a trained doctor with a scary amount of knowledge about poisons and Junia is a warrior nun. She fights less, but she heals through holy miracles. Audrey... Hmm. She is quite skilled, but also... Never mind her. I doubt you will be working with her much. "  
  
"You never know."  
  
They continued to walk, Tardif staying remarkably silent as they made their way through the commotion of the town. Not that there was much to push through, as people made way for Andrew. *Gods,* his head hurt.  
  
"This here is where the Abbey and Tavern is. I will pay all costs, so you may relax whenever needed. The caretaker occasionally takes up space, though, so watch out for him." Andrew didn't let them ask questions, as he was already clapping his hands together. "The blacksmith and the guildhall have just set up, so you may go and visit at any time. There, they will teach you skills you may not know, or upgrade your arms."  
  
"Thank you." Baldwin gave a small bow, wincing as he did. Tardif nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now, you two take a rest, alright? I'm sure the journey was long and hard, so I shall not force you to go down to the dungeon *too* soon. Thank you for coming, once again." Andrew bowed. He wanted this to be over. His head hurt and his stomach was sick. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to come by and ask. I shall make sure all your needs are met!"  
  
It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.  
  
Andrew grinned at them, before he turned and rushed away. Walking quickly, shoving through those that didn't move fast enough, he made his way back to his home. It hurt and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand with the pain and the sickness. It twisted and knotted and made him want to scream.  
  
He threw open the door to his house, running up to his office. He was barely able to find any sort of trash-can before he fell to his knees and began to heave. He hadn't eaten though, and the only thing that came up was stomach bile mixed with dark red blood.  
  
He shuddered, closing his eyes. "Damn you," he whispered to the sky as he fell onto his back. His breathing slowly became regular again, and the pain in his stomach subsided. "*Fuck* you."  
  
"You will soon know the tragic extent of my failings," Whispered the Ancestor in Andrew Darkest's voice, "And you will soon suffer the same fate."


	12. The Dead Don't Come to Life (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dismas too injured to adventure into the depths with them, Andrew takes Reynauld, Audrey, Paracelsus and Junia to face their first major challenge: the Necromancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IN MY DEFENSE, IT WAS FINALS TIME DUEING JANUARY AND I WAS WORKING ON SCHOOL
> 
> Anyways, this is the first part of an arc! I plan to make regular dungeons way shorter, but bosses and important stories will be written in full. Also, I cover a plot hole, I've decided that Paracelsus instinctively lies. A lot. Not to hurt people, she just does. Mostly to "protect her work."
> 
> But anyways! This is a LONG chapter but it gave me SO MUCH TROUBLE so I'm just saying fuck it and posting it
> 
> Happy valentines day yall, and if it's not your thing then I hope you have a good day! Love your friends and love yourself too, as cheesy as that is!

Clipclop, clipclop, clipclop.

The hooves of the horse beat the ground like a drum signaling war, a steady thump filling Junia with dread. A quick glance to her companions, though, showed they were far worse off than her. Audrey's calm demeanor was shaken, her eyes darting around more than usual, and Paracelsus constantly jumped at the slightest sound. Reynauld seemed fine, but she could simply... Tell how stressed he was.

Junia placed her hand on top of Paracelsus', giving a weak smile. "You promised to take the back right?"

The doctor jumped slightly, before she shook her head slightly. "I... Did. But I also expected to have more than a night to recover. I doubt I can handle it today," she admitted. 

"That was a joke, my friend." Junia's smile faded away into a frown as she grabbed onto Paracelsus' hand. "Are you quite alright?"

"Having multitudes of pigs puke on you is quite unnerving," Audrey piped up, lifting her hat slightly to peek out from under the brim. "More than a bit of drinking is entirely needed."

"Ah." Junia let go of Paracelsus' hand, glancing down at the carriage floor.

The doctor cleared her throat. "As much as I loathe to admit it, she is quite right. I wonder what Andrew is planning, sending us out so constantly."

"If he takes us back into that cursed forest, I'm quitting." Audrey pulled her hat back down again with a huff. "No amount of gold is worth my life."

Reynauld looked around at his companions, his helmet resting on his knee. "We should stop this bickering and simply focus on steeling our nerves."

"Why, I would hardly call this bickering, my friend! *Bickering* would mean I--"

"Audrey." Paracelsus held up a hand. Reynauld kept eye contact locked with Audrey, though, daring her to look away. The graverobber didn't.

Junia cleared her throat, standing up. Just as she did, the carriage wheel hit a rock. It nearly knocked her down, having to lean on the side to stay standing. Reynauld swore under his breath. "If we have to hike to the place..."

The carriage rolled to a stop, and out came the Heir, poking his head through the door. "We're here, my friends!"

The adventurers pulled on their gear and filed out of the carriage, landing on the stone and dirt path to the ancestral ruins. Andrew had brought along his gun and old boots, though his clothing was his usual finery. Audrey hummed, pleased.

"It would appear he has *learned* from last time," Audrey mumbled to Paracelsus. Paracelsus pulled her mask on rather than respond.

"My friends, I have been studying my ancestors notes religiously, and it would appear a great evil stalks these halls." Andrew began to pace, folding his hands behind his back. His eyes held a barely contained excitement. "We are brave heroes, and you all? You are the finest, most experienced... And least injured."

"of course we're the most experienced, you have given us a rest since we arrived!" Audrey made sure to stay quiet enough that Andrew couldn't hear, but he still spared her a glance. She looked at the ground.

"Well... Interruptions aside, where was I? Oh, right! You are my finest team, save for Dismas. But due to unfortunate circumstances, he will be sitting this one out. But I'm sure Audrey can fill in his role well enough! Snarky and bitter!"

Paracelsus placed a hand in front of Audrey before she could do anything to Andrew.

He seemed blissfully unaware of how angry Audrey was, simply continuing on. "The man we wish to hunt today, may he be called even that, used to work with my ancestor. Like many of the folk I've come to read about, the Lord wronged him in an unforgivable way. My ancestor, he wished to reverse death. He wish to bring the dead to life."

Junia could feel the unease wash over the group. Where there would've been friendly banter, there was now a dark cloud over them all. Andrew simply went on.

"The man was a scholar, perhaps the more prolific. An intelligent man that my uncle slaughtered. And using both unholy magic and science, he was revived. He was then sent to torment and toil in the ruins, the dead now permanently alive."

"But the dead... Don't come to life." Once again, Audrey spoke. No more wit or charm, simply palpable fear. "I can take a mutated pig. I can take that. But... The dead don't walk. That is not how it works. I've plundered many graveyards in my life, and this... This doesn't happen to them!"

"My friend, it happened. Anybody wish to prove to Audrey that the dead coming back to life isn't as far fetched as one would think?"

Paracelsus nodded slowly. "Alas... We have all three seen it with our own eyes. Cursed chalices and diseased weapons galore. The dead roam these halls once more."

"Thank you." Andrew gave a warm smile, before he went back to pacing. "The man is undead, but retained far more intelligence than the rabble we have slain in our adventures here. I fear he might be one of the main causes of our undead friends."

Dead silence. Nobody dared move, nor speak. The very thought of it all was bone chilling, at least to Junia. This was no mere hunt for loot, nor simple purging. They were actually going to face... Evil. Genuine, wholehearted evil with the brains to think and a vengeance to act.

Finally, Reynauld walked forward, taking Andrew's place. "My friends, we may have only known each other for a short time, but we have faced far worse horrors than simply a necromancer. We have slain far more evils. And if this man conjures them, we strike them all down. We burn brighter than the torches we carry, and we are stronger than the evils. Our minds are strong, our blades are sure, and our strikes are true.

"The evils we will encounter will surely be many, but not enough to slow us. We have fought greater horrors. Pestilence, poverty, faith and wars. My time in the crusades was not a positive one, but I learned many things. We stand stronger together, a stalwart wall of strength and honor. We can be battered and we can be bruised. We can be chipped, but we will not break. Onward, my friends! We march, and we take down this evil man! And then we head home with his head and we rest for once!"

There was no cheering, but there was certainly excited murmurs. Andrew gave Reynauld a nod, before he took the lead. "Follow me, my adventurous allies! This will be a long one, but I have a vague idea of where to go! Strike a match! Light the torch! We go evil hunting today!"

Falling into order, the party filed into the ruins with vigor and excitement. Junia in the back, Reynauld in the front, and a torch in Audrey's hand. They entered the ruins, and soon the only light was from that of the torch.

Andrew carried the bulk of their supplies, singing a small song as he lead them along. Audrey kept close to Reynauld, occasionally brandishing the torch around as if to ward off any odd shadows.

Paracelsus slowed down to keep pace with Junia. "Exiciting, isn't it? Treasures and... Evil necromancers. I will admit, I'm a bit sad that we have to kill him. I would've loved to question him about his findings!"

They share a gentle laugh. Paracelsus still seemed nervous, despite her mask and deadly concoctions at hand. Junia gently took her hand once more.

"Is that the reason you wanted to become a doctor?"

"...Partly?" Paracelsus sighed. "Curing death is something all of my peers wished to do, and I was no different. The exact reason is still something else."

"Something you still don't want to mention?"

"I'm glad you understand." Paracelsus sighed, pulling her hood a bit tighter against her head with her free hand. Junia squeezed her hand and smiled softly.

They continued to walk in silence, hands still clasped together. It was only when Audrey glanced back and raised an eyebrow that they let go and shared yet another small laugh.

Junia was about to say something else when Reynauld held up a hand, stopping the party. "Alright, our first room of many. Are you all prepared for this?"

The party all mumbled yeses of their own. Reynauld nodded, and then grabbing his sword up, he pushed opened the door. Audrey waved the torch around as they entered, and Paracelsus grabbed her knife and bottles of blight. Junia simply got her mace and book ready.

She was prepared for monstrous horrors beyond imagining, but what she got was... Spiders. Simply four spiders, all of them scrambling to get into some order. Sure, they were up to her knees and *extremely* hairy, acid dripping from their fangs, but they were just... Spiders! Junia gave a relieved sigh, turning towards the doctor to give a quip when she frowned.

Paracelsus' hand was shaking like crazy, the bottle of blight almost slipping from her hand. She was muttering something to herself, too. Junia tapped her arm and flinched away when Paracelsus jumped back. Junia tilted her head.

"Are you alright," she questioned as she got ready for her attack. In the time she had spent trying to help Paracelsus, Reynauld and Audrey had already killed one of the spiders. Paracelsus shook her head.

"They're so *huge*, spiders... They don't get that big!" She suddenly threw her blight, watching it explode and douse one of the spiders in the liquid.

Junia held her mace up, and golden light nearly struck one of the spiders. It barely missed, though, scorching the ground next to it. Junia pouted before she looked back at Paracelsus again.

"Are you scared of spiders?" Junia asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. Paracelsus laughed weakly.

"Who--Who wouldn't? They're huge, and they're so spindly, and they're--Duck!" She suddenly grabbed Junia and yanked her down, a glob of green poison flying over both their heads. Junia whistled, jumping back up.

"I can hardly believe you're scared of spiders!" Junia replied, still smiling. Audrey barked a laugh.

"*Scared?* She's petrified! In fact, one time we were having a nice talk, and-- whoop!" Audrey jumped to the side, throwing a knife at the spider that had spat at her. It went limp as the knife pierced its fuzzy head. She grinned. 

Junia raised her mace, ready to kill one of the last two when something sticky wrapped around her. It sent her staggering to the ground, arms completely wrapped up in webbing. She gagged, trying and failing to get free from the web.

Paracelsus looked down at her and gave a soft laugh. "See why I don't exactly like spiders?"

"I doubt the spiders you're used to could do such a thing," Reynauld interjected with a laugh of his own. He instead whipped out a paper filled with holy scripture. Even with webs dripping in front of her face, Junia could recognize it.

Suddenly, the spiders were bathed in golden light the skin and fuzzy legs all burning. They collapsed, one even flipping onto its back and curling its legs shut.

The spiders now dead, all of the unhindered adventurers turned to face Junia. Paracelsus grabbed her knife and got down low. "I should leave you there, revenge for laughing at me. I think you can see why I hate spiders, hmm?"

Junia huffed. "As Reynauld said, I doubt the spiders you felt with could ever do that."

Audrey walked over and knelt, getting to work freeing the Vestal. "I apologize sincerely for Paracelsus. She doesn't understand how to have fun."

"I *do*, Audrey." Paracelsus started to peel off the the webs, unwrapping Junia. "I just find it inappropriate to poke fun during such a serious time."

Reynauld was soon helping too, and in less than a minute Junia was freed. She smiled at all of them. "I'm sorry for the trouble, I'll be sure to keep better watch next time."

"No need to apologize, friend, it was a simple mistake." Reynauld gave her shoulder a pat, nodding at her. Paracelsus gave a thumbs up, and Audrey flashed her a smile.

The group quickly filed back into order without another word, when *Andrew* cleared his throat. "Well! What a splendid example of what wonders teamwork can do! Bantering, teamwork, simply wondrous! Is this how you act when I'm not around?" He clapped his hands, a beaming grin threatening to split his rounded face. "Well, I must simply congratulate you all! If this is the skill level you all use, this necromancer will fall to our might in no time flat!"

Reynauld nodded again. "Of course, sir. We aim to use our best skills, and with our employer judging us I am certain we will all be fighting to the best of our ability. Not that we wouldn't without your supervision, I simply mean--"

"I understand." Andrew laughed. "When we camp, I will love to talk to you all more. I have barely had the chance, besides our little talks in town. Let us continue now!" he walked to the door and pushed it open.

Reynauld followed after, though Audrey hung back with Junia and Paracelsus. After a few second sof silence, though, Audrey shoo-ed the doctor away.

With a confused hum, she walked up and took Audrey's spot behind Reynauld. She also held Junia back, until they were a good distance back. Junia frowned.

"Are you sure this is wise, Audrey?"

"Fear not, my dear; you keep watch, and we can talk." She gave a somewhat mischievous smile. "Now, remember the story I was telling you about Paracelsus and the spider?"

All worry washed away, and Junia smiled back. "I do! Please, tell me; I'm curious!"

"Well! One time, before I started to pay for her schooling but while we were discussing such a possibility, we were having a drink and chatting. Wine for me, tea for her. We were talking about the recent events of town, when she suddenly fell silent. I tried to get her to explain, but she was all clammed up." Audrey grabbed up one of her knives, tapping the top with her finger. "Eventually, I noticed what had gotten her to go do silent. It was a tiny spider, no large than the nail of my thumb, crawling on the table in front of us.

"You'd expect the medical student who spent her days around corpses to be fine with a little spider, but no! She could barely handle the sight of it! Now, I have no love for those spindly pests, but even I could deal with it. I had to grab it and release it outside before she would speak again, and even then her hands would shake so much that she could barely drink. Eventually, we simply parted ways. Lord knows what she did after that."

"Is she really that afraid of them," Junia asked when Audrey finished. The woman laughed.

"Deathly terrified! It's quite endearing, if you ask me. Such a terrifying young woman, so proficient and trained in killing, and yet she was done in by a little spider! It is adorable."

"You care about Paracelsus a lot, right?"

"That I do." Audrey sheathed her throwing knife, looking over to Junia. "We go back quite a long time."

"You do?"

"Yes! Her parents and I knew each other. Not that I'm *that* old. I married into wealth, my husband was far older than me. Paracelsus was already around thirteen or so when we first met. I don't even remember why we were introduced. But we're old friends."

"She never mentioned! In fact, she made it sound like she barely knew you!"

"Truly? Well, she must be... Ashamed? Huh. Well, trust me when I say we've known each other for while, and when she asked me to potentially sponsor her college education, I agreed in a heartbeat. So long as she promised to graduate and take care of me when I was old. Looks like we might not have the chance to do either."

They fell silent, though it felt surprisingly comfortable. After about a minute of walking, they all entered a room at the end of the hallway.

It was empty, save for a decorative urn. Audrey walked up to it and frowned. "Pricey... The urn itself would fetch a heafty sum, but the odds of it surviving the entire journey is slim to none."

"What about the gifts within," questioned Andrew. Audrey hummed.

"If we can find them, then I'm certain that would be worth far more. Who wants to dig through the ashes of somebody's mother?"

Paracelsus was the only one to step forward, earning a grin from Audrey. "I can." She walked over to the urn of ashes, singing a small tune. She then made sure her gloves were on tight, and reached inside.

Junia had to surpress a groan, and she could tell Reynauld was just as displeased. Paracelsus simply shuffled around inside, until she pulled out a jeweled necklace, several glittering stones and some gold coins. "Well, fortune smirks at least. They're ashy, but they'll clean up nicely."

"Well... Splendid?" Andrew went to take the gold from Paracelsus, but she hugged it close her her chest.

"You won't want to touch this, sir. If we have a bag, I'll put them in, but... We don't know what could be on it. And we won't have any way to treat it for quite some time," Paracelsus explained. Audrey produced a little satchel from her side pocket, allowing Paracelsus to deposit the treasure within.

"Well! With that little mess out of the way, shall we continue on?" Andrew clapped his hands together and turned. Reynauld and Paracelsus walked out first, their conversation muffled by their masks.

Audrey smiled, giving a small bow to Junia. "Well, my dear? We mustn't let them think we were gossiping about them, even if that's what we were doing. Tell me, you must have some wondrous stories about your time as a sister, right?"

Junia felt any excitement she had about walking with Audrey fade away. "Ah. Well, no. Not entirely. There was one time a sister spoke during her vow of silence, and she got hit with Mother Superior's switch several times. And one time, a priest and a sister were found togetether in bed. That was a large drama throughout the entire town."

"Do you not have any good stories? Anything positive? Was your time there simply that awful?" Audrey slowed her pace, dropping her voice to a somewhat concerned whisper.

"I never wanted to be a nun. My parents had to give me up, in a way. The cloister offered to take me in, and my parents jumped at the opportunity. I was but a child." Junia shrugged, looking away. "I don't really like to talk about it."

Audrey rested her hand on Junia's back, frowning. "Well. I suppose I should tell you about myself, then?"

"That would be much appreciated."

Audrey straightened up and cleared her throat, giving a smile. "Well, my darling, I wasn't born into wealth. Most of my family life was spent living comfortably, but well within my means. When I was in my early twenties, I was married to a wealthy man. I didn't love him, but I was able to give money to my parents and enjoy luxuries I had never experienced before. I was introduced to Paracelsus not even a month after I was married, her parents trusting me for some reason."

"Im sure people could find something to like about you, eventually."

Audrey gasped in mock offense. "I am hurt!" she said with a grin. "You say such hurtful things, dear!"

Junia gave a quiet giggle. "I simply speak the truth."

Audrey gave an exaggerated huff before she sped up, throwing a playful tantrum. Junia sped her pace as well, though mostly to not be left behind. The party soon arrived in front of another door, and they rearranged into their usual order. Andrew opened it and lead them in, though they all breathes a collective sigh of relief upon the sight of the empty room.

Junia kept smiling weakly, turning it to Audrey when she came to stand beside her again. Perhaps this quest would be good. Perhaps nothing bad would happy.

Perhaps they would succeed with ease. 


	13. The Dead Don't Come to Life (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness, fear and eventually bravery. When faced with odd skeletons that fall far easier than expected, suspicion grows within the party. It does nothing to ease Junia's growing dread. And with Audrey's constant insistence that they're being followed, along with several heroes teetering on the edge between heroism and insanity, the party seems wrought with bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH LOOK AT ME WRITING QUICKLY
> 
> So! Basically, here's how I see virtues: your heroes have still gone pretty much mad, but they respond positively to it. thats it. that's just how it is.
> 
> Also i found it really funny to imagine Audrey the graverobber not believing in the undead or anything.
> 
> and also, b o n e s.

They were not going to succeed with ease.

The first inkling of how terribly wrong this whole expedition was bound to go hit Junia as they approached the first undead fight. Everybody but Audrey could tell something was going to happen, as the woman would constantly proclaim “the dead will not walk.”

The walk through the hallways nearing the first room was entirely silent, doing nothing to still Junia’s growing nerves. If she had been completely incapacitated by spiders, how would she be able to handle undead skeletons? Forgetting she had fought and disintegrated several, she felt dread begin to take hold.

And then they arrived at the room, the door looming ominously before them. Deep within, shuffling and creaking could be heard. Andrew readied his pistol and was about to open the door, when Audrey cleared her throat. Everybody stopped and turned to look at her.

“Ah, yes, well… Does anybody else hear that peculiar… banging sound?” She said, tilting her head. Reynauld tapped the door with his sword. 

“You mean the skeletons behind here?”

“No, this is different. It sounds like we’re being followed, by somebody with chains on. It’s quite grating, but I would prefer we not be stalked. Shall we go back and check?” 

“Audrey, I appreciate the, um,  _ concern, _ but we’re quite fine. I get it if you don’t want to face the skeletons,” Andrew said gently, “But we must do this.”

“I doubt there are any skeletons. Brigands perhaps, but not skeletons.” But she didn’t argue any further, instead glancing behind them one last time. 

With a tired sigh, Andrew pushed open the door and instantly sighed once again. The skeletons were in line, all prepared to fight. “Thank you, Audrey! Your little  _ holdup  _ has allowed them to organize!”

Audrey, however, wasn’t listening. She was instead balking at the skeletons all aiming their weapons and preparing a charge. She didn’t even have some weapon drawn. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide, and the first expression she made was one of fear. She took a step backwards, but a shove from Paracelsus kept her in place. 

“They’re really alive,” Audrey whispered, finally drawing her daggers. She was about to throw one when Andrew held up a hand.

“Reynauld, stun the brutish one. Junia, go for the bastard with the goblet. Paracelsus, prepare an attack. Audrey, do what you do best and simply disappear until I say so.”

Without a clever snapback, Audrey jumped into the shadows and shoved everybody forward. Reynauld was able to bash in the head of an armored skeleton with the hilt of his sword, though it seemed to do little to stun it. It instead only made it angrier, clicking its jawbone. It then retaliated with a mighty blow from its shield, sending Reynauld staggering backwards. Paracelsus was forced to take his spot, the doctor now looking tiny compared to the other beasts. She stood tall, though, grabbing out her dagger and lunging forward. She skipped past the first one, instead driving her wicked dagger into one of the walking bone rabble. It hissed but missed any attempt at a counter.

It instead went towards Reynauld, who was now somehow behind Junia, aiming for an attack with its crude club. With her mace, Junia blocked the attack and shoved it back, before she twirled hers in her hand and shot it up to the sky. The skeleton with the goblet was hit with golden light, spilling some of its liquid as it went to hold its head. Junia grinned before she glanced back.

Audrey hadn’t yet made a move, and in Junia’s distracted moment she felt something collide with her shoulder. Her pauldrons protected her from what could’ve been a devastating blow, but the pain was sharp. She whipped around to find herself facing the brutish one just as it yanked its axe out of her shoulder armor. It left a large dent, but that seemed to be the brunt of the damage.

She was about to say something when Audrey came flying forward, driving her dagger into its head. The skull cracked and the monster snarled, but just like that it collapsed to the ground. Audrey jumped back as the skeleton with the club tried to bash her, and she took a spot in front of Paracelsus. Paracelsus got one of her many poisons ready and lobbed it at the stunned skeleton in the back, dousing it with burning ooze.

Reynauld pushed his way back up to the front again, moving Audrey and Paracelsus back to their rightful spots. He still wasn’t prepared to attack, though, holding his head while he readied his grip on his sword.

Finally, the finely-dressed skeleton threw its chalice forward, dousing Paracelsus in liquid. She visibly cringed, and the liquid seemed to burn. But that was all it did, as she readied another attack with ease. 

However, it was Audrey who attacked next. She grabbed her pickaxe off the side of her leg, and then leaped forward, hitting and digging into the head of the one with the club. The rabble didn’t even have time to retaliate, as its head broke into pieces like the defender before it, collapsing to the ground. Reynauld swung his sword and shattered the neck of the final skeleton, leaving headless and battered corpses on the ground.

They all panted, looking at the remains in front of them. Junia held her shoulder and Reynauld groaned, but besides that they were relatively unharmed. Audrey was the first to talk. “Well. It would appear I am either hallucinating, or I was wrong. As much as I would prefer the former, it… It would seem the dead do indeed walk these halls. Splendid.”

“Well, for somebody with no experience fighting these damned abominations, you move well.” Reynauld took his helmet off and rubbed a bruise on his head. He turned to face Audrey. “How did you do such things? You seemed to simply disappear from view. And the fact that you shattered the skull of both of them…”

“Well, dear, when you spend hours upon hours in graveyards and around the  _ not _ living dead, you become quite proficient at understanding how they work and how to break them.” She then frowned, looking to Paracelsus. “Well, doctor? Your diagnosis?”

“These are old corpses.” Paracelsus pulled off her mask, her hands shaking. She then knelt down beside one of the bodies. “Pardon my breaking of procedure, but… These must’ve been here for years. That’s the only reason why we could break their bones easily. It was almost as if whatever made them strong was being sucked out of it. Trust me, unless the bones are pathetically small, they do not shatter when you hit them with a weapon unless you hit  _ extremely hard. _ Reynauld, tell me; with how much force do you think you hit the beast with?”

Reynauld looked down. “Not that much. I was angry, but I was, and still am, light headed.” He walked to one of the walls, readied his sword, and swung. It made a loud  _ ding _ as stone clashed with metal, but it did little more than dull his blade and chip at a little bit of stone. He walked back over and knelt down as well.

“And Junia, I saw you bat away an attack for Reynauld.” Paracelsus stood. “With how much force did you feel they hit you with?”

Junia frowned, rubbing her shoulder. “I cannot say I recall, but it wasn’t much.” She joined the others huddled around the corpses.

Audrey picked up a bone that appeared to belong to the arm, and set aside her pickaxe. And then, with a slight grunt, she managed to snap the bone into half. She tossed them aside. “Now, I am by no means  _ weak, _ but healthy bones don’t do that.”

“Andrew,” Reynauld piped up, “You said a necromancer walked these halls?”

“Why, yes indeed.”

“Then what if these are the corpses of those killed in order to bring the necromancer back to life?”

“No, that wouldn’t work.” Paracelsus shook her head, donning her mask once again.

“According to your theory, the ‘lifeforce’ was collected in order to bring back the necromancer. How, pray-tell, would these skeletons come back to life then? Where would that ‘lifeforce’ or whatever you wish to call it come from?”

“They do not seem like they have critical thought. Perhaps they were risen with less magic expended, and given the singular goal of stopping any intruders?” Reynauld put his helmet back on once again, sighing gently.

“Junia? Do you perhaps have something you would wish to add to this, my dear?” Audrey stood up and stretched before she grabbed her pickaxe and put it back onto her leg. Junia frowned.

“Reynauld mentioned magic… Perhaps ‘twas the case? How long has the necromancer been dead?”

“Oh, heavens…” Andrew scuffed the ground with his boot, almost slipping on a piece of bone. “Easily a decade?”

“Would that not give a man enough time to study heavily, learning the tricks and tips of something like necromancy? Perhaps it is not hard to believe, then, that while life was expended to revive the necromancer, it was not needed for these beasts?”

Paracelsus shook her head. “I respectfully disagree, Junia.”

“Then what do you say?”

“Perhaps the life was not human, and that is why they are so simple. The pig monsters we saw, remember? You were not there, but we all were.”

“Oh! My ancestor mentioned that they bred quickly,” Andrew interjected.

“Exactly! The necromancer killed them, took those lives and repurposed them here. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Whatever the case, we should continue on.” Audrey had somehow produced armfuls of goods, grinning. “These will make the trip worth it!” She handed them to Andrew, before she slid next to Junia and grinned.

Without any more words, the party was off again, wandering through the halls. They had been down there for hours, and the walls were starting to blur together and form one continuous mess of grey and green.

Despite the successful fight, something still made Junia uneasy. Something about the way things would end up going. Her nerves were on edge, and each sound made her jump more and more. Things were bound to go wrong, that she was sure of.

The rest of her allies, however, didn’t seem as alarmed. They walked through the halls with a spring in their steps, and after almost entering another room, Junia could feel her worry beginning to wash away.

That was, until, Paracelsus placed a foot on the wrong stone and suddenly spikes shot up into her leg. She had taken over holding the torch, but just as she was about to light a new one she stepped on an odd stone.

The stone slid down, and before she could jump out of the way, spikes of all different sizes shot up and impaled her in the leg. She let out a strangled cry, collapsing to the ground as the spikes ripped out of her flesh. “Watch out,” she gasped, “Don’t touch the trap!”

Junia was the first to her, Audrey closely behind. Reynauld had taken to marking the trap and Andrew instantly went to watching their backs. Junia dropped to her knees next to her, grabbing her book of verses. Audrey rolled her eyes. “Holy words will do little to heal something like this.”

“Do not underestimate me, Audrey. My miracles have worked before, you have simply been unable to witness them--”

“Friends, stop the bickering!” Paracelsus sat up, and then she began to  _ laugh _ . It was jovial, something quite unfitting for such a dire situation. “Even steel cannot pierce a healthy immune system! It shall be fine, you needn’t waste your supplies on me.”

Junia shook her head. “Then lucky for you my methods take no supplies. Relax, lay back down. Are you feeling alright?”

“Well, I am actually feeling splendid. But fine, if you must, go ahead.”

The vestal gave her one last glance, before she flipped open the book to a page with a bent corner, held up her hand, and began to read from it. 

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then a soft glow began to emanate from her hands. It bathed the area around the two in a warm light, and slowly the flesh on Paracelsus’ leg began to knit together. The doctor gave a blissful sigh, clearly in more pain than she had let on. Junia kept her hand up until the verse was finished, and most of the wound was healed. The skin was still bloody like a scab, but it was no longer gaping open. The light stayed for a few more seconds before it, too faded away and left them all in darkness once again.

Audrey stared at Junia with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open, unable to hide her surprise. “You…”

“I did. ‘Tis the job of a holy warrior for the Light. Miracles are where I specialize. Now, stand.” She helped Paracelsus stand up, looking her over. Paracelsus, however, grabbed Junia’s face and made her look into her eyes.

“You  _ must _ teach me that someday. Imagine what could be done if you could teach the world how to  _ heal _ with just words and their hands. That’s amazing, Junia!”

Junia could feel her cheeks heating up as Paracelsus held her face, but it was replaced by relief. At least it was, until Paracelsus brushed the hair from her face and let go of Junia. Audrey gently placed her hands on Junia’s shoulders.

“I… I would like to apologize, my dear. It would appear I was… wrong to laugh at you.”

“It-It happens often,” Junia joked back. “Do you think she’s okay?”

“You know how they say bravery cannot exist without madness,” Audrey asked. Junia nodded, and Audrey gave a thin smile. “I believe she’s just hit the point of madness.”

Without another word, they all filed up again and were about to walk forward, when Audrey swore.

“What now,” Andrew asked as he glanced back to her. Audrey was snarling. 

“It’s that damned… clinking sound again. I swear, Andrew, we are being followed.”

“Of course we are! It would be foolish to believe we were not,” Paracelsus interjected. “Not like it would cause any trouble to us, though! We would slaughter it with ease.”

Andrew frowned, before he shook his head. “Audrey, we cannot have any more hold-ups. Come on, we need to go.” He then began to walk into the next room, despite Audrey’s complaints.

Inside the next room was a makeshift labratory, with bubbling liquids and odd materials alike. Paracelsus instantly began to walk towards it, earning a collective laugh from the party. Andrew cleared his throat.

“Then, my friends, let us take a short break. Not yet camp, but just a quiet breather. We camp when we are certain we have found the necromancer. Audrey, Reynauld, come along with me. We will scout ahead, and once we finish we will return and collect Junia and Paracelsus. Ready?”

Once again without waiting for a reply, Andrew strode forward with his gun ready. Audrey looked at Reynauld, shrugged, and walked behind him. Reynauld lit another torch, gave the old one to Junia, and followed too.

And then they were alone, left with only Junia’s growing dread and Paracelsus’ odd rambling.


	14. The Dead Don't Come to Life (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking and talking, the party slowly trudges towards their inevitable face-off against the Necromancer. However, calling themselves lucky is perhaps an overstatement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I AM ON A WRITING ROLL FAJSDFDAS  
> okok so. im going to move away from the DD way of fighting. I'm still going to have the kinda... style, but also not. Writing it in a turn based style is a bit hard, so I'm gonna focus less on that and more on team synergy and like... how they work together n stuff?? idk
> 
> also rip junia
> 
> AND ALSO what happens to Audrey is very much inspired by what happened in my playthrough. two crits in a row and she was almost dead. rip her.

Junia watched Paracelsus fiddle with the objects on the lab table, humming gently as she did. Paracelsus had discarded her mask on the ground, something that surprised Junia. She was usually the one so careful, and yet she was treating general safety like it was more a suggestion than a rule.

Paracelsus paused in her work to look over at Junia, her smile warm and eyes glowing. “Well, it would appear we are still alone for quite some time, right my friend?” She asked, pulling her gloves on just a bit tighter. Junia gave a gentle laugh.

“Y...Yeah. We are.” Junia walked over to watch Paracelsus work. Miscellaneous bottles and vials of liquid stood mixed and waiting, several fizzing.

The doctor hummed, taking off a glove before she stroked her chin. "I shall admit, I have no clue what I am doing. I did not study  _ sciences, _ I worked purely around the more physical aspects. But, I seemed to have fooled them!" 

Junia giggled quietly. "You fooled me, if that is any consolation." 

"Hardly is!" Paracelsus pulled her glove back on. "You know, perhaps I should put aside my study of the human physical condition and instead take up the human psyche. It is interesting, is it not?" 

"Where is all this coming from?" 

"Usually, when faced with awful horrors, the mind shatters. And yet… I feel stronger. I feel  _ better.  _ I want to know what caused this. My friend, I feel like I could shoulder the weight of the world with ease! How far can the human mind and body alike perform under such duress as what we must deal with? Perhaps this would lead to a new breakthrough, a new understanding!"

Junia looked at Paracelsus, now frowning. She was rambling, but something in her eyes seemed scary. And then the look was gone, and Paracelsus was frowning too. 

"Do you not trust me," Paracelsus asked. "My friend, have I not already promised to let you be safe? I would not force you to undergo such experiments. I am simply musing, that is all." 

"I trust you, I do. I am simply… thinking. Is that not allowed?" Junia walked over and leaned on the table, looking at what experiment Paracelsus was working on. 

"That it is." Paracelsus fell silent, before she picked up another vial. "I was never much one for most of the experiments. My knowledge of toxins comes from personal and illicit studies. However, it would appear that they paid off." 

She then backed away, pouring the liquid into a small jar. "An antidote." 

"Oh? And just how did you manage that, doctor?" 

"I shall never reveal my secrets." Paracelsus grinned, before she looped the jar into her belt and secured it. She then sighed. "After all this is over, should we get a drink at the tavern?" 

"That sounds lovely. Who knew you'd get me into drinking like you have," Junia teased. However, Paracelsus didn't even chuckle. She instead looked at her with a weak smile, waiting for several seconds more before she looked away. In fact, her attention was only drawn away once the door opened and the scouting party walked back in. 

"Any luck, darling?" Audrey strode forward, wiping goop off of her arm. 

"Yes indeed!" All signs of that strange moment washed away, leaving Paracelsus as curiously perky as before. "Antidote, perfect for curing the strange blight of these ruins!" 

"I always knew you had it in you to actually do some good." Audrey grinned, before she looked back at Andrew and Reynauld. "We found large maggots, spiders, and hints of a struggle. There was also a trap, but  _ I  _ disarmed it with ease. Right, Reynauld?" 

"I already said to leave it, Audrey." Reynauld sounded vaguely embarrassed, and extremely unlikely to explain the reason why. Junia laughed. 

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it's not as embarrassing as our doctor's fear of spiders--Hey!" 

Paracelsus swatted Junia, smirking as she went to pull on her mask. "How about we all forget our embarrassing secrets or whatever and start moving again. What about monsters, is there any nearby?" 

"Not that we saw," chirped Andrew. "We expect it to be smooth sailing! Once we pass through a couple more rooms, we'll camp for the first time and prepare for our main goal. Line up, everybody!" 

Audrey walked over to Junia with a smile and a bow. "Well, my dear? Walk with me until we camp?" 

"It would be my honor," Junia replied. She happened to glance over in time to see Paracelsus gazing at her. Paracelsus jumped and quickly looked away, hurrying to catch up to Reynauld. Junia frowned. 

They didn't begin to talk, however, until they had been walking for quite some time. "So, what did you and our darling doctor talk about while we were off doing some killing?" 

"Well… Nothing, really. She rambled and then we joked a bit, and then we went silent and she just stared at me for a bit." Junia went to pop her fingers, wincing when she pulled just a bit too hard. 

"Careful, dear; don't hurt yourself!" Audrey warned, almost as if on instinct. She then hummed. "But you two simply… Stared at each other?" 

"Yes, indeed." 

"Curious. She did that to me, too, quite often. She chatters, and then falls silent. Huh. And here I was, thinking I was special." 

"Why would you think you were special?" Junia tilted her head to the side. 

"I don't know, I simply assumed!"

"You may be pretty, but not  _ that _ pretty." 

Audrey snorted. "Rude. You excite me with such a nice compliment, and then tear me down. How cruel. I am but a fragile woman, a flower in the--" 

Junia found herself unable to pay attention to Audrey any longer, instead turning her focus towards the walls of the ruins. Vines seemed to be growing in some places, tearing the stone open like tentacles ripping flesh. She shuddered, about to look at the other wall when Audrey tapped her shoulder and jolted her out of her silent musings. 

"Are you alright, dear? You looked like you were contemplating the meaning of life for a moment there. As fun a topic as that is to discuss, shall we save it for when we aren't in the spooky hell-hole of a manor?" 

"Eloquent way of asking me what I was thinking of," Junia noted. She then smiled, looking over at Audrey. "I'm fine, simply thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Some things Paracelsus mentioned while you were gone." A lie, but it did get her to begin to remember, and to wonder. 

"...Something tells me whatever you talked about was private, hmm? I shall not pry, in any case." Audrey crossed her arms, glancing over to Junia once again. “Do you like it here?”

“No, but I am not a fan of dank dungeons full of mold and death.”

“Aren’t you a clever girl.” Audrey gave a small laugh, before she shook her head. “No, I mean on this estate in general. Your new life. How do you like it?”

“Ah.” Junia fell silent, going back to popping her knuckles. “Well, I, uh… I don’t have much of an opinion, if we are being honest. I don’t care for it, but it’s home. Better than where I used to live, in any case. We’re fed, it’s warm, and besides the life-risking danger, it’s quite enjoyable.”

Audrey nodded slowly. “I do not blame you. If it wasn’t for the gold, I wouldn’t be here. I was simply curious, that is all. You always seem so positive and ready to take these horrors on that it’s a bit amusing to realize you don’t like it at all.”

“I’ve simply… gotten used to it, I suppose?”

“You’ve faced the undead and other monsters before?”

“No, no! The uncomfortable situations. The… tragic circumstances. The ill-fortune, the bad luck, the rough sleeping quarters, I am used to it all. It is no different than living with my sisters, but rather than silence and worship, it’s gore and madness.”

“My dear, what went  _ on _ in your old home?” Audrey looked at her, her tone incredulous. “If what happened there rivals what goes on here, then I must say I am sorry for you.”

“Don’t be! It was nothing serious! It was home, and it was comfortable.” Junia gave a weak smile. “It was nothing near as awful as here. The main difference is I face these horrors of my own free will.”

“And you didn’t choose your past--”

Audrey nearly walked into Paracelsus, stopping at the last minute. They were all huddled around an old door. Andrew pulled out his map and looked through it, humming. “Why, it would appear we are getting close! Just a couple more hallways, and we’ll be facing our target! Splendid!”

“Barely any fights, too,” Reynauld noted. “I say we are lucky.”

“We can all agree with that!” Paracelsus went to open the door, when she paused. “Are we all ready? Perhaps there is something in there… We don’t want to face this beast too soon, after all!”

The party all lined up, Reynauld taking a spot beside the door so he may rush in first. After getting a nod from everybody, Paracelsus pushed open the door and fell back in front of Junia. 

All that was there was a set of bandits, knives in hand. They were already prepared, standing in order and waiting for the heroes to enter. At least they were relatively polite, waiting for them all to line up before they began to attack.

Before they could, though, Audrey seemed to disappear once again, leaving Junia and Paracelsus to shuffle up. Reynauld lifted his sword up and slashed down, a simple attack that the targeted bandit could easily dodge. He returned with a slice that did little but dent Reynauld’s armor.

Paracelsus threw a bottle of one of her poisons, hitting the bandit closer towards the back. The brigand hissed, trying to wipe the stinging ooze off.

Junia raised her mace, hitting the brigand in the front with a flash of golden light. The brigand staggered slightly, but turned his venomous gaze to her.

Right after Junia lowered her mace and began to prepare a new attack, Audrey came leaping forward from the shadows. A knife in hand, she sailed forward, about to stab…

When she missed, landing on her feet and staggering until she was right next to the brigands. Audrey looked up, and Junia could simply imagine how her face fell upon seeing them. “Ah, damn.”

And then she was sent flying back, sporting a nasty gash on her stomach from a brigand knife attack. She hunched slightly, but before she could properly defend herself, the other brigand slashed at her. She was barely able to turn before being attacked once again, her arm now torn as well.

Audrey shuddered, backing up behind Reynauld. “Blast, this is rather unfortunate,” she huffed. Her legs shook as she tried to find some way to staunch the flow. 

Junia rushed over to her, grabbing her book of verses. “Are you alright,” She asked quickly, dragging Audrey away to a safer corner. Audrey snorted.

“Take a gander, deary; I’m afraid I left half my intestines on the floor over there.  _ Damn, _ that hurts more than you would expect!”

Junia ignored the snide comment, instead holding up her hand. ‘This won’t be as thorough as if we were off the battlefield, but it will keep you from bleeding out. I hope.”

“You ho--” They were interrupted by a sudden gunshot ringing throughout the air, and the sound of it ripping through metal. From the shadows emerged a bandit with a musket, hovering over Junia and Audrey. The smile was cruel, and the gun was aimed at their heads.

At least it was, until Junia swung her mace at his hands. It collided with a bone-shattering  _ crunch _ and the gun was quickly dropped. Not giving him any time to recover, Junia lifted her mace up high.

Rather than summon that typical burst of light, she simply swung and hit his head with all her might. He collapsed to the ground, head now bloody. He looked up, prepared to say something, when Junia brought her mace down on his head with all her might. A crack, and the man went limp.

Junia hit him several more times before she turned back to Audrey, panting. “Yes. I hope.” She flipped open the book of verses, landed on one, and began to read it. Her hand began to glow golden, and soon Audrey was bathed in the same light.

It only took a few moments for the wounds to close, though they still looked rough and prone to tearing. Junia lowered her hand, frowning. “During camp, have Paracelsus treat that. I can perform miracles, but I cannot prevent scarring or something of the sort.”

“Deary, I… Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Audrey said as she straightened up. Junia tilted her head.

“Why is that?”

“Look at what you did to that poor fool!” Audrey walked over to the corpse of the musketman and knelt down, somehow finding a gold ring to slip off. “You beat him to a pulp, and then some. I must say, for a nun, you’re terrifyingly lethal.”

Junia stared at the corpse as Audrey looted it, still not feeling… anything. No real recognition, no real understanding, no real anything. It wasn’t until Audrey pulled up a locket with a smudged photo in it that realization hit her like a boulder in the chest.

The man had a family of some sort. The man had a lover, and potentially a child. A home to go back to.

The realization was suffocating. What she had fought before was monsters and spiders. Mindless, undead, sent back to the brink with ease. But not this man. This man had thoughts and feelings and an entire life.

“Junia, dear? Are you alright? You look ill…” Audrey went to go place a hand on Junia’s shoulder, but she quickly pushed her away.

She had to fight the urge to wail, to scream, to fall to the ground and beg for mercy.

She had just killed a human being.


	15. The Dead Don't Come to Life (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While prepping for their camp, Junia finds herself struggling to cope with the stress and her own harsh words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically:  
> Junia: oh no i am sad i killed a person and i did not ever want to  
> paracelsus: i am bad at feeling remorse for something like killing but you are my friend and i want to help  
> junia: fuck you  
> paracelsus: :0
> 
> anyways did i include the collector for no reason except the fact I wanted audrey to say "floating fucking skull?" yeah. i just wanted to have audrey say the fuck word and actually have a reason to.
> 
> ALSO I PROMISE AFTER THIS ARC THINGIE IS DONE I'LL DO THE COMIC FLASHBACKS AGAIN,, IM JUST ON A ROLL WITH THIS

“Junia, darling?”

Audrey’s voice forced Junia back to awareness, breaking her out of the spiral. Audrey crouched slightly in front of her, not bothering to mask her concern. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah.” Junia blinked rapidly, looking around. Paracelsus and Reynauld had both joined Audrey, Paracelsus having taken her mask off. “We won, right? That is all that matters.”

She went to push them away, only for Paracelsus to place a hand on her arm. With a slight wave of her hand, Audrey and Reynauld walked away, leaving them be. Andrew was entirely out of the room, as was one of the dead corpses. It was the one Junia had killed, and she felt herself getting sick.

“Junia, are you fine?” Paracelsus didn’t let go of her arm, instead tilting her head to the side. Junia hesitated, before she nodded. 

“Truly, I am. You worry, too much, I-- I’m fine.” Junia forced a smile. The doctor only frowned. 

“Then why did you look ready to cry?”

Junia yanked her arm free, shaking her head. “I will not discuss this.”

“But--”

“You have your secrets, and I shall have mine. Let this be the first.” Junia looked at the bodies, shuddering. “I take it this is where we shall set up camp?”

“Junia, I ask this because you looked  _ awful _ . What’s wrong?” Paracelsus moved to be in front of her vision once again, and Junia glared.

“Ah, yes,” Junia snapped before she was able to stop herself, “I suppose I should tell the  _ murderer _ what is the matter with my conscience, hmm? Tell the one who felt no shame why I feel bad for bashing the head of a man in? Would that work?” The words flew out before she could stop them, and instantly Junia felt regret. “No, wait--”

The look of hurt had already registered on Paracelsus’ face though. She took a single step back. “You make a good point, my friend.” She laughed softly. “I… apologize for prying. I was simply trying to help. That… That is all. You rest, I’ll help the others clear the bodies.”

“Paracelsus, wait…” Junia reached out, but she had already walked away. Junia sighed, and after a second she sat down and held her head in her hands. She ignored the sounds of footsteps and the dragging of bodies until it all stopped. The whole time, she had to fight the urge to scream.

_ So that’s what that feeling of dread was… I seem to have a  _ knack _ for that, sensing when things are going to go wrong just a bit too late. Feh. _

Not too long later, she felt somebody brush her knee as they sat down, followed by the faint warmth from the campfire. When she looked up, though, she was surprised to see Audrey sitting next to her. The woman had taken her hat off and was running a hand through her hair, though she didn’t look at Junia. Reynauld and Andrew had started a fire and were busy prepping food for rations. Paracelsus wasn’t in the room.

When Junia groaned, Audrey looked over at her. “Are you done spacing out, dear?”

“Why does it matter?”

“What did you say?” Audrey turned her body so that she was facing Junia. “I’ve had a few years on this damned planet; I think I can offer some sort of advice.”

Junia hesitated, before she nodded slightly. “Paracelsus wanted to help, and I snapped. It was immature.”

Audrey pulled out a knife and began to wipe it on her hands. She frowned. “Is that all?”

“Well, I insulted her. Which was  _ also _ immature. A foolish thing for me to do. She simply wanted to help, and yet I decided to treat her like a disposable piece of rotted meat.”

“You can smell it, too?”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Audrey hummed, setting the knife down next to her. “So, what did you say? As in, exactly? You’re still being quite vague, dear?”

“Why do you always call people ‘darling’ or ‘dear’?”

“Don’t change the subject. I shall tell you once you tell me.”

Junia huffed. “I said I shouldn’t tell the woman with no morals why I feel upset over killing a man. To paraphrase, that is.”

“And she was offended by that?”

“She looked hurt.”

“Then she must really care about you.” Audrey stretched, crossing an arm over her chest. There was a loud pop, and she winced. “Darling, in my time knowing her, she has experienced numerous insults hurled her way. Ever since we first met, she had grown used to and subsequently numb to the words. The fact that she could be offended by something she would be used to… She must care what you think about her. That makes sense, yes?”

“...I suppose.” Junia frowned. “But that does not take any blame away from me. I snapped and I shouldn’t have. If somebody is trying to help, then I shouldn’t be rude.”

“Then stop being mean to me.” Audrey gave her a teasing smile, though it faded quickly when Junia didn’t return it. “You clearly realize what you did wrong. The main thing that Paracelsus might simply not be ready for you to apologize yet. Some people are like that. I know for me, when somebody offends me, I hold it personally for ages. She might very well be the same, and therefore, she might not want to let you apologize for quite some line. Can you blame her?”

“No! And I’m not blaming her. I just… Wish I could turn back time. And then stop myself from saying that.”

“I feel the same way, all the time.” Audrey smiled once again, turning to look at the fire. “Well… When she is ready to apologize, I’m certain she’ll let you. You two are friends, right?”

“Well, she was the first person to be extremely kind to me here…”

“Then I’m sure she will forgive you soon.” Audrey stood up and walked over to the pack of supplies, reaching in and producing a ball of yarn and large crochet needles. She walked back over and sat back down, handing the ball of yarn to Junia.

Junia took it with a slight tilt of her head. “Ah?”

“Well, I’m not letting my nice yarn touch the ground! Besides, I still want to talk to you.”

“So you’re quite literally tying me up?”

“You caught on  _ much _ quicker than the doctor.” Audrey then began to set up the needles, humming quietly. “Tell me, did you do much crafty work during your past?”

“Not particularly. I spent most of my time praying, smuggling, or getting yelled at.”

“Interesting,” Audrey looked over at her, tilting her head. “Smuggling? Did our dearest nun live a double life?”

“I misphrased that, blast. No, I mean smuggling things in. Books and the like. I would sneak out and some of my ‘friends’ would give me the weeks reading. I would take it back inside and hide it, and every night I would read.”

“Then you must be quite good at it, are you not?” Audrey then began to work the yarn with surprising speed, barely even needing to look at it. 

“Smuggling or reading?”

“Both, I say.”

“Then you’d be right. I also kept a--” Junia instantly clammed up, looking down.  _ Foolish, foolish, foolish, why would you start to say that? Ah, dammit, now she’s going to ask, what a foolish thing to do-- _

“You’ve gone silent again, darling.” Audrey frowned, looking down at her needles and pausing. “I’ll share a bit about myself, then; You don’t seem like you’ll be speaking again for quite some time.”

“That would be appreciated… I’ve discussed myself so much, my throat’s beginning to hurt.”

Audrey and Junia both fell silent, looking at the flames together. Paracelsus still had not come back into the room, and Andrew and Reynauld were still busy making food. Audrey hummed, pausing her work to stare off into the distance.

“Well.. I cannot think of anything to say now.”

“A miracle.” Junia grabbed Audrey’s hat and flipped it upside down, resting the yarn inside of it. She then got up, stretched, and quickly walked out of the room.

She shut the door behind her, barely scanning the tight hallways before she found Paracelsus crouched in front of a corpse. She was cutting at the flesh, but she jumped when the door shut. “Dammit--”

“Are you okay?”

“I slipped, almost cut through my glove.” Paracelsus looked back at Junia, frowning softly. “I’m not sure you--”

“I’m sorry.” Junia interrupted and sat down next to her, taking the knife from Paracelsus’ hand and then grabbing it. “For what I said.”

Paracelsus looked at her hand, sighing softly. She didn’t speak, and Junia didn’t expect her too. They simply sat there, holding hands and staring at the bloody corpse. 

It was only for a minute though, as Paracelsus soon pulled her hand free. "Is that how you truly feel, Junia? What you said?" She turned to face her, eyes dark. She didn’t show any emotion, though her words were almost worried.

“I… do not know.” The answer was honest. “I was angry, but--”

“Save your words. Thank you for telling me.” Paracelsus stood up, looking down at her with a frown. “I will keep that in mind.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Junia joined her, frowning as well. “I was angry, yes, but I also wasn’t thinking. And so my words came out harsh.”

“So the meaning was true, but you simply would’ve stopped it from sounding so hurtful?” Paracelsus walked to the door, fiddling with the knob.

“Yes. Yes, I would’ve. I didn’t want to tell you because you wouldn’t understand how I felt.”

“My friend, I may not be a good one to sympathize with, but I do understand how to help people… process emotions. But I am sorry.” 

Before Junia could say anything else, Paracelsus opened the door and slipped inside the room. Junia looked at the door where the doctor had stood, before she shook her head. “Dammit,” she hissed to herself as she looked at the ground. “That… could not have gone worse.”

She looked at the corpse and then glanced down at her hand, where she still held Paracelsus’ knife. She could see where Paracelsus had been slicing, trying to get at something deep inside the body. She shuddered.

And then there was a loud clanging sound, like something rattling against a cage. Junia froze, pulling down her hood to be able to hear a little bit better. The clanging was somewhat muffled, but echoed throughout the hallway. It then stopped, and there was about a minute of silence. Junia glared slightly, reaching for her mace.

Then there was more banging, closer than before. And faster, too. She slowly began to raise her mace, still scanning the dark hallway for any sign of the beast. She was prepared to fight.

At least, she was until she saw a soft blue glow. It was like a beacon, glowing brighter and brighter as the figure approached. Golden robes, worn and weathered around the edges concealed the figure’s body. There was a banging, and Junia could see a cage wrapping around a head. The head itself glowed blue, like flames growing around it.

And then she saw the skull looking down at her, and she was almost paralyzed with fear. Her mace would do little against the being towering above her, except perhaps give it a headache. She took a step back, and then another, until her back was to the wall. Her heart thundered in her ears and she could barely breathe.

The figure leaned forward, jaw chattering as it looked at her. It slowly raised a hand, reaching out towards her. Junia whimpered, before she suddenly became aware of the knife in her hand. Paracelsus would be livid, but…

It was about to do  _ something _ when she thrust the blade forward. She almost fell into the robes of the beast but eventually she hit something. The creature let out a hiss of pain and for a second it was preoccupied with the knife inside. Junia took that moment to pull open the door and slip into the room.

She slammed the door shut and began to pull on the door, lest the monster try and open it. She didn’t dare glance back, though she could feel eyes digging into her back. She then felt the doorknob start to wiggle, just a slight bit, but soon that stopped too.

There was a hand on her shoulder and Junia instinctively attacked with her mace. Audrey jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit with the weapon. “Darling, watch out!”

“S-Sorry,” Junia muttered, leaning on the door. “There’s just... “

“What happened?” Paracelsus joined them, as did Reynauld and Andrew. Junia took a deep breath. 

“Giant… Giant floating skull.”

“What?” Andrew asked.

“There’s a--a man. With a sk-skull for a head.” Junia swallowed, sliding to the ground. She was about to go on when there was a loud clanging. Audrey glared.

“That’s the sound I’ve been hearing!” She kicked the wall. “I  _ knew _ we were being followed! But you all wouldn’t listen to me!”

“Junia come on. Let’s get you to the fire.” Reynauld reached forward and helped Junia stand up, guiding her towards the fire. After a moment of hesitation, Paracelsus joined them.

They all sat down together, Junia fiddling with her amulet. Both Reynauld and Paracelsus looked ready to ask her something, but they didn’t. It made it easier for Junia to listen in to how Audrey in Andrew argued.

“Well, perhaps we should… investigate?” Andrew suggested. Audrey sputtered like she choked on something.

“Investigate  _ what?  _ The man with the floating  _ fucking _ skull for a head? Should we just waddle out like a group of headless chickens and go ‘hello, good sir, how are you today’?”

“You need not be so condescending. Perhaps, though, we could slay the monster. And then we wouldn’t have to worry about it following us anymore.”   
  


“Ever the voice of reason, Darkest. We go out and then get our asses handed to us on a silver platter because  _ we aren’t prepared. _ You may be ready, but I still have quite the fulfilling life waiting for me. I refuse to go out there.”

“Audrey, you’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m being the voice of  _ reason, _ dear. I don’t want to get beheaded by some giant floating skeleton monster. Is that so much to ask?”

They fell silent, before Andrew sighed and opened the door. Audrey went to grab him, but froze. Junia turned around to watch what was happening.

Andrew had a hand on his head, grabbing onto him and pulling. Audrey was busy unsheathing a knife, and when she had it she quickly stabbed the wrist of the monster. It let go of Andrew’s head, and Audrey slammed the door shut. They shared a quick glance, before they both laughed weakly.

“Well, I guess there’s no turning back now!” Andrew clapped his hands together and coughed. He then began to try and smooth out his hair. “Does anybody have something to help barricade the door with?”

Reynauld stood and with Andrew and Audrey’s help, they managed to scrounge up enough fallen rocks and chunks of the wall to keep the door relatively blocked up. A few strong hits seemed like it would break the door, though. But they were safe for the time being.

Junia looked back to the fire, when she felt Paracelsus place an ungloved hand to her back. “Are you alright,” She asked softly.

Junia nodded. “Shaken. But I’ll live.”

“I’m glad. If you need anything…”

“I know.” Junia gave Paracelsus a weak smile, and she returned it.


	16. The Dead Don't Come to Life (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped with the strange monster on one side and the necromancer on the other, the party has a tense and quite eventful camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is ENTIRELY just "stupid gays being stupid and also arguing a lot"
> 
> Anyways @ the people that leave nice comments in the tags or stuff? I love you, will die for you, and whenever I see yall say SOMETHING it reminds me. To write so. Yeah thank you so much ;;;
> 
> Anyways have Audrey kicking a fucking rock and not realizing how dumb of an idea it is
> 
> Also her entire character is "creative insults, wine, and snapping" that's it that's all she is
> 
> THATS WHY I WANTED TO INTRODUCE HER SO EARLY ON BECAUSE I K N E W HOW FUNNY SHE WOULD BE TO HAVE
> 
> edit: I CANNOT BELIEVE NOBODY TOLD ME I COUNTED THE PARTS WRONG FUCK YOU ALL (JK LOVE EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS BUT ANYWAYS)

The camp was tense, and even Audrey’s jokes wouldn’t help. If anything, it only stressed everybody out more. They all simply sat and waited for the mush they called rations to be heated up, listening to the occasional banging of the monster. 

By the fifth one, Audrey looked ready to go out and fight it herself. A gentle hand on her leg, however, got her to relax. 

Junia stared at the crackling fire as Andrew blew on it, as if trying to make it hotter. Everybody was impatient, everybody was angry, and everybody looked ready to turn on each other. Genuinely, Junia couldn't tell what had made everybody so grumpy, but something had switched. 

However, she didn't entirely care. Paracelsus sat next to her and sang a gentle song about the bones in the body. When she noticed Junia looking, she flashed a warm, albeit awkward smile. 

_ Good,  _ Junia thought to herself with a smile of her own.  _ She's forgiven me.  _

Quite honestly, she wasn't sure what she would do had Paracelsus not forgiven her. Move on, get new friends, yes, but what about that forever nervousness? That distrust, that tension? Had Paracelsus not forgiven her, that never would have passed. What if Paracelsus had decided to simply… Let her bleed out. What if--

She was jerked out of those thoughts by Paracelsus handing her a plate of steaming… food? At least, it looked edible. Junia nodded. "Thank you," She said gently. She then glanced over to Audrey, and had to fight the urge to laugh. 

She was openly gagging at the food, trying to pass it along. Reynauld already has his own food and upon noticing Andrew giving her begging eyes, she reluctantly grabbed a fork and began to eat tiny bites. It amused her. 

Junia ate gratefully, the sounds of everybody eating and occasionally gagging replaced the awkward, tense silence from before. In fact, by the time everybody was done, people were even beginning to laugh. When Audrey made another joke, nobody flinched. 

However, Paracelsus' didn't seem to exactly join in the "festivities." She sat silently, and if anybody talked to her she would perk up and reply, but beyond that she was silent. 

"My friend?" Junia tapped her arm gently once she finished her meal, looking at her with a slight tilt of her head. Paracelsus perked up. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you alright? Last--" She then flinched, looking down. "I… nevermind. Didn't we just learn not to pry?" 

Paracelsus laughed lightly. "Well, fear not. I just… well, it's loud. I'm not much of a loud person." 

"I would suggest walking away, but there isn't exactly anywhere to go. You aren't sad or anything, right?" 

"No, no. If anything, I feel fine." 

"Then you in the tavern is you…" 

"Both tipsy and relaxed. We don't often have floating blue skull men banging down our doors at the tavern." 

As if on cue, the monster banged at the door yet again, eliciting a frustrated groan from Audrey. She pulled out a knife and almost threw it at the door but a hand on her arm from Reynauld made her sheathe it with an angry huff. 

Paracelsus gave a quiet laugh, looking down. "I'm not sad, though. Tired, and not really ready to talk. Not much  _ to _ talk about." 

"True." Junia set down her half-eaten rations. "Does yours taste fine?" 

"I cannot taste that much, so it doesn't particularly bother me." 

"As in, you have no sense of smell, or--" 

"I was a poor university student there only on a scholarship," Paracelsus began, only to have Audrey clear her throat. A single look, and Paracelsus gave a sheepish grin. "And… Also her money. But besides that, I grew used to eating food covered in… Benign mold." 

"Hardly sanitary," Junia said with a frown. 

"And I have an impressive nervous system. Need to build up an immunity somehow!" 

"So you can taste, but you ignore it?" 

"Ye--"

More banging, and this time even Reynauld couldn't keep Audrey from jumping up. Rather than attack the door she instead paced and held her head. "I am going to scream!" 

"Please don't, you'll alert more." Paracelsus stood up and walked to the door, bending down to look through the lock. She hummed. "Yep, still there!" 

"Alert more  _ what,  _ skull men?" Audrey said, distressed. 

"Those are called skeletons." Paracelsus snickered as Audrey swatted the back of her head. 

"Well, if we  _ do  _ alert more 'skull men' maybe it won't be a bad thing? Why don't we give him a small tussle?" Andrew spoke up, moving to the lock and looking out. 

"My lord, we discussed this. We aren't going to." Reynauld stood up with a groan, his armor squealing. "We shall just have to take watches, as usual. Make sure it won't break through." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Junia, can you use your mace to hit it?" 

"I don't think it'll fit--" 

"No, using your holy magic! You need not be close, right? Just… Try hitting it!" Andrew moved over, motioning Junia close. She grabbed her mace and sighed. 

"I'll… Try?" She walked to the lock, and looked out through it. It was hard to raise her arm while still looking through the lock. The thing is crouched down to lock eyes with her, waving a hand. Junia shivered, but not even a second later the man was flying back, holding the cage while its head went flying around and banged in the cage. It shook its head and hissed, grabbing Paracelsus' knife out of its body and throwing it at the door. There was a thunk as it impaled. 

"Lord, it's strong." Audrey tapped the door and winced. When Junia looked back, she could see the knife sticking through the door, as well as Audrey holding a bleeding finger. 

"Aaaand you just contracted three different diseases," Paracelsus grumbled. Audrey stuck her tongue out and wiped her finger on Paracelsus, who batted her hands away. 

"Stop fighting," Andrew hissed. He looked through the lock, gave a surprised "harumph", and fell backwards. "I--Reynauld? M-Mind taking a look?" 

"Of course, my--Oh, by the light." Reynauld had looked through the lock, and promptly turned ghost white. He moved out of the way for Paracelsus. 

"What is--Hmm!" Paracelsus looked back at Junia, gave a weak laugh, and then moved Audrey over. 

"Should I be scared?" 

"You'll be used to it." 

Audrey hesitated, but looked through the lock as well. She gave easily the most energetic response, openly covering her mouth. "Oh… Oh dear. Uh… Uh, that looks…" She looked at Junia, blinking rapidly. "vaguely familiar?" 

"What is it?" Junia went to look, but Audrey pushed her away. 

"N-Nothing, darling!" Audrey went to provide an excuse, but Andrew shook her head. 

"Let her join in on the fun!" He said, trying his best to be excited. 

"Junia, simply… Be prepared." Reynauld took her arm and walked her over. "It's… a sight to behold, to say the least." 

"I can handle it." Junia looked to the lock. 

And she had to fight the urge to scream. 

Standing there were two… Familiar figures. The first was Dismas, though his body had a ghostly quality to it. The same color as the flames on the monster. But… But the head. 

The head was Dismas' real head, spine attached and all. It held a gun, but didn't fire it. It tossed a knife in hand, though. 

Next to it was an unknown man dressed in heavy armor, bearing a shield and a mace. Just like Dismas, the body was ghostly while the head and spine was real. 

However, it was the third one that made her want to scream the most. It was… It was her. Head ripped from body, mace and holy book in hand. The face looked like it was twisted into a perpetual wail from something horrific, like an immense, unimaginable pain. Like something ripped the corpse into to. 

Junia staggered back, feeling hands on her back helping to steady her. She looked back at whoever held her, though it was all the same to her. 

"Junia?" Paracelsus asked, letting go of her. "Can you stand?" 

"I… I wasn't hit, was I?" She gave a nervous laugh, before she looked back at the door. A morbid curiosity tugged at her, a longing to look through the lock once again, but the doctor putting a hand on her arm made her tear her attention away. 

Audrey crossed her arms, her eyes betraying her worry. "...Splendid!  _ This _ is why I said we shouldn't 'investigate!' this is what will get us  _ killed!  _ We have no way out, Andrew, and now we have a  _ very _ angry floating skull man, ready to rip us to shreds! I don't know about you, but I  _ don't  _ want my head turned into some… puppet for this sick collector of--of--of corpses!" She turned to Andrew, glaring. "What now,  _ heir? _ " 

"...We fight it!" 

"No! No, we do  _ not  _ fight it! You absolute  _ moron _ , you don't fight that!" Audrey threw her hands up, beginning to pace again. "We will  _ die _ if we fight it! I am  _ too young  _ to perish in such a gruesome way!" 

"If it gets bad, we run!" Andrew looked back to her, glaring slightly. "I am in charge, Audrey. Of this expedition, yes, but  _ also  _ of your funds. Don't make me take your cut and give it to the brave people who  _ deserve  _ it." 

Dead silence. Even the monster didn't knock on the door. Audrey and Andrew held a long, tense stare, but eventually Audrey dropped her gaze and began to ready her arms. Instantly, the seriousness faded away, replaced by Andrew's usual grin. 

Paracelsus looked down, fiddling with her hands. "I am… Inclined to agree with Audrey. That we shouldn't do this." 

"Need I remind--" 

"No." Reynauld interrupted, having been relatively quiet the whole time. "We mustn't do this. I stand with them." He walked over to Audrey. "It would be suicide to face such a beast that we know nothing about." 

"There is no way to learn without--" Andrew flinched when Reynauld stabbed his sword into the ground. 

"Study your grandfather's notes. We came to face the necromancer, and that is what we shall do. With or without you. Junia?" 

Junia looked at them, before back at Andrew. His face betrayed no emotion, a stoic mask replacing his usual friendly smile. He looked… Off. Like it would not be wise to say no. 

But slowly, she walked over to where Audrey, Reynauld and Paracelsus stood. "I am not… I will not fight such a thing. Especially not now. Not when we're… Not prepared." 

Andrew stared at them all, before he snorted. "Tch. What would I expect from  _ cowards.  _ Rest. We move soon. Do whatever you wish. I don't care." And with that, he went to the unblocked door and stormed out. Reynauld watched him go without a word, before he looked to the others. 

"Mutiny, eh? Never an adventure without it." 

They were all silent for several seconds more, before Audrey gave a frustrated grunt. "Damn him! He's just like every other stuck up, arrogant noble I've met! They act so nice, before they show their head is so far up their ass they can smell what's next for dinner!" 

Paracelsus sighed, taking crossing her arms and rubbing her shoulders. "I cannot believe how quickly he was willing to force us into a fight we couldn't win. It's… Disturbing."

Junia walked back to the lock while everybody else continued to mumble quietly about the Heir. She crouched down, fully preparing to see the floating heads and awful monster, but what saw her shook her to the core. 

Absolutely nothing. Dead silence, no more banging and no more glowing bodies. She blinked, as if their sudden disappearance was nothing more than a trick of the light, but no. It was gone, completely. 

"W-Well, we won't have to worry anymore!" Junia turned to look back at everybody, giving a meek smile. "It's… It's disappeared." 

Everybody fell silent, staring at her. Audrey then slowly crept forward, giving a slight glare at the door. "It's  _ gone? _ " 

"Yes, take a look for yourself." Junia moved out of the way so Audrey could look. She did, and not even a second later she kicked one of the rocks barricading the door. It sounded like it hurt, and she was soon resting her foot on the rock and blinking rapidly. 

The other two took their time looking, and both came away more disturbed.  _ Makes sense,  _ Junia thought to herself as she looked at her companions.  _ A giant monster with a floating blue skull disappearing is quite unnerving. Especially when it was so silent…  _

"Now, dears, does  _ anybody _ have an explanation as to why and  _ how  _ the giant monster with a floating blue skull disappeared  _ completely silently _ ?" Audrey now walked with a slight limp, not putting pressure on the foot she has used to kick the rock. 

"Probably while we were arguing. We wouldn't be able to hear it leave." Reynauld looked at the door. "We should finish eating. We'll need to go soon." 

Everybody fell silent, looking around. Then Junia sighed. "I do not know about everybody else, but… I'm not very hungry anymore. I say we treat any wounds, try and relax, and then continue on." 

"I agree." Paracelsus nodded. "We don't know where the Heir went on to, and if he's in danger…" 

"He was just willing to have us all killed, darling. We shouldn't risk ourselves to  _ save  _ him. After all, we saw what he let happen to Dismas." 

"Hey, that was an accident." Reynauld looked over to Audrey. "Nobody could've gotten out of the way in time."

"Oh, sure, not naturally. But had that curly haired bastard  _ warned  _ him, I'm certain he would've gotten away in time." Audrey looked ready to add more, but Paracelsus moved in front of them both. 

"Stop fighting. Whether he did it on purpose or not doesn't matter. We all have some dastardly secrets that would make us just as bad as him. We leave in an hour." Paracelsus looked at them, but when nobody spoke up, she nodded and walked back over to Junia. 

"Do you need anything?" Junia asked, glancing back at the door. Paracelsus shook her head. 

"A prayer?" 

"Was that a joke, or a genuine request?" She walked back over to the fire with the doctor following. 

"Both, honestly. I'm not too hurt, just a slight headache… Audrey, what about you?" 

"My foot hurts something  _ awful _ ," she replied. "But I'll live. Rey?" 

"Don't…" He hesitated, then sighed. "I'm fine. Relatively uninjured." 

Everybody fell silent again, Paracelsus standing up to go and check over everybody and make sure they weren't injured and hiding it. While she was checking on Reynauld, Audrey stood and walked over to Junia, sitting close by her. 

"Honestly, are  _ you  _ quite alright?" Audrey took her hand and removed her glove before she started to rub it. "You've had the hardest time out of all of us." 

Junia pulled her hand free and quickly put the glove back on. Audrey frowned slightly, but it quickly disappeared. "Well. Chin up, deary. Your fashion sense  _ alone  _ could fell an army." 

Despite the biting words, it made Junia feel a bit better. "One could say the same to you,  _ deary _ ." 

"Hardly," she said with a laugh. She then gently patted her back. "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine. And then we can get out of this hell hole and finally be allowed to rest." 

"Oh! Speaking of rest, your wound!" Junia quickly moved to sit on her knees, motioning at Audrey's abdomen. It still looked rough. 

"Ah. Well, now that you mention it… eh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Audrey waved her away, but sighed when Junia didn't stop. "Lord, you're persistent." 

"This is my job. Besides, it's either me or Paracelsus. Take your pick." Junia looked at her, biting back a small smile that grew when she saw Paracelsus throwing her hands up at her. 

"When you put it that way… go ahead, dear." 

"Good, lay back." Junia grabbed her book of verses, sitting down next to her side. 

"Will this be another holy miracle?" Audrey took her hat off and then put it on her face, muffling her words. Junia smiled. 

"'Tis what I am best at. That was a scary attack, Audrey. You almost went into the light. You must be more careful." She opened up the book of verses, holding out a hand. She then began to read from the book. 

She fell into an almost… Trance-like state as she read, only looking back to make sure Audrey was still there. The wound healed even more, until there was nothing more than a scar. 

She finally stopped when she reached the end of the verse, setting down her book. "There. You should be good. 

Audrey pulled her hat off and inspected her stomach, raising her eyebrows. "Well! Would you look at that? Once again, you impress me, darling." She grinned. 

Junia waved her hand, brushing it off. "Well, as long as you can still fight, then I did well." 

"You did more than that! My foot stopped hurting, too. Amazing." She stood up and placed her hat on, grinning at Junia. "Keep working those wonders, dear." 

Junia watched her walk away, and felt herself start to smile as well. She then sighed and began to stretch, staring at the fire.

Hopefully, Andrew wasn't already dead. 


	17. The Dead Don't Come to Life (Part 6/End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew does not return, the party takes it upon themselves to face the necromancer and send the evil back to the depths from whence it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, ARC FINISHED!!! WE HAD CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, FIGHTS, AUDREY BEING A WHOLE-ASS IDIOT, AND MORE!!
> 
> I hope the character development I had hoped for has come across! Arcs shouldn't happen too often, but!! It had to be done! The next chapter WILL be lighthearted and enjoyable. Drunken revelry and a night if debauchery is ALWAYS fun!!
> 
> Also!! We have hit 100 pages on the Google docs that this is written on!! Woot-woot! In my defense, I am double spacing paragraphs, but still!
> 
> Thank you to all who read, and I'm SORRY these fights aren't very good. I can write character development and gay moments. 
> 
> I cant write fight scenes

An hour had passed and Andrew still hadn't returned. Everybody looked somewhat nervous, though Reynauld couldn't stop pacing about. 

Finally, Audrey spoke up. "Well… We either run, or we go and find him. For me, I’d vote for leaving him, but… I doubt we could all get away with that.”

“I refuse to run away.” Reynauld was toying with his helmet, looking back at Audrey. “We must go find him.”

Junia nudged Paracelsus, who was staring off into the distance while holding her mask in her hands. She jumped slightly, tilting her head before she looked back at the others. “We go try and find him now?”

“Yes. Everybody, be prepared and get in line. Be ready for anything.” He pulled on his helmet, and stamped out the coals of the fire. Audrey took their bag of loot, hesitated, and then went to stash it in a hidden corner. Paracelsus simply got her mask on and readjusted her belt.

The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife, or chopped in half with a sword. They all stood silently, looking around as they waited for everybody else to give some indication that they were ready. Junia simply nodded, grabbing the ribbon bookmark and marking a page in her verses. With a final nod from Reynauld, he opened the door into the final hallway and they began their march forward.

The shadows didn’t bother Junia now. No, it was the growing anxiety, gnawing at her mind. What if they were too late? What if they walked in on his bloodied and ruined corpse, gored and brought back to life? Or worse, what if they came in just as he was slain, or risen, or... or anything? What if they had waited too long?

As if sensing her growing nerves, Paracelsus looked back. All she did was slow down to rub her arm, but it was such a nice gesture that it made Junia’s mind stop wandering. Instead, she gave Paracelsus a weak smile and nodded. Paracelsus sped back up so she was in step again.

The silence was deafening as they marched onwards, the only sounds breaking through being the sounds the adventurers made. Even then, it was next to none. No weird breathing, no creaking. There was nothing around, save for the light the torch they held cast and the door growing more visible in the distance.

All was silent, and it was terrible, save for when the gunshot rang out into the air.

Instantly, Reynauld was running as fast as he could, and Audrey was close behind. Paracelsus had to grab bundles of her robes so she wouldn’t trip, and Junia simply took the time to glance behind before she began to run as well.

They were soon in front of the door where anguished screams and haunting laughs could be heard from behind. Reynauld went to push open the door, but swore when it did little more than barely budge. “Damn this piece of shit… Everybody, back.”

He took a step back before he rammed into the door, hitting it one, two, three times before it finally went flying open on now broken hinges. He staggered forward, but quickly readied his sword for an attack. However, he was soon frozen like everybody else.

Andrew looked worse for wear, cowering behind a rock as he loaded a shot into his pistol. The figure in front of them was easily over six feet tall, towering over them while dressed in red robes. Boney hands covered in rotten flesh poked out from the ends, with what looked like claws rather than nails. A lock attached to a chain was draped around its neck, with an iron symbol attached to the outside of the robes. Junia couldn’t see a face.

The necromancer stood before them, a paper with indecipherable scribbles written all over them in one hand. 

The strange trance Junia had while staring at the monster, however, was broken by Andrew cheering. “Yes, yes, yes! My heroes! You came!”   
  


“Of course, my lord!” Reynauld looked over to him. “Now, you’re the one with the notes; what do we do?”

“Okay, okay, uh… Um… Shit, ah, Audrey! You! Do your little disappearing trick! Now, now, now, before it does the thing!” He ran a hand through his hair, jumping up and sprinting away from his hiding spot so that he was closer to Reynauld. “Paracelsus, quickly, poison the damned thing!”

As Audrey disappeared into the shadows, Paracelsus threw one of her many bottles of blight over her head. It soared high into the sky, before it hit the necromancer towards the face. The necromancer gave no sign of being affected, until the blight soaked through its cloak and made it screech. Reynauld tightened his grip on his sword, running forward and pulling his arms back, before he bashed at the necromancer. 

The necromancer rubbed its head with a bony hand, but didn't reel backwards like usual. Instead, it raised up a hand, and pointed at Junia. 

"Wh--AH, NO!" Junia kicked at the ground where bony hands began to raise up, wrapping around her ankles and tugging down at her. Paracelsus quickly grabbed her, and with a few well placed kicks, the skeletal hands snapped and broke. Junia staggered back, though Paracelsus steadied her. 

"It's okay, it's okay, don't--Oh, no." Paracelsus let go of Junia, though she didn’t seem to relax at all. Instead, she raised a shaky hand and pointed at the red-robed figure. 

Bursting forth from the stone itself, a hand burst through the ground. Getting a grip on the now cracked stone, another hand and a head emerged. The figure pulled itself up, until a full skeleton stood, a crude sword in hand. Junia raised a hand in defense, but the skeleton didn’t attack yet; it instead busied itself with fixing its head.

Suddenly, as if forgotten about, Audrey went flying forward. She pushed through Junia and Paracelsus, about to stab at the necromancer with a grand, powerful cry. She pulled her arm back, and right when she was about to drive her knife into the body of the necromancer, it stepped to the side. 

Audrey’s arms pinwheeled as she struggled to find her footing, coming to a wobbly stop. She turned around and looked up, eyes wide in horror as the necromancers hand began to shift and change. What was once rotten flesh became claw-like bone, entrails wrapped around. 

Audrey ducked, but that didn’t save her back from being raked at. She tripped, but was able to make her way back without any more hindrance. The second the necromancer dropped his arm, the ground cracked again and another skeleton appeared. The first lunged at Junia, but Reynauld stepped in front and swung. Sword cracked bone, and the head shattered.

“Yes, yes! Reynauld has the right idea! Somebody, focus only on the skeletons! And Audrey, do better next time.” Andrew watched the fight from his little hit, gripping his gun tightly. She looked ready to suffocate him, but a look from Paracelsus got her to focus on the battle once again.

Paracelsus grabbed another bottle, but rather than throw it she turned her attention to Audrey. Her hands moved too fast for Junia to see what happened, but in just a moment Audrey was standing taller, with the bleeding stopped.

“By the time this madness is over, I’ll have more scars than Damian,” Audrey grumbled under her breath. She didn’t slip back into the shadows again, this time reaching for her pickaxe.

Junia raised her mace, and golden light hit the necromancer. It did little to stagger it, but it did singe the edge of its robes.

For a moment, Junia felt excitement tugging at her, dragging her along. Perhaps the fight was going in their favor? Perhaps the necromancer would fall quickly, and they could leave with riches galore, and nobody would get hurt, and--

A deafening screech, and suddenly all hope was washed away, replaced by the same fear she had felt during her first adventure into the ruins. The torch dimmed, her heart quicked, and the ground beneath her shifted. 

She could barely breathe, and seeing her companions the same way did little to help. Audrey was mumbling to herself, and she was almost certain Paracelsus and Reynauld were too. Junia blinked and swallowed, about to drop her mace, when Andrew’s voice cut through the blinding black.

“Ground yourselves, heroes! You must stand and fight!” He stood up, and shot a bullet. It flew in front of Audrey’s face, the bang and the closeness forcing everybody to snap out of it. Audrey did little more than look at him, but the look was one with a promise to kill. She turned her attention to the necromancer when a sword came swinging towards her face. She yelped and stepped to the side.

Just like that, the moment was over, and they were back into the fight.The dread still clung to Junia, however, and she found it a bit harder to focus. But that didn’t matter. That  _ couldn’t _ matter.

Next thing she knew, the hands were digging into her legs again. Paracelsus went to help her, but she simply kicked her leg free and stomped on the hands. She then raised her mace and summoned a blast of magic, turning the head of the rising skeleton to dust. Reynauld nodded at her, raising his own sword and slicing at the necromancer. There was a squelching sound as his sword dug into the rotten flesh, but the damage was still impressive.

There was smoking, and the blight seemed to take sudden effect, burning at the robes. The necromancer screeched, trying to wipe off the blight. With a quiet laugh, Paracelsus threw another bottle, adding to the growing blight, before she looked down at herself. She was relatively uninjured, but she still uncapped one of her many mixtures and lifted up her mask. She took a drink of it, before she covered her face again. “None may kill that which defies death, my friends! Stand strong!”

Audrey lunged once again, this time with her pickaxe in hand. She managed to cleave into the arm of the necromancer, kicking it in the abdomen to wrench her weapon free before she retreated. One of the skeletons tried to grab at her, but she kicked that one away, too.

“Doctor, you notice this too?” She asked, looking at Paracelsus.

“They’re stronger.” She readied another bottle, waiting for the right chance to throw it. “Awful, and yet--”

“They still crumble into dust.” As if to illustrate the point, Reynauld swung at the skeleton that had attacked Audrey and watched it almost disintegrate. “Just like before.”

“Splendid! We can ignore them, then, and simply attack their leader! My bet? We take it down, and the rest stop coming.” Audrey grabbed a throwing knife. “Agreed?”

Paracelsus nodded, and then threw the bottle. Her aim was almost impeccable, but it barely missed. What little drops hit the necromancer did nothing more than burn holes into the robes. The necromancer, though, looked far weaker. 

At least, it did, until it raised a hand. Sinew and bones, flashing through the air before it hit Reynauld. There was a horrible screech as the claws tore through Reynauld’s armor. Reynauld gave a horrified gasp, staggering back into Audrey. Audrey shoved him away, before she went to steady him.

Once again, from one of the many holes in the ruined stone floor, a skeleton began to emerge. With a frustrated growl, Reynauld stomped on it, down, down, down until the skull broke. 

While he did that, Junia raised her mace and hit the necromancer with a blast more focused on stunning the creature. She didn’t expect it to work, and deep down she knew it wouldn’t. But she still tried, still prayed to the Light above that this may be the hit to stop it from raising any more skeletons. 

And the necromancer threw its head into its hands, hissing.

It worked.

Spotting their chances, everybody went to work beating on the monster. Paracelsus threw another blight, adding to the mess of a body. It was eating through flesh and bone until one arm looked ready to fall off, and its robes looked more moth-eaten than before. Reynauld swung into the burning arm, and with a heave it fell off, causing the monster to give a…  _ human _ wail of terror and pain.

And then Audrey lunged forward, having disappeared before Junia had stunned it. She ran forward, knife in hand. Her own angry cry drowned out the screeches of the necromancer. Time seemed to slow as she sprinted forward, arm pulled as far back as she could.

Then her arm shot forward, and she was standing with her knife in the chest of the necromancer. All was silent, save for the sounds of the burning flesh and robes. The necromancer didn’t fight. It instead staggered, and collapsed to the ground.

Whimpering like a dog, it was as tall as Audrey on its knees. It looked up and tried to claw at her. It was a pathetic attempt, and with one twist of the knife, one more dig upwards, the necromancer fell to the ground.

The only skeleton left remaining screeched, and soon it, too fell.

The party stood in silence, staring at the bones that littered the ground. Audrey looked back, no smile on her face. Her eyes seemed… Different. She looked like she could barely stand. Reynauld shifted his grip on the sword, staring at the ground as if more horrors would emerge. Paracelsus simply panted, taking off her mask and taking in huge gasps of air.

Junia simply stared at the corpse, her grip on her mace loosening until the dropped to the ground in a shocking clatter.

And then Andrew jumped up, cheering. “YOU DID IT! I KNEW YOU COULD ALL DO IT! YOU HAVE SLAIN THE FOUL BEAST!” He rushed over, grinning. “I  _ knew _ I could trust in you! I simply had to fake my own potential death to get you all into a fighting mood, and look! You all came! And you gave him a thorough pummeling! Fantastic! Amazing! Stupendous!”

All eyes turned to him, and Junia could  _ feel _ the rage radiating off of Audrey. “You… You little… You sniveling, conniving, two-faced, lying  _ bastard _ .” Audrey took a step forward, jabbing a finger into him. “I could excuse you almost letting Dismas die. That could very much have been an accident. I thought you were  _ nice. _ But you are the  _ EXACT SAME _ as every other nobleman I have  _ ever _ met.” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I cannot  _ believe _ you."

"Were you not wealthy as well?" Andrew shook his head. "Whatever the case, we must celebrate! Come now, let us gather our supplies and return!" He walked out of the room, back towards the camp without another word. 

Audrey watched him go, and the second she was gone she covered her mouth to fight back a loud scream. Paracelsus rubbed her back, before she looked back at everybody else. "Well… He is right, and we  _ did  _ win." She gave a weak smile. "When we return, I say we all visit the tavern and forget this hellish journey, yes?" 

"Hear, hear," Reynauld mumbled, before he followed after Andrew. Junia looked at him go, sighing and turning to help Audrey loot the corpse. 

And once they were done, they all followed. 

The necromancer was felled, and they had succeeded. 

And yet, to Junia, the victory felt hollow. There was more to come, after all. More arguments and more hatred. More near death, and more killing, too. 

But that was not for today. That was not for a while. 

And with heavy footsteps, Junia followed her friends out of the ruins. 


	18. The Sky Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration is nice, but both Junia and Paracelsus have many other things on their mind. The fact that a star soon falls from a sky... Doesn't exactly help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YEAH THIS IS A VERY GAY CHAPTER BUT THATS BECAUSE EVERYTIME I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE I END UP BACK ON THESE TWO BECAUSE,,,, THE PINING! THE LONGING! THE REPRESSED HOME OF SEXUAL URGES DUE TO GUILT AND SHAME!!!!! THE  
> T E N S I O N
> 
> Anyways I'll probably focus on the color of madness dlc soon, I just want to show like. Hey. It's real. It's a fucking thing. 
> 
> Maybe not Crimson court, maybe will. It all depends on how well the story goes. Yeah? Yeah.
> 
> Now appreciate Junia's gay panic as she realizes.

Drunken cheers filled the tavern, and it did little to comfort Junia. So human were the cries and woops, and yet it only made her tense. Sat in front of her was a mug of some random alcohol that Audrey had gotten for her, only half empty. 

Next to her, Paracelsus sat with a vaguely stoic expression. Her own cup was practically empty, and although she didn't really respond to the singing of the patrons, Junia could see a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Reynauld sat close to Dismas, wearing a gambeson. Dismas still had on his usual jacket and scarf. They talked quietly, the only hint of a conversation being their moving lips. 

Audrey leaned on the counter as she talked to a barmaid, who looked genuinely enthralled by the talk they were having. She smiled and laughed along with Audrey, who was visibly more relaxed than she had been in the ruins. 

Compared to even Paracelsus who wore her old school uniform, Junia felt quite underdressed. She simply wore her temple garments. 

She forced a smile as she looked at Paracelsus. "Well, I wonder what will happen after tonight, huh?" 

"If our heir has any brains, I'd assume he'll let us rest. I've gone on far too many adventures for such a short amount of time. I ache, and I hate it." 

"Such is the way of life, right?" 

"Tragically." Paracelsus glanced over at her, before looking back at her own cup. "It's amusing, though." 

"What is?" 

"Nothing, nothing." 

They fell silent, something that Junia noted was common between them. Those strange silences, where it wasn't awkward and it wasn't uncomfortable. Junia brought the mug to her lips, hesitating for a second before she drank. The taste was bitter, and something she still didn't like. She set it down. She never came to the tavern for the drinks, she simply came for her friend. 

Andrew walked over to them, grabbing a chair and sitting opposite to them. "Well! I would say the barkeep quite liked my payment!" 

"You must pay?" Junia asked, tilting her head. "I thought you owned this place?" 

"To an extent, yes. I may own the hamlet, but these are still businessmen. Plus, they don't exactly trust the Darkest family." Andrew leaned back. "But, 'Tis in the past. All I can do is try and be better than my grandfather." 

"What did he do?" 

"Ah, as I said, it's in the past. The old bastard is dead, and all I can do is restore faith in my family." He gave a smile. He didn't exactly seem ready to talk about it yet, and a glance shared with Paracelsus showed her that she understood as well. 

"So, you decided to… Treat us?" Paracelsus slowly spun the mug, being careful to not spill it. 

"Why, yes! You all managed to slay that foul fiend with ease! A glorious, yet fast fight! Dead before any of you could perish!" He laughed, leaning forward. "I had faith in you two."

"us?" Junia coughed quietly. "My lor-- _ heir,  _ I did hardly anything. If you wish to congratulate us, congratulate Paracelsus, she did far more than me." 

The doctor blushed, shaking her head. "Lies, I just did what I do best, threw bottles of poison at the poor thing." She nudged Junia with her elbow. "You kept us alive."

"Well, you certainly kept  _ somebody  _ alive." Andrew huffed, crossing his arms. "Audrey concerns me. Too much attitude." 

They all fell silent, with Andrew glowering. He then laughed and waved his hand at the sky, as if pushing the thought away. "I don't mean to bother you all with my brooding. Enjoy yourselves, you will all get the week off. The hunt can wait for a while, can it not?" He then stood up. "Have fun, my hard workers!" 

Junia watched him go, frowning slightly. "Well, he's interesting." 

"One way to put it!" Paracelsus rested her head on her hands, before she gave a quiet laugh. "This all feels like a dream…" 

"oh?" Junia pushed her mug away and turned her chair to look at Paracelsus. 

"First, we get on some rickety old carriage and spend ages traveling to some decrepit manor with the ruins of a town, and then we delve into some  _ actual  _ ruins and get mobbed by undead skeletons. And  _ then,  _ I find my old friend who also paid for my schooling, and we have to fight  _ giant pigs _ , before running away because an ex-bandit almost died. And  _ then _ , we go to fight a  _ necromancer that can bring back the dead,  _ I almost witness my old friend die, see you kill a man and break down, and then we get harassed by a monster with a floating fucking skull for a head. 

"And  _ then,  _ as if all that madness wasn't enough, our boss fakes his potential death and we fight the necromancer. It's absolute  _ madness."  _

Junia reached over and rubbed Paracelsus' hand. "It is crazy…" 

"You pray to a God you don't believe in once for a change in pace, and all of a sudden… this." Paracelsus looked over at her, down at her hand, and closed her eyes. "I won't say I hate it, but… I most certainly do not love it." 

Once again, silence. Junia blinked slowly, trying to find anything to say. 

Before she could, though, Paracelsus spoke up again. "It's not that I'm mad, I'm not. I get to be around you, and Audrey, and all these surprisingly good people. It's just… it's absolutely awful. I went from being a well rounded, educated woman to a criminal who had to join some mercenary band to avoid prison, or worse." She groaned, and looked over at Junia. "I just… I don't know." 

Junia kept rubbing the back of her hand. "Would you like to leave?" 

"No, no." Paracelsus sighed, forcing a smile. "I'll just have another drink. I'm old enough, after all." 

"I'd be concerned if you weren't." Junia watched her stand up and walk away, before she turned back to her own mug. She eventually drank it again, and by the time Paracelsus came back, she had managed to stomach the entire cup. 

"Feeling any better?" Junia asked as Paracelsus sat down. She snorted. 

"Not in the slightest. I just want to take advantage of the free drinks." 

"Isn't it always free to us?" 

"...Oh." Paracelsus took a sip. "Right. Well, then I'll just appreciate the atmosphere--" Just before she could finish, somebody bumped into her and made her spill some of her drink. She stared at it for a second, before giving a weak laugh. "Never… Nevermind." 

Junia stood up, taking Paracelsus' hand and pulling her up as well. "Let us leave. It's… Loud and crowded." 

She led the way out of the tavern with Paracelsus close behind, and soon they wrote out. The night air was chilling, stars dancing in the sky. They blinked in and out of existence. They did not care about it all. They were beautiful. 

Junia looked over to Paracelsus, who stared at the moon. She had a faint ghost of a smile on her lips, the corners of her eyes gently wrinkled. She then frowned and pointed at the sky. "Do you see that?" 

Junia turned her attention to the sky, where sure enough, she did. It was something… Blue. Plummeting towards the ground. It was fast, too, and if it wasn't hurtling straight towards them, it would've been going to fast to see. 

Suddenly, with a deafening roar, the star-like thing soared over their heads. Both of them ducked, but nothing more than little flakes of something floated to the ground, like blue snow. Just a few seconds later, there was a crushing  _ boom _ , followed by silence. And then people began to pour out of the homes and buildings, one by one until there was a huge crowd in the center of town. 

Andrew came running out, shouting to get everybody's attention. "CALM, CALM! EVERYBODY, CALM! IT IS ALRIGHT!" 

His words did little to steel the nerves of the people, but he soon found a vantage point and continued to yell. "WE WILL INVESTIGATE IN MORNING! FEAR NOT, I WILL NOT MAKE ANY OF YOU HUNT IT DOWN! PLEASE, CALM DOWN! YOU NEEDN'T PANIC AT ALL!" He then lowered his voice, giving a shaky smile. "We will… We Will continue festivities as normal. Nobody… Nobody try and investigate. We will figure it out in the morning. Please, calm down." 

Junia looked to Paracelsus, who was already walking away. With a spin, she followed after. Not long after they walked away, the crowd finally dispersed. 

Junia followed Paracelsus over to the graveyard, which was still completely barren. Paracelsus shook her head. "We just cannot get a break, can we?" 

"Makes life exciting," Junia replied with a sigh. She walked up next to her, pressing her arm to Paracelsus'. "Never monotonous stuff…" 

"True." Paracelsus looked down at her, before she shook her head. "Not much to say, is there?"

"Despite something from the stars crashing down in our  _ quaint  _ little town, I find myself unable to think of anything." Junia closed her eyes. 

"Are you tired?" 

"Exhausted." 

With a shared gentle laugh, they both began to walk towards the housing building, side by side. Junia smiled weakly, before she looked up at her friend. Paracelsus didn't smile anymore, but there was still something about her. Something that made Junia feel foolish. Something tempting. 

Before she could think about it anymore, Paracelsus gave an exaggerated bow and opened the door to their bedding for her. Junia grinned, and walked in, just as dramatic. Nobody was in the room, meaning they were able to collapse on their own beds and be as loud as they wanted. 

Yet, there was no desire to be loud. With just a tired sigh, Junia laid down on her bed. Just a few seconds later, Paracelsus sat beside her. 

"Something tells me we aren't getting that break Andrew promised, huh?" she asked. Junia giggled. 

"I doubt it." Junia sighed, stiffening up slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Paracelsus then, ever so gently, brushed the hair from her face.

Junia's breath hitched when Paracelsus did so, and only after the doctor stood up and walked away did she relax again. And soon Paracelsus was asleep without any other words, graciously leaving Junia to panic in silence. 

It didn't take long for her to connect the feelings, though. Exactly the same as before. Back in the cloister, back in that  _ damned  _ life. The exact same feelings. She closed her eyes, trying to drag her thoughts away from  _ that,  _ but what else was there to think about? The fact that a star just fell from the sky? That in just a week, she'll be back out fighting some cursed battle for a man that would gladly let them all die? 

Compared to that mess, dwelling on her feelings for Paracelsus was like heaven. 

Junia opened her eyes again and flipped onto her back. Her feelings for her… 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Junia closed her eyes quickly once again.  _ On second thought, the sky falling is much more comforting.  _


	19. A Broken Glass and a Shattered Smile (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Junia's attempt to sleep fails, she finds herself spending time with Audrey. But curiosity gets the best of both of them, and they soon find themselves going on their own expadition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop--  
> This one took me time for some reason? Idk? Anyways I adore Audrey and writing her is always fun because she's so shifty but so. Not. "yeah I'm breaking into a building but I'll be honest about it!" and then she goes and wastes a whole bottle of wine
> 
> Also I see Damian as calm before the storm, so like. He acts all chill before all of a fucking sudden snapping and screaming shit about blood. 
> 
> He'd make a good vampire!  
> Anyways, enjoy Junia being a mess, as always and also if you follow my Tumblr, sorry for being weird the last few days. I'm just having a REALLY hard time with stuff, identity issues and depression. But it's fine! I'm working through it, as always! So just enjoy the fucking chapter uwu

Sleep proved a futile conquest for the vestal. She had fallen asleep and woken up three times and the moon wasn't even at its apex yet. Realizing she wouldn't get anymore rest than that, she had gotten up and began to wander around the hamlet. 

Which is how she came across Audrey, cursing out a door as a lockpick snapped in her hands. "Oh, come  _ on,  _ you stupid--" She dropped the pick on the ground, huffing and standing up. She then turned around and froze. 

She held eye contact with Junia for several seconds, before she gave a slight wave. "Can't sleep either?" Audrey asked, walking over to her. 

"Yes, but I don't usually resort to… larceny when I can't." Junia frowned, glancing up at Audrey. "Must you do this?" 

"It's relaxing, and it's not like the caretaker will notice if anything is missing. Besides, it wouldn't be much." Audrey grabbed a new pick and knelt down again. Junia walked over to her, kneeling down as well to watch. 

"But, what about--" 

"Aha!" Audrey gave a quiet cheer, slowly pushing the door open. She then looked back at Junia. "Darling, it's either this or a grave, and I've had enough of that for a lifetime. Are you coming or not?" 

Junia hesitated, before she followed after. "If you were a graverobber," she whispered as she crept behind Audrey, "then why do you know how to pick locks?" 

"Do you really think I haven't had to pick locks before? There's hundreds of reasons why, and besides! It is simply a good skill to have." 

Audrey stood up just a little bit straighter, closing the door behind them. She then slowly closed the blinds. "What I mean by the Caretaker won't care is that… well, actually, you understand. This place, it's apathetic. I'm certain thievery such as this is common. He won't care. He will simply be prepared for another one." 

"Oh…" Junia walked slowly, despite Audrey not seeming to care. "But, what if he's in here?" 

"He won't be. He left about three minutes ago, and won't return for at least another twenty. He's making rounds. Trust me, darling, I've studied his path for quite some time." 

"What… What rounds is he making?" noticing how Audrey spoke louder, Junia raised her voice as well. 

"The grounds! As I said,  _ trust me _ . I've been planning this for quite some time. Now… grab yourself something nice, okay?" Audrey then disappeared into another room, leaving Junia alone. 

Junia glanced down, giving a small frown as she began to look around the little store. There wasn't much in there, just provisions. Bandages and antidotes, shovels and keys. She picked up one of the green bottles, smiling softly. She didn't pocket it, though. Instead, she continued to look around. 

Audrey came walking out with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and slightly stuffed pockets. "Well? Anything?" 

"N-No, nothing for me." Junia gave a weak smile, before she looked back at the door. "We leave now?" 

"Indeed!" Audrey took the lead, opening the door and slipping out, with Junia close behind. She then frowned, before she shook her head. "Let us disappear. He should be coming back soon." 

"He should?" Junia whimpered, but Audrey took her hand and dragged her away before she could begin to worry. She led her away from the building, weaving through the hamlet until they were at the edge of the town. 

Audrey then sat down, grabbing a knife from…  _ somewhere. _ She then placed it against the edge of the cork and began to twist. "I don't know about you, but I've always found a bottle of wine to help me sleep." 

"Does it, really?" Junia sat down next to her, drawing her knees to her chest. 

"No, not in the slightest, but it certainly makes the dreams more interesting." She then popped the cork out, laughing quietly. "Want some? I brought a glass for you." 

"Ah, I'm not much one for drinking," Junia said with a slight wave of her hand. Audrey raised an eyebrow. "I usually only stay in the tavern because Paracelsus is there," She elaborated. Audrey's eyebrow fell. 

"Well, I'll save some for you in case you want some." She poured a glass, before she sighed. "How are you feeling, darling?" 

"I'm fine. What about you?" 

"Anything but. How much do you want to bet that Andrew will send us out to investigate that fallen… Whatever?" Audrey took a drink of the wine. 

Junia felt her face fall. "Oh, right. I… I would hope he wouldn't, but I'm sure he will." 

"Didn't you trust him?" 

"I did, but then I feel I got a glimpse at who he truly is." Junia looked up at the sky. "He's an awful man, isn't he?" 

"I wouldn't say that, I'd say he's simply… Uh… hmm. I cannot think of the word, but it isn't 'awful.' more like… Ambitious? I do not know." 

"I thought you didn't like him very much?" Junia grabbed the empty glass and held it up to the sky, looking at the stars through it. There was a crack through the glass that seemed to shatter the air. 

"Well, in the stress of it all, I think both our true feelings  _ and  _ lies come out. I think he is the same as every spoiled, rich noble, but I also think he's not purposefully trying to hurt people." Audrey took a drink, before she hummed. "But also, he's the dumbest man I've ever met, and that's  _ counting  _ my husband." 

Junia giggled. "What was your husband like?" 

"An absolute  _ moron. _ " Audrey leaned back, balancing on her free hand. "He would insult and sleight people better than him. He also simply wasn't that smart. Born into wealth, but had no clue how to manage it. Within a few years of our marriage… Ah. It is an unfortunate tale." 

"Better than sitting around here in silence. What happened?" 

"Well, he had an illness of some sort. And just a few years after our marriage, he fell victim. Leaving  _ me  _ to deal with his mess. I was no better, though. About spending, that is. Though who knows, I probably have some deadly illness too. But besides that, I'll admit I was no better when it came to money. I spent a lot, he spent a lot, and then he died and I was stuck with the mess."

"And you solved it by robbing Graves?" 

"Correct." Audrey looked at the alcohol in the glass, before she sighed and dumped it out onto the ground. She then paused. "Sometimes, you simply… Must realize life will always deal you bad hands. Let go of it all." 

She stood up and threw the glass as hard as she could, watching as it soared through the sky before it shattered far away. Audrey smirked when she heard it break. "It's cathartic, isn't it?" 

"What is?" 

"Ruining things. Speaking of ruins… How about we have a little fun, eh?" Audrey looked at the bottle, before she threw it as well. The wine sprayed out of the bottle as it twirled, almost getting Junia. She scrambled away with a slight laugh. 

"What kind of fun?" 

"Let's go investigate whatever fell, hmm?" Audrey reached a hand out and yanked Junia up. "Have a bit of fun." 

Junia froze, giving Audrey a look she hoped conveyed how mad Audrey sounded. Audrey looked at her, before giving a shrug. “I’m going to do this either way, I simply figured I would give you the opportunity to join me. Are you?”

“I mean… I don’t think this is a good idea, but…” She paused before she shook her head. "Fine. Fine, I'll go grab my armor." 

"Splendid, darling! I'm certain we'll have a swell time!" Audrey clapped her hands together, before she walked back to the Hamlet with a spring in her step. Junia followed after with much less enthusiasm. At least this would be exciting. 

Arriving back at the hamlet, Junia found that it was still deathly silent. Even the sound of their walking seemed miniscule. She pursed her lips but continued in until she reached their lodging. She slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw everybody was still asleep. She then crept along until she found her armor, frowning. It was loud to put on, and would most certainly alert everybody. 

With a hesitant grumble, she grabbed her mace and holy book, and then snuck back out, closing the door behind her. Audrey had leaned on the side of the building, giving Junia a smirk. "Is that all?" 

"Unless you want me to wake up this half of the hamlet by getting into my armor, then yes, this is all." Junia tightened her clasp on her mace, before giving a small shake of her head. "This is an awful idea." 

"You needn't come if you don't want to," Audrey said. "you're free to leave." 

"I'll come along, odds are you'd get killed the second I walk away."

"Have faith in me, I'm not  _ that  _ accident prone." Audrey huffed. She then turned, about to walk away, when she bumped into Damian. He had been standing there for who knows how long, just now making his terrifying presence known. She staggered back, and Junia had to hold her up. "I--" 

"Greetings, Audrey. And Light bless you, sister," He said with a nod to each of them. "Might I ask why you are up so late?" 

Audrey shot a glance at Junia, mouthing "what do I say?" Junia shrugged, looking at the figure in front of them. His arms were bloody, and he still wore his hood. In fact, it looked like he hadn't changed his outfit at all. 

"Uh, well… We were going to, ah… Explore. The wreckage. The thing that fell from the sky," Audrey explained. He hummed. 

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. But all alone? Is that safe?" 

"We weren't planning on fighting, we just wanted to… To look," Junia added. 

"...Then allow me to come with you. I have heard stories, and you two are clearly capable, but in case we get wrapped up into a mess we are not prepared for, I will be there to help."

"I don't take it we can tell you no?" Audrey tilted her head to the side, folding her arms. 

"No, my friend. Besides, I know blood will be spilled the second we draw near." He gave a grin, and Junia noticed he was missing a tooth. He then turned, bloody lashes almost glowing. "I can only pray it is my own. Come now, follow me. We shall 'explore' and we shall learn more about whatever fell from the sky itself. Perhaps a gift from the heavens, or perhaps a curse. Light guide us, my friends. Hurry." 

And with that, he began to stride away. Junia gave Audrey a sidelong glance, and she could tell Audrey was just as confused. But when they both shared a small nod, they followed after him, towards the ruined farmhouse. 


	20. A Broken Glass and a Shattered Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the ruined farmstead, the trio finds things... off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M ALIVE  
> TBH I WAS JUST HELLA DEPRESSED AND COULDN'T FIND THE WILL TO LIVE, LET ALONE WRITE   
> Anyways I got out of shitty situations in my life and now I feel. better. more ~free~  
> and I'm ready to go back to my gays!  
> I'm sorry this took months to publish, and I hope it's good enough.

"Audrey, is this what you expected when you asked for adventure?" 

"No, darling, not in the slightest." 

The two women slogged along after Damian, the mud sucking in their boots. Damian seemed to have no trouble making his way through, having to slow down quite often to allow the other two to catch up. Junia sighed, looking at the ground.

“This is an awful idea. I shouldn’t have agreed to come along.”

“You could’ve always said no,” Audrey replied with a frown. “I never made you come along.”

“You sounded excited," Junia mumbled, giving Audrey a glance. 

“So?” 

Junia fell quiet, grabbing a tree branch to yank her foot free from a particularly deep spot. “Why do you think the farmstead is in such a hard to reach area? It’s like any developments to the road have been completely undone.”

“There was a road here--  _ Shit! _ ” Audrey stumbled, falling forward onto relatively dry ground. The mud had stopped abruptly, leaving packed dirt. Audrey jumped up a second later, looking back with a frown. She took Junia’s hand to help her out of the muddy road, frown deepening. 

“You okay there?” Damian had walked back, rubbing his fingers together. There was a hint of a smirk on his face. Audrey brushed off her knees and clapped her hands together. She shot him a glare.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. We all trip up sometimes.”

“Well, lucky for you, there will be no more tripping. We have finally arrived.” He gave a slight bow, motioning ahead of himself. “I have already taken it in. Go on, see for yourselves. It is certainly interesting.”

Audrey pursed her lips, but with a shrug to Junia she crept forward. Junia gave Damian one last look, but something in his eyes told her that hesitation wasn’t exactly welcome. She followed Audrey.

At the end of the road there was a sign, though it was covered in ash and dust. Barely legible, there looked like what used to be a name on it. It was impossible to make out, though. Past the sign was the remnants of a house, blue flames seeming to eat away at it. Clearly, they hadn’t been walking for very long, as the strange feeling around it was still very strong. And yet,  _ past _ the house was the real horror.

Something almost like a comet, icy blue crystals jutting from the sides. It was cracked and it was broken, and it looked almost alive. The land around it was just as blue, even the grass taking on a crystalline look. If anybody had been near the crash when it happened, there was no doubt they’d be dead. It wasn’t even worth it to try and find any survivors.

Junia was about to see what else could be found when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder, making her jump. Damian was standing behind both of them, grinning his odd grin. “It’s awful, isn’t it?”

“How many people… were here?” Junia asked, forcing her gaze away from the crystal structures. Audrey shook her head.

“Many, I’d say. We should leave, there’s something off.” She took a step back, fumbling around for one of her many knives. She managed to pull one out, frowning as she scanned the area. “You can all tell, right?”

“Yes,” Damian agreed. “Something dangerous stalks the land. We leave at once. Sister?”

Junia stood up, nodding slightly. “Y-Yes. I am ready.” She backed away, tightening her grip on her mace. Unlike the others, it seemed, she couldn't’ feel anything in particular. Everything about it, though, was off. And yet, the crystal in the old building called to her. She tapped her mace to the ground.

“Junia?” Damian called out to her. “What is keeping you, sister?”

“There’s something in there.”

“Yes, of course there’s something  _ in _ there. It’s a giant crystal! We can all see that!” Audrey kicked her heel into the dirt. “You saw all you needed to see, now, let us go.”

“Audrey, you’re the one that wanted to come,” Junia snapped. It surprised her, and yet she couldn’t stop. “Both of you, quit the complaining. It grates on my nerves. I will be back.”

Before they could stop her, she began to walk forward. She could hear Audrey cursing, but it was background noise.  _ Something _ was in there. Something important. She continued without listening to them.

It seemed to take forever to approach the mill, though it very much could’ve been only a few seconds. When she arrived, though, the first thing she heard was labored breathing. Junia frowned, taking a slow walk around the exterior to find an entrance. Wherever she walked, the area lost the flames, though the crystals and the blue tint never disappeared.

Finally, she found a safe-enough way to walk inside. There was only a single board in the way. She grabbed onto it, and with all her might she tugged, yanking it free. The slow creaking turning into a loud pop startled her and she tumbled backwards, falling down. She felt a crystal poke deep into her back, kept from stabbing her only by the fact she caught herself. With a deep breath, Junia stood and walked into the house.

Inside, it was a mess. Dust, crystals, and broken wood was everywhere, and something that looked to be a corpse on the ground. Junia shivered, taking slow and deliberate steps. The wooden floor creaked and groaned, bending occasionally. There was one door halfway opened, only attached to one hinge. The breathing was slightly louder from in there. She walked into the room, raising her mace as she prepared for any sneak attack. 

There wasn’t any.

Instead, there was a woman. Her face looked hollow, skin hanging from her cheeks. Her eyes were the same sharp blue as the crystals, as was her mouth. Her hood flaked away, falling to the ground like ash. In her hands, she clutched something. When Junia walked in, she jumped slightly and turned.

Her face was twisted into a silent wail of torment, and it eased only slightly when she saw Junia. The vestal felt no fear. The woman was about to approach, when suddenly Audrey rushed into the room, about to throw the knife. She froze, however, when she saw the woman. 

“Wh-- Damian! Get in here!” She said, her voice shaking. “It changed again!”

“What do you mean, again?” Damian was inside just as quickly, and despite his lack of clear eyes, Junia could recognize the vague look of shock. He frowned. “Ah. Again.”

Junia pushed them back, looking at the woman. She didn’t cower away from them, but did relax when Audrey lowered her knife. 

Junia walked forward. “Who..? Who are you?”

No response. Just that pained look, the flaking ash, the gripping of the object.

“Can you talk?”

Nothing. Her grip on the object loosened.

“Are you okay?”

Suddenly, the poor woman thrusted the object into Junia’s hands, a hollow wail coming from her mouth. Junia gripped it tightly, backing away. The woman did not follow, she did not attack. No hostility. Just anguish.

Feeling Audrey’s hand on her shoulder, Junia finally turned around. Damian was staring behind them, and the second the interaction was done, Damina took Junia’s hand and pulled her back. Audrey followed from behind, closing the door as best she could.

“Well?” She asked in a clipped tone. Junia tilted her head.

“Well, what?”

“Did you find whatever magical object was calling for you?”

“Yes, actually. I did.” Junia opened up her hand, showing the locket. Audrey frowned, taking it from her hand. She turned it over a few times, before she handed it back. 

“That’s supposed to be magic?”   
  


“Well, what else would it be? It sang for me, so I went to grab it.” Junia went to go pocket it, before she turned back to the others. “What’s got you two all riled up?”

“Promise not to call us crazy?”

“Yes, yes. What is it?”

“Everything about this place is changing.” Audrey grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. “ _ Everything. _ Right, Damian?”

“Yes,” he added, “everything. The state of the house, the figures inside, everything. It is curious, and concerning.”

“And you just… ran in there willy-nilly, like nothing bad could happen!” Audrey peeked from around a corner, before she began to jog with Damian close behind. Junia followed after.

“Well, nothing bad  _ would _ happen. I trusted my gut, and for once it paid off.”

“I doubt that’s what happened.” The other woman did not offer any more than that, and the three of them simply ran out of the farmstead. In the distance, there was a howling, wailing sound, but nothing more. Perhaps the dogs were turned into one of those creatures as well.

When they finally reached the old, broken road, Junia was the first to stop. She gasped for air, thankful she didn’t take her armor. Then, she reached into her pocket for the amulet.

It was empty.

Frantically, she inverted her pocket, before she glanced behind herself. Nothing there, save for glittering crystals. Nothing like a locket. It had simply vanished, just like that. “What the--”

Audrey already had her arm, tugging at her again. “Darling, no time. We need to get back.”

“But the locket!”

“Damn the locket, Junia, we need to  _ leave _ !”

“By the Light, Audrey,” Junia snapped, “ _ What _ has gotten into you?” She yanked her arm free, whipping around to shoot her an icy cold glare. She could see the panic growing in her eyes as she kept looking behind Junia, but that was no reason to look away.

“You wish to know what we saw, Junia?”

“Yes.”

“We saw a man, then. Wielding a scythe large enough to decapitate us all in one fell swoop. And he was  _ close. _ Remember that skull man?”

Junia nodded silently.

“Then will you trust me on this?”

She hesitated, before she finally offered another nod.

“Then follow us!” And with that, Audrey took off running again. Damian waited until Junia followed, before he took up the rear. They ran until there was mud, and Junia could barely run anymore. When that happened, Audrey helped keep Junia standing while Damian slogged ahead. There was no more speaking after that. 

While she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the amulet, their arrival was much more exciting. Nobody there, but the sun was beginning to rise.

“How long were we gone,” Junia asked Audrey.

“Might’ve been days, for all I know. Damian--”

“Speak not, noblewoman.” Damian simply offered a nod. “Hopefully, you found what you wished for. We should report this to the heir soon. I bid thee farewell.” 

The vestal watched him leave, before she looked up at Audrey. She had visibly stiffened, mouthing something silently. Junia then looked at the ground. “I…”

“I should get going as well. Much to think about, after all.” 

“Audrey, I am… sorry. God above knows what came over me. I--”

“Save your apologies friend, I don’t need them. I just hope I never have to go back to that hell hole again.” Audrey shivered, before she began to walk away as well. 

Junia watched her go as well, before she looked to the ground. And with a quietly uttered “dammit,” she went off towards the cloister, alone.


	21. Flashback 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the devout crusader end up at the darkest estate, on the cursed carriage ride with the bandit and the heir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah quickly updating? magic....  
> i love this game again and also i wanna bring my dd blog back from the brink and this is the best way to do it so!!!

When he had left for the crusades, he knew he would return a changed man. He knew that things would never be the same. He didn’t know how badly it would be, but he knew it would happen. They had all warned him, after all.

And yet, he still left. A zealous fire burned within him, a desire to serve the Light. During the late nights spent camping out, he wondered whether the Light sent him specifically. Those thoughts were always pushed away, heretical whisperings that he refused to believe in.

The wars were bloody. After each battle he would return with new scars, new injuries, and new awful memories. Screaming, crying, men face to face with him and fighting not just for their God, but for their  _ lives. _

And he cut them down without a single word.

Each night, he found sleep that much harder to grasp onto. His fellow men were just as rattled, and most of them never returned to the battlefield. And yet, he still fought.

As awful as it was, as terrible as the sight, the crusader named Reynauld lived for it. When he couldn’t sleep, he was studying the verses. And when it was time to train, he worked twice as hard. Soon, he found himself leading any charges against the heretical men, for that’s all they were to him. Cowards. Fools.

Bodies to be slaughtered.

And yet, the war could not go on forever. And when it ended, he found himself empty. There was nothing left after it all. Sure, there was his family, but… Could he ever return to a life in the woods, a farmer with nothing to his name? No. No, that was not enough for him. He needed more. He  _ needed _ more.

But there he stood, perched atop his steed, at the crest of a hill. He scoured the land, looking down at the people he could see. A woman and a boy, held close together. Even with his visor covering his face, Reynauld could see the details. His face was round and soft, still so childlike. And yet, he was taller now. And stronger. Oh, he could tell alright. The boy must’ve taken up the heavy labor. 

And the woman. Her hair, her smile, her warm presence felt even so far away. She looked just as beautiful as when they had first met. 

They were both waving, the boy jumping up and down. Reynauld did not move. He adjusted himself on the saddle, staring at the people. They were not his family. They were just people. People like the ones he had fought before.

The boy was just like one he slaughtered, a young man who begged not for the Light, but for his mother.

The woman was a mother who would’ve had to have seen her own child slaughtered in a war he might not have even believed in.

There were no tears in Reynauld’s eyes. He could not spare any more tears. Instead, he clicked his tongue and steered his horse to the side, away from the people. Their cries echoed like mosquitos in the air. They were nothing compared to what he had heard before. They were like dogs, whining and begging for scraps.

“PAPA, WAIT!” The scream was loud, but it was already fading. Reynauld did not turn back.

And he and the horse walked away, leaving them alone.

The horse walked for many miles, until they reached the nearest settlement. He recognized it instantly, though he could not remember the names. It had been so long since he had last visited, after all. From what he saw, just remembering his own name was a blessing in and of itself. He didn’t bother to look at the sign, though; he knew what he could find.

He jumped off of the horse, taking off his helmet as well, and made his way into a tavern. He was never much one for drinking, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t indulge. After what he just did, afterall, he needed it.

The tavern was relatively empty, only two or three people in. One sat at the bar, while the others sat at a table. On the table where the other two sat was a small sack of gold. He had been paid handsomely for his time in the wars, and yet… There it was. Simply sitting there, unattended. The men weren’t looking, either.

_ Light forgive me, as I need this more than them, _ he thought to himself before he walked over. The two men stopped their chatting, looking up at Reynauld when they saw him. 

“Aye, shiny, what brings ya here?” asked the first man. He looked young and spry, a pistol shining quite clearly on the table. Reynauld shot a glance at his silent companion. He had graying black hair, shaved at the sides, and wore a red scarf. He had a puffy jacket as well, well worn with time. 

“Simply resting, my fellow men. T’was a long day,” Reynauld replied. He hoped his helmet hid the way he eyed the gold. “May I join you two?”

“If ya gotta,” grunted the first. “Yer payin’ for yerself, though.”

“No problem at all.” Reynauld grabbed a chair close to the silent man, sitting down. “Might I ask for a name?”

The two men shared an obvious look, before the silent one sighed. “Name’s Dismas,” he said quietly. His voice was gruff, as if he smoked more than he drank. 

“And I’m Mathias,” added the first man. Reynauld hummed.

“My name is Reynauld, good fellows. What are you two doing here?’

“Same as ya. Drinkin’ after a long, hard day of work. Ya gonna go get something to drink?” Mathias asked.

“I shall, I shall.” Reynauld stood. He kept an eye on Mathias, and the second he glanced away, he made his move.

Alas, solid metal armor was not good for stealth.

Instantly, Mathias shot a hand out, grabbing onto Reynauld. “What do ya think yer  _ doin’, _ shiny?” Mathias pushed Reynauld away, watching his stagger back with a sneer. “Ya think just ‘cause yer all shiny, ya got the rights to  _ our _ money?”

“Not at all, friends--”

“ _ Don’t _ call us friends.” He stood up, and with one swift move, he whipped out a gun. Instantly, the man named Dismas was up as well, grabbing his hand. 

“Hey, stop it.”

“He jus’ tried to  _ rob _ us, Dismas! Ya just saw that, right?”

“Yeah. So let him go with a warning. He won’t try that shit again.” Dismas pushed Mathias’ hand down, but it simply popped back up. 

“Yer soft, Dismas. I’m not just lettin’ some metal boy get away scot-free.” Mathias pointed the pistol at Reynauld again, clicking the hammer.

And then he pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang and the sound of shattering glass. Reynauld almost fell back, before he realized that the bullet  _ missed _ . He whipped his head to Dismas and Mathias, who were locked in a struggle. Mathias was trying to shoot the gun again, but Dismas soon wrenched it out of his hand.

The man at the bar had ran away, leaving just those two and Reynauld. THe tavernkeep was nowhere to be found during the entire scuffle.

Reynauld, after sighing, moved in as well. He ripped Dismas off of Mathias with ease, and watched with a slight pleasure as Mathias tried to kick him away. There was a resounding clang, and Mathias went to grab his foot. As he did, Reynauld reached down and picked him up.

“Alright, Rey. Let him go,” Dismas said. Reynauld looked to Mathias, before he sighed and dropped him to the ground. Reynauld then reached over and grabbed the entire sack of gold, watching as Mathias snarled.

“YA STUPID PIECE’A SHIT!” Mathias snarled, trying to lunge at him again. Dismas kept him from attacking.

“...You owe me, metal man,” Dismas said simply. “Now get going before I let him at you.”

Reynauld simply nodded, before he turned and began to whistle a song from the crusades. Mathias cursed him out as he walked to the horse.

As he mounted it, he heard a gunshot ring out through the air. He paid it no mind. And then, without another word, he began to gallop away.

He rode for another day, until he reached the next town over. Nothing eventful happened, save for a strange sound he couldn’t quite identify. The town itself was a holy one, with a nunnery up on a hill. The symbol of the Light shone at the top of the building. He murmured a silent prayer, before he turned his attention away from it. 

There was a message board, full of notices and requests. One of the papers, however, seemed different than all the others. He trotted over to it, grabbing the flyer off of the board. The paper, fraying at the edges, looked like it had weathered a million years.

"The darkest estate, searching for brave and experienced adventurers. Promise of gold, glory and honor. For those without a place, may this be your new home."

Reynauld smirked under his helmet, folding the paper in crisp, neat lines. The thought of adventure, the thought of exploration, the thought of honor. A purpose. A goal.

However, he did not go towards where the paper had specified. He instead turned towards the nearest innhouse, a sudden wave of weariness washing over him. His time fighting for the crusades had gotten him quite used to ages spent without rest, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a bit tired. Besides, with his newfound wealth, he deserved a small break.

Leaving the horse where it was, he dismounted and walked in. Barely a word was exhanged between him and the innkeep, and soon he was trudging up into his room.

The weariness must’ve been more than he had expected, for he fell asleep without getting anymore than his helmet off.

And he dreamed of nothing.

And he awoke in the middle of the night to the braying of dogs and the whinnying of a horse.

When he walked downstairs, he found nothing but dust, and the sounds of cheering. He rushed out of the inn, and let out a string of curses sour enough to wilt a farm’s harvest. In the distance, his horse was galloping away, a man atop of it. The voice, while vague and muffled, was familiar. 

He almost began to swear again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I tried to stop him,” said a gruff tone, “but he was determined. After what we just did, let it go.”

Reynauld turned to Dismas, glaring at him. “That horse had been with me since I left to go find in the crusades, you bastard.”

“Hey, don’t blame me. Said I tried to help, didn’t I?” Dismas pulled down the red scarf around his face. Reynauld’s glare grew as he noticed many things… off about the fellow. His hands shook more than a young man training with a sword, and blood smeared his clothing as if he had tried to wipe it off.

“...What did you do?” Reynauld asked after a second. Dismas looked up to him, before he shook his head.

“Come on. We’re catching the next carriage out of here.”

“I am not leaving with you. What did you do? Who are you?”

Dismas let out an exasperated groan. “The name’s Dismas, as I said. Wanted man. You, Rey? You’re now gonna be a witness if you don’t come with me. And after Mathias told everybody ‘bout you stealing from us, I doubt you wanna stick around. A bounty hunter could sniff us out in five, ten minutes, easy. However, I found us a ticket out.”

“ _ Us _ ? What are you on, bandit?”

“Like I said, you’re gonna wanna come with me. Found a job, and I think it’ll pay well. All we gotta do is stick around for a year or two, and then we can go on our merry ways and act like we never had the misfortune of ever talking.” Dismas eyed him, before he gave a smirk. “You seem like the adventurin’ type.”

“You as well…” Reynauld sighed. “The Darkest Estate?”

“Bingo. You coming?”

Reynauld hesitated. On one hand, how lowly would he be, traveling to do some simpleton work with a  _ bandit. _ But on the other… Not like he had anything else to do. Besides, was he not just planning to go there?

“Fine. I shall come along, reluctantly.” Reynauld said. “Where does the carriage reside?”

“Follow me.” Dismas took off with a jog, and Reynauld tried to follow. He was used to the heavy armor, but he had been wearing it for so long that it was almost impossible to keep up. Luckily, they only had to turn one corner before they found the carriage. 

The horse looked like death, pure black and eyeing them all with malice. The carriage driver had a grin, and simply waved at them as they approached. The carriage door, ornate yet old and worn, slid open. 

Sitting inside was a man. Long hair, sparkling eyes, and clothes that cost more than all Reynauld had ever earned. The man waved them in. “Welcome, welcome!” He chirped. “I did not expect to find new friends so soon!”

“You’re Andrew, eh?” Dismas asked, sliding into the carriage. Reynauld walked in with him, sitting as far away as possible. The carriage door closed shut, and the crusader could feel them begin to move. The man, presumably Andrew, grinned.

“Indeed I am! Lord Andrew Darkest, though… Simply Andrew is preferred. I am going to be your sponsor on this mighty fine trip! I am quite glad you all decided to come along.” He clapped his hands together, his smile warm.

“I think we shall get along together quite well.”

\----


	22. The New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with Andrew, Junia meets the two newest additions to the hamlet's adventuring group. Upon seeing one, she gets a warning from Baldwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like. Yes religious characters can do shit with the abom but ALSO... i wanna keep that distrustful dynamic
> 
> anyways raise your hands if you saw the hellion and cried a bit out of pure home of sexual joy?
> 
> ALSO ALSO I WANNA MENTION: ALL CHAPTERS ARE RELATIVELY UNEDITED, I'M JUST WRITING THE STORY NOW AND THEN IM GONNA EDIT AND DO ALL THAT SHIT /LATER/, SO I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE WEIRD SHIT IN THE GRAMMAR AND JUST. QUALITY

There were no hands on her shoulders this time, simply a quiet sigh as somebody sat down next to her.

Junia glanced up from her tired praying, giving a weak smile to Paracelsus. She sat cross legged on the ground in front of the altar, watching Junia. “Don’t mind me, my friend. Simply observing.”

“You seem to observe a lot.” Junia folded her hands in her lap, closing her eyes.

“That I do. For example, I observed that you were missing. And I also observed that Audrey and Damian both looked exhausted. Did you get up into some sort of trouble while I was resting?”

“You… could say.” Junia sighed. “How curious are you?”

“Extremely, yet also aware that I should probably refrain from questioning you further.” Paracelsus stood. “Come now, I think Andrew will call a meeting.”

“For what?”

“Perhaps you forgot in your tired state,” Paracelsus said as she helped Junia stand, “But a giant blue rock fell from the sky and hit one of the major farms.”

“Oh, right. I remember.” Junia brushed off her knees, looking over to her. “That was pretty exciting, was it not?”

“Exciting, horrifying, all the same in the end. How much gold do you wish to bet that Andrew is going to make us go and explore it?” She smirked and walked out of the cloister, Junia following. 

“Eh, I’d pray not. After all, did we not just fight that damned necromancer?”

“All the same,” Paracelsus repeated. “I doubt he plans to let us rest.”

“Something’s got you pessimistic today.”

Paracelsus looked away, rather than responding with words. She crossed her arms a little bit tighter. “Well, I’ve just… learned what to expect. That is all.”

Junia didn’t reply. 

They soon arrived at the quarters, Paracelsus opening the door for Junia. Inside, Andrew sat on a chair, with most of the other denizens sitting within. They were silent, giving little more acknowledgement than a nod as they walked in. Paracelsus sat down on her bed, inching to the side when Junia joined her.

Andrew let out a long and slow sigh. “Well. S’pose that’s everybody, yes? We have some dire news to talk about. That meteor. That comet. That  _ whatever _ . Something big and blue fell from the sky, and we don’t know what it is. Some of our members, however, took it upon themselves to go explore the wreckage, despite my requests not to.”

Junia cast a glance to the side, making eye contact with Audrey. She gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, before she looked back to Andrew. Andrew himself looked  _ livid _ .

“I do not suggest lying to me. At this point, as compelling the urge to dismiss the three is, your knowledge has more value to me than your departure. I will either expose you myself, or you do it yourself. Take your pick.”

She could almost hear Audrey begging her not to, but Junia slowly stood up. “I… It was I.”

“It was not only you, sister.” Andrew gave a thankful nod, and his gaze turned sympathetic. It was only for a second, before he went back to looking ready to murder. “I have been a lenient master. I have only requested honesty and hard work from all of you. And, of course, for you to follow my rules. So, I ask once again.  _ Why _ did three of you sneak out to go explore the farmstead, despite my request not to.”

Audrey groaned, raising a hand. “If I may,  _ sire _ , you did not specifically tell us not to go. You simply said that it would be investigated the next day. Or at least discussed. Why are you so upset?”

“Of course it was you…” Andrew rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling long and slow. “Alright. Audrey, Junia… Who else?”

“Me.” Damian said nothing else. Andrew sighed once again.

“Alright. You three shall stay after this. Don’t speak up again. As for the rest of you… Go on, eat your meals, prepare for your day. I have little more to say, except don’t push me. My father may not have taught me much, but he did teach me to expect my employees to obey.”

Paracelsus looked to Junia. “I didn’t expect you to be the one to do such a thing,” she whispered.

“Lapse in judgement,” Junia replied. “Go on, I’ll…”

“I’ll find you.” Paracelsus stood, hesitated, and then rubbed her back, before she walked out, along with the others. Dismas looked at Audrey, whispering a few words to her before he filed out. Soon, the quarters were empty, save for the three offenders.

Andrew stood up from the chair, closing his eyes for quite a long time. While he did, Audrey walked over and took Paracelsus’ spot next to Junia. “If he asks for any details, go ahead and blame it on me dear. You needn’t get punished for this.” Audrey said, keeping an eye on him.

It was almost as if Audrey could sense how awful Junia felt. She simply offered a nod, about to say something when Damian came over. “Come now, sister. We don’t need to  _ lie, _ do we? He cannot harm those who suffer for the Light.” He murmured.

“What, or what, am I going to do…” Andrew said finally. “I oughta do something big. Take away your pay, send you into the ruins once again, have you earn my trust back. But I won’t. That’s cruel, something I am trying to… avoid doing. Tell me this; why did you do it?”

Audrey yawned. “We were bored, and we wanted something to do. We are all adults, and yet you scold us like school children. Patronizing if you ask me.”   
  


“I scold you because I cannot  _ afford _ to hire many more adventurers. You aren’t expendable in this case. So listen. Instead of a traditional punishment, I simply… Tell me what you saw.” Andrew turned his glare to Audrey. “And if I find one of you is lying, I won’t hesitate to revoke any kindness I have been showing.”

Damian motioned towards the two women, signaling for them to talk. Audrey sighed, tapping Junia. “Well. If we must… Junia, you got the furthest within. What did you see?”

“Well.” Junia cleared her throat, looking down at the ground. “When I went ahead, there were… Many crystals, not unlike what came from the comet. And the farmstead, it was completely ruined. But I assume you already, ah, knew.” Junia folded her hands in her lap. “There was a strange woman there, she handed me a locket, but when we went to leave, it disappeared. Might have fallen out, I do not know. It was simply gone.”

“Is that all?” Andrew asked.

“No,” Audrey spoke up, “That wasn’t. There was a figure there, almost as if it was stalking us. Blue, of course.”

Andrew gave the tiniest of smiles. “With a skull for his head? I jest, I jest--”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. We never got a good look at him, considering he was carrying a  _ nasty _ looking scythe, but he certainly had some bones exposed. Might well have had a skull for a head. Right, Damian?”

“She’s correct. We were too busy trying to find Junia to spend time studying him. He wailed, however. Like a banshee.” 

“Eugh” was all Andrew said. He stared at the ground with a contemplative look on his face, before he finally sighed. “Look. Do not attempt such a thing again. I don’t want you three wandering into something awful, worse than what we’ve already seen. Go, and we’ll forget this ever happened. Get some actual sleep tonight, I have a job for some of you.”

Junia couldn’t restrain herself, and the second the words left her mouth she flinched. “Already?” She asked, before she fell silent.

“Yes, already. The newest batch of recruits got, uh… Hung up. Bandits, brigands, the usual.” The heir waved a hand, as if dismissing the claims. “Now then. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

And with that, he stood up and walked out of the building, Damian following silently behind. Junia watched him go, sighing. “That wasn’t mean, was it?”

“Not at all. If it was I, he’d be bleeding from his damned ears.” Audrey stood up and yawned. “Well. Was that exciting?”

“It was awful. I tend to avoid getting yelled at by people.” Junia joined her, brushing her hair from her eyes. “Though back then, getting yelled at meant getting whipped or…”

“Remind me to never become a nun if I survive this madness.” She walked over to her bed, picked up her hat, and pulled it on. “Shall we leave?”

“Gladly.”

The two walked out, Junia having to hold the door open for Audrey. As they walked out, Junia heard a commotion in the distance, like a gathering crowd. She turned to face it, seeing that Baldwin fellow standing next to Paracelsus at the edge. She thought she could see the top of the carriage, but it was hard to tell.

“Oh, goody. More excitement.” Audrey began to walk towards it. “Come along, now, we should see what this is all about. If the stagecoach has returned, then that might cause some problems. Now that I think about it… How did Andrew know that the stagecoach would be held up, especially by brigands? Perhaps we were-- Oh, that’s rude.” Audrey jogged forward to catch up with Junia, who had started walking away in the middle of her musing.

Junia tapped Paracelsus, who flashed a confused smile. “Ah, done being scolded by our boss? Never happened to me, I’m proud to say. Baldwin, what can you see?”

“Nothing much,” replied the man. “They haven’t yet walked out, still blocked by the carriage.”

“Do you think somebody died?”

“Oh, I’d hope not. That’d be simply depressing,” Audrey added.

“Especially if they didn’t manage to grab the corpses.” Paracelsus sighed, kicking at the ground lightly. “New hires?”

“What else would it be?” Junia tried to stand up, frowning as she could barely look over the shoulders of people. “Dammit…”

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the crowd. “Back, back, unless you’re one of the hires, go back to your days! Everything’s fine, go on!” Andrew shooed away the crowd, which gave a collective grumble as they had to leave. Andrew then pointed to the four, motioning for them to come over. “Look, I am busy, and I know we were just talking, but the new recruits arrived. Little hold up--”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” a voice cut in, only for it to be shushed.

“...Save for what I had expected. The stagecoach will need to be repaired, but besides that… Welcome your new fellow recruits!” Andrew gave a nervous smile, stepping out of the way to reveal them. 

The first figure was a woman, dressed in pelts with some sort of carved belt buckle. On her back was a scary looking glaive, the metal chipped and rusted. Her hair, which was a rich red color, was shaved at the sides, pulled back into a ponytail. And her face, with her dark eyes and scars dotting it, had a line of blue facepaint on it. She terrified Junia, and she found little solace in the other figure.

He was shorter than the woman, but not by much. His back was hunched, and he held a rough looking cloak over his body. Solid metal chains draped over him, like they once held him in place. There was a branding on his face, an A that somewhat confused Junia. His hair was a shiny black, half of it completely and crudely shaved off. He wore little else besides that, simply pants held in place with a padlock chain belt.

Junia could tell Baldwin stiffened when he saw the man, but she couldn’t exactly tell. Before she could ask, Andrew clapped his hands together. “Audrey, doctor, would you two show them around?”

“If you wish,” Audrey said. They walked over and began to talk to the new recruits as Andrew left. Junia almost walked over, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“...That man. I am not one to judge, for many reasons, but that branding. I have seen it before.” Baldwin spoke softly, face turned towards him. 

“I can remember seeing it before, but I do not remember where.”

“It is the mark of the abomination. Scarce few have it. Sister, he is a dangerous man. My religion is private, unique to me, but we both follow the Light. And he is not from it. Be wary around him, as shall I. I am not in the place to disprove, but I will not trust. There is too much that can go wrong when one carries the beast of a soul within them.” Baldwin looked down to her. “And I suggest you do the same.”

And with that, he turned and walked away. Junia swallowed, looking back to them. The man--the abomination-- had locked eyes with her. There was no anger, no hidden rage in his eyes. Only silent sadness.

“Oh, those two. Well, that one.” Paracelsus motioned for Junia to join them. “The one leaving is Baldwin, one of Andrew’s hired help, such as us. That one there is Junia.” 

Hesitating only for a second, Junia walked over to join them. The woman with the glaive looked down at Junia, giving a small smirk. “Well. She’s a warrior, you say?”

“Depends. She protects and defends, but I saw her almost knock a man’s head off.” Audrey said, folding her arms. “But she’s not wielding some greatlance into battle, if that is what you ask.”

“I’d… prefer it if you did  _ not _ mention that,” Junia mumbled. The woman laughed.

“Among my people, that would be something to be proud of. Something to work on.” She then stretched. “I am Boudica.”

“...Bigby,” the abomination said softly. “You said your name was Junia?”

“She’s more of the quiet type, don’t mind her. Join us in the tour?” Paracelsus asked.

Junia shook her head. “Actually, I… I need to go. Prayer.”

“So late into the day?”

“Never too late to start!” Junia gave a tiny laugh, before she turned and quickly walked away. She could feel them all staring into her back, like daggers. She didn’t bother to look back, and soon she could hear them walking away as well.


	23. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with Reynauld turns tense, Junia joins Audrey, Paracelsus and Boudica for a small round of throwing knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boudica,,,,,,,,,,strong,,,lady..,,,,,,,....,  
> Anyways according to the hobby dialogue thing she can throw knives which??????ah????????????  
> ok yeah these chapters aren't /good/ but i am on a ROLL shh don't fucking bully me,  
> this fic is a lil bit of a flop but tbh i'm invested myself and therefore i am too far along to stop
> 
> i WILL say boudica. will not be written as a stupid "hehe fight" lady, because that is WRONG and NO!!! illegal!  
> she is intelligent in her own ways and if you disagree i respect your opinion but incorrect  
> anyways Boudica almost fucking Murders(tm) audrey and audrey is like "ahhhh,,,,,,ohn o"

The morning was spent “praying,” head bent down over an altar. And yet, it was all fake. No pleas to the Light, no faithful verses, simply silence. Her mind was still, for once. And so, taking solace in the odd sense of peace, she did not pray.

In fact, she did not know what time it was until somebody walked in. She jumped up when she heard somebody begin to walk towards her, standing up quickly. “I was just leaving.”

“You needn’t leave if you were busy, sister.” Reynauld walked up to her, wearing simply a tunic rather than his armor. “I was simply coming to pray as well. How have you been?”

“Exhausted,” Junia replied, walking to one of the pews and sitting down. Reynauld joined her. “So much has happened in such a little time. It feels like just yesterday we were delving into our first ruins, yes? And now look at us, we’ve already felled a foul fiend.”

“Indeed, it’s been hectic. Have you found time to study the verses?”

“I’ve been…  _ neglecting _ to do so.” Junia rubbed her knee. “It’s been hard to find the peace and quiet required.”

“Ah.” Reynauld leaned back.

“What about you?”

“Well, during my watches, I read. Then again, my copy is not nearly as well kept as yours, I’m sure.” 

“One of us was fighting, and the other was kept holed up with the church.” Junia closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. “What was yours like?”

“My church?”

“Yes.”

“Well… I never studied in the traditional way. I joined the crusades after being promised enough gold to care for my family, and I learned the ways on the road. Sure, I followed the Light, but not nearly as strictly as I do now. I simply understood the basics. Baptised by blood and soil, some might say. A warrior for the Light.”

“A true herald,” Junia mused. That earned a laugh from Reynauld.

“Somehow, I went from slaying infidels to slaying walking pigs. Amusing, is it not? How has life gone so astray..?” His small smile faded, replaced by a pensive look pointed at the altar. “You saw the man, right? The branded one?”

The vestal looked at her hands in her lap. “I met him. He seems friendly--”

“I met many men who acted ‘friendly.’ They were the ones who drew their blades against you first. That man cannot truly contain the beast within. He has forsaken the light. You are aware of that.” It was not a question, simply a statement, daring Junia to disagree.

She didn’t. “Yes, I… I am aware.”

“Sweetened words are not to be trusted.” He then stood up. “If you wish to leave, then I shall see you around. Heard that the lord wishes to send us out on another expedition soon,” Reynauld said. “Hopefully, we need not travel with the beast.”

Junia stood as well, but she turned to leave. His sinister tone, his sudden shift from friendly to dark, it concerned her. 

It was the midafternoon by the time she walked out. There was bright sun, casting shadows all around. There was also music in the air, people performing and going about their days. The blacksmith was going about, the hammering a beating drum for the musicians. It was warm, not a single cloud in the sky. A beautiful day, all in all.

Junia began to walk forward, when she heard laughter nearing her. Walking in a group was Paracelsus and Audrey, as well as the new woman. Bigby was nowhere to be seen. Upon noticing her, Paracelsus gave a small, somewhat subdued wave. Junia approached them.

“Well met,” Junia said. “The tour over?”

“Long since. Lose track of time,” the doctor asked with a small smile. 

“It tends to happen. What are you all planning on doing?” 

Audrey hummed. “The thing is… we have  _ entirely _ no clue. Absolutely none. We were going to see if you were finished, and had any idea. Nothing much to do, now that we’re used to fighting all those skellies and the like.”

“Ah. You expect  _ me _ to have an idea of what to do?” She took a spot close to them, and they began to walk once again. Boudica had remained quite silent, simply taking in the sights. She still hadn’t left her glaive anywhere.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re quite enjoyable.” Paracelsus smiled, though it faded when Audrey laughed.

“No offense, but your idea of a ‘good time’ is sitting at home cutting open a frog.”

“You’ve all had it easy,” Boudica piped up with a snort. “There wasn’t time to simply sit around and do nothing among my people. Is there a tree where we won’t hit anybody?”

Audrey frowned. “Might get us hung, but… I know a place. You remember the way, Junia?”

“I apologize, but I have no idea of what you’re saying.” Junia replied.

“Of course you don’t.”

Together, the group walked to the edges of the hamlet, before they slipped into the forest nearby. As they approached, Junia could remember it as where she and Audrey had first talked. She could almost imagine the smell of the wine, and it made her wrinkle her nose.

It was dark in the grove, trees blowing lightly in the winds. The sun barely broke through the foliage, and soon Junia had to struggle to find the way back. They did not go much deeper, however, and soon Audrey was grabbing a knife out. “I assume we had the same idea?”

“How did you know,” Boudica asked as she took it.

Audrey grabbed a knife for herself. “Lady’s intuition.”

Junia found a somewhat clean stump, and sat down on it. Paracelsus walked over, and nudged her over until there was room for both of them. “Well?”

“Well what?” Junia tilted her head.

“What do you think of her?” The doctor pointed at Boudica, who was carving a crude target into the tree. 

“She’s strong, and quite scary. I’d loathe to upset her.”

Paracelsus gave a small smile. “You and me both.”

There was a sudden thunk, followed by Audrey laughing. She managed to hit almost a bullseye, narrowly missing it. Boudica smirked. “Impressive,” she said, before she threw her own knife. It barely missed as well, though landing on the opposite side of Audrey’s knife.

“Did you know Audrey threw knives?” Junia leaned into Paracelsus, crossing her arms and placing them in her lap.

“I was aware of her hobby, but I simply assumed it was a hobby. I’m more concerned about where she keeps all of them.”

“A lady never reveals her secrets, darling!” Audrey chirped, before she threw it again. This time, the knife wasn’t nearly as close, and she couldn’t really hide her displeasure. Boudica laughed at that.

“Watch  _ this _ .”

The knife sailed forward. It looked like it was going to hit the bullseye, too, before it turned slightly. It hit the trunk, and fell to the ground with a slight clatter. Her face fell. “Um…”

She slowly walked over, picking up the knife and running her finger across the tip. Frowning, she returned, and tried to throw it again. This time, it stuck, albeit quite a bit above the target.

Junia sighed softly. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is. Not how I expected to spend my day, but not that awful. No, it’s nice. It is.” Paracelsus looked over to her, nudging her slightly. “You’re quite close, didn’t your vows forbid this?”

While she knew it was a joke, something about that made Junia frown. She looked at the ground, before she shrugged. “Does it matter? I haven’t felt the Light in so long, I do not care. Best enjoy it now, right?”

She thought she saw Paracelsus blush, but she was looking away before she could tell. “Right…”

“AHA, BULLSEYE!” Audrey cheered, dragging them both out of their little conversation.

“You cheat,” Boudica replied with a good natured smile.

“How can I cheat at throwing knives, darling? You’re the one that did all the set up!” Audrey shrugged, grabbing her knife and twirling it in her hand. Her eyes were closed, meaning she didn’t see Boudica throw her own knife.

It landed into the wood directly next to her, barely away from her ear. Audrey’s smile remained frozen on her face, but she slowly opened her eyes to look at the knife. “A-Ah…”

“Call it a tie?” Boudica asked, raising an eyebrow. Audrey cleared her throat, grabbing the knife from the tree. 

“Sounds, ah… Sounds swell with me!” She began to walk away, smiling nervously when Boudica clapped her on the back. Boudica then turned to the other two, motioning for them to follow. 

Paracelsus looked at Junia. “I suppose… I’m happy you think being near me is enjoyable. It’s a nice change.” She then stood, and ran after Audrey, their laughter almost instantaneous.

Boudica looked at Junia. “Sister, they call you?”

“Sometimes.” Junia stood, folding her hands. “Simply Junia works.”

“You said you weren’t the warrior type, right?” Boudica then began to walk, and Junia followed.

“I am… sorry, but I’ve done so much talking today, that--”

“Don’t apologize for something that isn’t an issue,” she interrupted. “You lived a comfortable life, right?”

“...yes?”

“I see.” She did not offer any more, instead simply falling silent and continuing ahead.

Junia took up the rear, staring at her hands. She was terrifying indeed.


	24. A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woken early, Junia is sent off on another delve into the dungeons, this time with Boudica, Audrey and Paracelsus joining her. None of them seem particularly ecstatic about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I AM JUST TRYING TO REMEMBER HOW TO WRITE, THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE... I JUST NEEDED TIME TO ~REMEMBER~
> 
> anyways i stopped obsessing over DD when butchers circus came out and then i went "oh right this game is super fucking fun" and decided to play again and then got a collector fight the first tile of the dungeon so the game was like "Welcome back fucko" anyways I'm back, idk how long this will last but thank you all so much for sticking with me and my habit of dumping five chapters then fucking off for a month <3

Sleep came quickly for the first time in a while, her dreams filled with sweet, blissful nothing. The only vague part of the dream she could remember involved a knife, though she could discern no more than that. She didn’t quite want to.

When she was shaken awake, she awoke with blissful ease. She yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. “..Yes?” She asked, squinting.

“Sleep well?” Whispered Paracelsus. She was almost entirely dressed in her armor, looking far more exhausted than she sounded. “I gave you as much time as I could, but I think Andrew wants us. He says we’re to take Boudica out on an expedition, while he gave Bigby more time to adjust.”

Junia offered semi-comprehensible mumbles in response, sitting up. “I cannot sleep anymore?”

“Tragically not. Now come on, I can help you get ready if you’re so exhausted.”

_ That _ got Junia up, though she still kept her eyes close. “Give me some time, I shall be ready in a few moments.”

“Attagirl.” Paracelsus then crept out of the room, leaving Junia to stumble up and grab for her armor. It very much did take quite some time to get completely dressed, as by the time she was out, everybody else had already gathered by the stagecoach. Audrey looked even more tired than Junia did, though she didn’t show it as much.

“She arrived! What a miracle,” Audrey teased as Junia walked up. Junia gave a loud yawn. 

“How… How early is it? I haven’t had to wake up this early in quite some time…” Junia asked instead, ignoring Audrey’s jab.

“Well, no doubt, your sleeping schedule is all messed up. You’ve spent more time underground and exploring than you have asleep in a warm bed.” Andrew crossed his arms. “I will not bother you four. I trust most of you.” Andrew did not say anymore than that, simply turning and walking away.

“Nobody answered,” Junia said as she climbed onto the stagecoach. “How early?”

“God knows,” Audrey replied, sitting opposite of her. Paracelsus took a spot next to Junia, and Boudica walked in last, taking the spot next to Audrey.

“Are you upset it’s so early? Boudica asked, leaning back slightly.

“No, just upset I had to leave my bed.” Junia closed her eyes. “Where did Andrew say we were going?”

No reply. The stagecoach began to move, and they had sat in silence for several minutes before Audrey sighed slowly. “I am going to kill that man in his sleep,” she mumbled softly. Boudica gave a small smile.

“Mutiny?”

“That was last week,” Paracelsus replied, leaning and adjusting so that she could rest her head on the carriage walls. “Last week… Remember the skull man?”

“I would like to forget the skull man, dear.” Audrey replied, shuddering. Junia blinked rapidly.

“As would I…”

Boudica, however, did not share the same feelings. “Skull man?” She leaned forward, looking more than a bit intrigued.

“Giant man with a blue skull, nearly killed us all, made the most dreadful rattling noises ever. Also somehow had a ghost that looked like poor Junia there,” Audrey mumbled in response. Junia flinched.

“As I said, I would like to forget it.”

“Did you fight it?” Boudica ignored Junia, instead leaning closer.

“Heavens, no. He would’ve slaughtered us all!” Audrey rubbed her eyes. “He was quite scary. Grabbed the bastard’s head, should’ve squeezed the living daylights out of him…”

While Audrey went on about the skull man and Andrew, Junia found it harder to stay awake. Her head kept falling forward, always being jerked up by some sort of bump the carriage would hit. Each one would send her completely awake and more pissed off than before. 

Eventually, she gave up trying to get some rest, instead focusing on trying to wake up well. Paracelsus seemed to have given up as well, instead staring at the ground. “Urgh… I’d expect to be used to early nights by now…”   
  


“Oh?” Junia looked over to her, grateful for anybody to talk to during this entire ride. Paracelsus nodded. 

“I had to be up early  _ constantly _ for my studies. At least then, I wasn’t hiking miles and fighting abominations.” She gave a vaguely bitter laugh, one that made Junia smile just the slightest bit. “I could do well with an actual nap, but what can you do, eh?” 

“Indeed. I used to follow such a strict schedule that waking up early and rapidly was easy. It’s been long enough that I find that hard now.” Junia sighs, crossing her arms. It was uncomfortable with her armor, and she quickly dropped them down.

“It is quite a bit annoying, having to get up so early.”

“When this is done, I will find an inn just for us and we shall sleep for a month.”

Paracelsus grins at that. “Hopefully  _ this _ is done soon.”

“What are you two going on about?” Audrey suddenly pipes in, leaning forward just a little bit. “I heard something about an inn?”

“It’s nothing,  _ darling, _ ” Paracelsus said with a wave of her hand, “you are simply nosy.”

“That’s my job, isn’t it?”

The two began to bicker about Audrey’s eavesdropping, allowing Junia the time to truly examine Boudica. The way her face seemed to only show expressions to the extreme, the way when her brow furrowed it made her look  _ furious, _ all of it. There was something so different about her, something she doubted with all her heart that the woman would ever discuss freely.

Or, maybe she just had a pretty face.

The ride continued on, with the party soon falling silent once again. Audrey fell asleep, Boudica took to staring out the window, and Paracelsus very carefully cleaned her knives. Junia sighed, pulled out her book of verses, and began to read once through them for what felt like the thousandth time.


	25. The Weald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group delve into the horrific forest known as the Weald, where none know truly what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: I HAD TO INCLUDE AUDREY GETTING FUCKING SICK BECAUSE SHE WON'T STOP TOUCHING EVERYTHING LIKE MA'AM PLEASE STOP DIGGING UP THE CORPSES THAT WILL NEVER END WELL AND PLEASE STOP TOUCHING THE DEAD ANIMALS PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OH FUCKING DAMMIT NOW YOU'RE RABID AND HAVE THE PLAGUE >:(
> 
> Or: Boudica Immensely Regrets Coming Along
> 
> anyways enjoy Junia not saying much because big tall strong woman
> 
> ((oh and also if you have left a comment and i haven't responded i PROMISE it's because i made myself nervous to reply,, they give me life tho and the second i see one i go "FUCK RIGHT I HAVE A STORY" and then go /zoom/ to fuckin write <3))

“Are… Spiders supposed to be that big?”

“No, Boudica, I promise you they aren’t.”

Boudica lifted her glaive into the air and with a somewhat confused battle cry, she charged forward and sliced at the last remaining spider. Already, Audrey and Paracelsus had managed to cut down the other three, leaving the last for the warrior. The blade sliced through the air with enough power to make Junia shiver, before it…

Collided with the stone ground. There was a clanging sound, and the spider chittered at her. It raised up its front legs in defiance of death itself. Boudica staggered back.

“...Huh?”

“Here, let  _ me _ try.” Audrey whipped out a knife from seemingly nowhere and, with a quick flick of her wrist, sent it flying through the air at the spider. The spider, once again, stepped out of the way and the knife hit the ground. Audrey frowned. “Oh, well that’s a load of horseshit.”

“It is  _ living, _ of  _ course _ it doesn’t want to get hit.” Paracelsus’ hand shook like crazy, so when she lobbed a blight grenade at it, Junia felt no surprise that it missed. It didn’t even shatter open, like it was supposed to do.

“...Junia?” Audrey looked back to her. “Do you have anything to add to this..?”

Junia frowned as well, before she shot her mace up into the air and recited the holy verse to try and smite the beast.

And once again it slid to the side.

Boudica growled, tightening the grip on her glaive. “I have--”

She was interrupted by the spider spitting some kind of poison onto her. It hit her skin and began to burn, making her wince. “RRRRAGH!” She shouted, before she simply charged forward and raised a leg. The spider wasn’t able to skirt out of the way of her foot stomping it into the ground. Junia could only watch for about a minute before the sounds grew to be too much, as well as the sight.

“...Was the poison a neurotoxin?” Paracelsus tilted her head, watching as Boudica continued to squash the giant spider, which was deader than, well… Dead.

“I… I’d hope not.” Audrey took a step forward, gently placing a hand on Boudica’s shoulder. Slowly, the red-head came down from her rage, staring at the corpse with lips curled. 

“I never want to see one of those things again.”

“Trust me, deary, you will. And the sooner you come to terms with that, the better.”

“Damn… Where even are we, anyways? You never told me the name.”

“Ah, Andrew calls this the weald. This is the main road to the Hamlet, so… We have to clean it out! That is our job, after all.” Audrey didn’t look that pleased.

“At least it isn’t the giant pigs, right?” Paracelsus said, looking around at the overgrown trees and brush. Audrey visibly shuddered.

“...Count your blessings.”

“What will we find here?” Boudica looked around, frown growing. 

“Nobody knows. Clearly, those awful spiders, and I’d assume bandits. What horrors, though?” Audrey shrugged. “We shall be the first to find out, and live to tell the tale!” She put on perhaps her least convincing smile, which did absolutely nothing to soothe Boudica.

“Sounds awful.”

“Indeed!” Audrey clapped her hands together. “Paracelsus? How are you coping?”

Paracelsus took a deep breath. “The fear is not  _ debilitating, _ I just must simply request that we move on.”

“Splendid Idea.” Audrey turned on her heel, before she motioned for Boudica to take the lead. “Well… Hardly how I expected to spend a ‘Girl’s Night,’ but I suppose we can’t complain. We  _ are _ alive, after all.”

Boudica hesitated, seemingly taken aback but the sudden chipper attitude of Audrey, but eventually did begin to lead the way. Paracelsus hung back to walk beside Junia. “Do you know when you’re so tired that you stop being tired, but instead end up giddy?”

“...Yes?” 

“Then you understand what has happened to her. Fascinating, but hardly an official phenomenon. I think.” She then held up her hands like it was a rainbow. “Sleep deprivation truly does wonders to the human mind! And body, if you count a slowed reaction time, among other things that may get you killed.”

“Yay.” Junia looked to the ground, the oranges of the place blending together to form one awful color. “What do you think we’ll find?”

“Hopefully not pigs.” Paracelsus took a large step over a pulsating mushroom, and Junia could see from her eyes that she frowned. “Or skeletons. Or any undead. Or any  _ more _ spiders.”

“Maybe they were just some sort of travelling family..?” She suggested.  
  
“Doubt it. Spiders aren’t like that. They--” The doctor stopped when there was a yelp from up ahead. 

Audrey had just landed on her side, narrowly avoiding something in the ground that was already retreating. Boudica offered a hand to her, pulling her up. “What did you see?”

“Hell if I know! One second I’m walking, the next something rises from the ground and…” She threw her hands up, looking at the ground. “Gh, the  _ worst _ job I’ve ever had to do…  _ Awful! _ ” Audrey then stomped at the ground, before she took a deep breath. “W-Whatever. Keep an eye out. I don’t know how Boudica avoided triggering that and not me, but we don’t want a repeat of the spikes.”

Junia flinched as she remembered it. “Right.” She looked over to Paracelsus, who simply shook her head.    
  


“I’m going to go and soothe her nerves. A lack of emotional regulation can indeed prove fatal during a situation like these.” She gave Junia an awkward pat on the back before she sped up.

As she approached Audrey, Boudica slowed down and took a spot next to Junia. “So.”

Junia felt her frown grow, just a bit, at the sight of the woman next to her. “S-So what?”

“You interest me. We haven’t had much time to talk, either. Figured we best start it now. Especially if we’re going to be working together.” Boudica stretched a bit, grabbing her glaive off her back and holding it up over her head. “First… Why do you tend to stick to the back so much?”

“That is where I work best. I am not  _ nearly _ as strong as you, being pushed to the front might prove fatal for me.” Junia gave a wry smile, which quickly faded. “The light serves those who are wise, and it is wise for me to… avoid combat at all costs. Well, I shouldn’t say  _ that _ : I do not avoid combat, I simply avoid the fighting. I-I have no choice but to participate in the fighting.” 

Boudica studied her for a second, her face a stony mask. After a good second or two of looking, she hummed. “I suppose that makes sense. My people might have considered it cowardly. We charge into battle without a second thought. We would plan, but then we simply charged.”

“Then perhaps our tactics are simply different.” Junia bowed her head just a bit. Boudica didn’t look ready to kill her, which was a good sign. She just looked as intimidating and--

“You’re scared of me.”

“Huh?” She jerked just a bit, looking up to Boudica.

She had a tiny smile now, one that could hardly be considered happy. “Just like you fear the other man. Bigby. Why?”

“I am simply nervous in general.” Junia tensed up. “Is that bad?”

The smile faded. “Eh. Maybe so, maybe not. What have we done to scare you?”

Before Junia could respond, they soon came to a door. Audrey rapped it lightly with her knuckles, frowning as the door itself scraped her fingers. “Ah… I’d bet money that we’ll have company behind it. Ready to lead the charge, darling?”

Boudica stretched one more time, rolling her neck, before she nodded. “Behind me, then.” She then readied herself before the opening, taking a slow breath before she charged forward. 

Glaive slicing through the air, she brought it down upon the first thing she saw, prepared for blood to be spilled.

The victim was an already rotting corpse, the smell so bad it made Junia and Audrey both recoil. 

“Argh!  _ Revolting! _ Darling, you don’t need to beat what’s already dead!” Audrey pulled her hat off her head and put it to her mouth and nose, coughing. Junia pulled the loose fabric of her hood up to her nose, simply retching as she looked to Boudica.

She poked the corpse with her glaive, nose wrinkled but showing no other sign of disgust. Paracelsus’ shoulders shook, as if laughing at them all. “A corpse. How charming. Least it’ll be dead before we have to kill it.” She then walked over, crouching down.

“Careful, don’t get that on your beak.” Audrey walked over and squatted next to her, poking the corpse with a knife. “Wonder what it was…”

“Looks like a hound of some kind.” Boudica bent over both of them. “Huh. We’re going to be fighting dogs? Easier than people.”  
  
“Oh, it’ll never be that easy.” Audrey kept staring at the body, before she reached out and touched it.

She almost instantly flinched back, holding onto her hand. “ _ Dammit _ . Just my luck.”

“What happened?” Paracelsus looked over to her, head tilted to the side.

“Cut my finger on a bone. How does that even happen?” She stood up, wiping the blood on the collar of her coat. 

Junia cleared her throat. “S-Shall we move on? We shouldn’t dally for so long. If there is nothing deadly here, then we are simply giving them time to gather forces.”

“She’s right,” Boudica said with a nod. “Try not to get hurt by already dead things.” She pointed to Audrey.

“Dead hardly means what it  _ should  _ mean.” 

Leaving Boudica looking completely unsatisfied with that, the four continued on once more, Boudica slowing down to talk to Junia once more. “Well, I hope the smell didn’t trip you up too much.”

“Ah, I’m getting used to it.” Junia adjusted her hood once more, giving a small laugh. “You were clearly ready.”

“You have to be. Weren’t you?”

“Of course I was! I wasn’t trying to  _ judge, _ merely noticing. I-It’s comforting!” Junia gave a large smile, trying to keep Boudica from wringing her alive or something along those lines. Boudica studied her for a second, before she laughed.

“You’re cute.” 

Before Junia could form an appropriate response, she came upon Audrey and Paracelsus standing in front of a shallow grave and bickering.

“Yes, dear, I  _ know _ it’s a trap, but also…  _ Why not? _ ”

“Audrey, you’ve already contracted  _ so _ many diseases simply by walking in here, if you touch anything else I think you will actually die.”

“...I’m going to dig it up.” Audrey pulled her small shovel off of her back, walking over to the grave. Paracelsus groaned loudly, shaking her head.

“I refuse to treat you when you get sick.”

“Then I suppose I shall simply die.” 

Paracelsus crossed her arms and walked over to Junia and Boudica, giving the most exaggerated sigh she could muster. “She’s going to end up rabid.”

“Are you sure she isn’t already?” Boudica smirked as she watched Audrey dig up the corpse. 

“I question that  _ every _ day. It’ll be sad if she dies, but at least then we’ll be able to see what parasite possessed her to do… this.” Paracelsus pinched the bridge of her beak mask, looking to Junia. “You’ve been awfully silent, please use your magical ability to always cheer me up and put it to good use.”

“Um…” Junia pursed her lips. “At least the only thing we fought were spiders so far?”

Junia could swear she saw Paracelsus pale under the mask. “You’ve failed.”

Several more minutes in silence (save for Audrey’s grunts and the sounds of dirt flying) passed, and soon Audrey was bending down to hoist up a corpse. “Let’s see what  _ you _ got hidden away…”

There was another minute or so of patting down the corpse, when Audrey suddenly squealed and backpedaled. “ _ SHIT! _ ”

“What happened this time?” Paracelsus walked over, tapping the body with a boot.

“It… It was nothing. Just a spider in the skull.” Audrey smirked as she watched Paracelsus shudder, but she still looked shaken herself.

“You’re lying,” Boudica spoke up. “What happened?”

The blond woman hesitated for a few seconds, before she came to what Junia thought was the wise conclusion not to lie. “...Well, a tick got on me.”

“That’s all?” 

“I hope so. At least it wasn’t the  _ body _ that got me sick.” Audrey shivered, before she looked around. “Shall we continue on?”

“I’ll take the lead,” Boudica said, giving Audrey one last distrusting look before she took the lead. Audrey fell into place behind her, still rubbing her face just a bit. Paracelsus looked back and began to walk besides Junia.

“Well, are you feeling awake now?” She asked, giving a small chuckle.

“What, from Audrey screaming or from the giant--”

“I do not think I want to talk to you anymore.”

Junia grinned. “All jokes, friend. But yes, I would say I’m awake now… Think we’ll encounter anything truly horrific?”

“Oh yes, definitely. It wouldn’t be a delve into the locations around the fine hamlet without!” Paracelsus hesitated. “What do you think we will find here?”

“Considering we saw a dog corpse among what Audrey seemed to identify as a living mushroom…”

“Oh. Awful.”

“Indeed.”

They both fell silent, continuing their walk along the pathway. It wasn’t until they reached the next pathway that anybody spoke up, and in this case it was Audrey.

“Well… Everybody ready?”

Quiet nods, with Audrey grabbing her throwing knives off of her body.

“...I am going to say it right now, I have a bad feeling. On three, then?”

More nods as Junia drew her mace.

“One…”

Boudica drew her glaive and crouched down low, ready to charge.

“Two…”

Paracelsus grabbed her blights and drew a sharp blade from her belt.

“Three.”


	26. Flashback 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the cunning highwayman end up at the Darkest Estate, on the cursed carriage ride with the crusader and the heir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER LAST TIME I UPDATED AND JUST NEVER FUCKING PUT THE RIGHT ONE BUT TBH I DON'T EXACTLY CARE, THIS IS IMPORTANT AND I'LL BE DOUBLE UPDATING TODAY...  
> nyways sorry you guys i've been playing bloodborne :flushed:  
> and also dnd :flushed::flushed::flushed:

“Aye, Dismas. What’dya say we have a little fun in town ‘fore we’re off?” The man who walked next to Dismas was a polar opposite of him; blond hair, lively eyes, young face and a taunting grin. He had not yet lost the light in his life, not like Dismas had. To him, a life of banditry and games was just for fun.

Dismas pitied the boy.

“What do you mean by fun, exactly?” Dismas looked over at him. He had taken the boy under his wing just a month or so ago, and how quickly time passed. He went from a kid too scared to touch a gun to looking for trouble wherever he went. Bound to get him killed, but not like Dismas could exactly stop him. He clung to the older man like glue.

“Well, gamblin’, gettin’ piss drunk, there’s a whole load’a things we could do.” 

“Mathias.”

“What, are ya gettin’ all old an’ borin’ now?” The boy named Mathias gave a challenging sneer. Dismas simply snorted.

“I could out drink you any day. So long as you’re paying.” He then turned and began to walk towards the nearest tavern, hearing Mathias celebrate in the back. He then scrambled to catch up, rushing to the doors and pushing them open for Dismas. Though his lips were hidden by his scarf, he knew deep down that Mathias saw him smile.

Inside, there were only two figures, the tavernkeep and the lone patron. Mathias almost went to sit by him, but Dismas steered him away. They instead sat at a small table with room for four. As Dismas pulled out a small bag of gold coins, Mathias stood. “I’ll get us a round, friend!” He then hurried away to the counter, leaving Dismas to think. He pulled out his gun as he did so, pulling off his scarf to polish it. He did so until Mathias returned, holding two cups for them. He then sat down and slid one to Dismas. “Eh?”

“Eh yourself. How have you been sleeping?” Dismas took a slow drink of it. Tasted better than what he was used to, but what he was used to tasted like shit. Not a hard competition to win.

“Much better now.” Mathias gave a small smile, one that was clearly genuine. “Even if we  _ are _ sleepin’ with our ass in the mud most’a the time.”

The two share a soft laugh, before they both fall silent. That was common between them, silence that lasts for a while without feeling awkward.

It lasted, at least, until a man dressed in full plate mail walked into the tavern. Instantly Mathias bristled, shooting him a glare. Dismas reached out a hand just a bit, just enough to get Mathias to look away. It worked, at least until the man walked over. Mathias looked ready to murder him now.

“Aye, shiny, what brings ya here?” Mathias snapped. Dismas stared at his drink, waiting for the metal man to respond. It was muffled by his helmet, but clear enough.

“Simply resting, my fellow men. T’was a long day.” He motioned to one of the chairs. “May I join you two?”

“If ya gotta,” Mathias said with a low tone, though it stopped when Dismas kicked him from under the table. “Yer payin’ for yerself though.”

“No problem at all!” The metal man chirps, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it with a soft groan. “Might I ask for a name?”

Mathias instantly locked eyes with Dismas, giving a tiny shake of his head. Dismas shook his own head, looking back to the metal man. “...Name’s Dismas,” he said softly.

“And I’m Mathias,” the boy introduced. Dismas could’ve sworn the man smiled, even if his face was completely masked.

“My name is Reynauld, good fellows. What are you two doing here?”

“ Same as ya. Drinkin’ after a long, hard day of work. Ya gonna go get something to drink?” Mathias asked. Reynauld nodded.

“I shall, I shall.” He then stood up. Mathias kept his eyes locked on Reynauld, before he locked eyes with Dismas.

And that’s when they heard the screeching of metal towards the pile of coins on the table. Instantly Mathias was up, grabbing onto Reynauld’s hand and reaching for his own gun.

“What do ya think yer doin’, shiny?” Mathias pushed Reynauld away, watching him stagger back with a sneer. “Ya think just ‘cause yer all shiny, ya got the rights to our money?”

Dismas adjusted just a bit so he could jump up if things got nasty.

“Not at all, friends--” Reynauld began hastily.

“ _ Don’t _ call us friends.” Mathias then yanked out his gun, pointing it at Reynauld. Dismas then stood up, grabbing Mathias’ hand.

“Hey, stop that.”

“He jus’ tried to rob us, Dismas! Ya just saw that, right?” Mathias yanked his hand free, pointing the gun once more at Reynauld.

“Yeah. So let him go with a warning. He won’t try that shit again.” Dismas pushed Mathias’ hand down with more force.

“Yer soft, Dismas. I’m not just lettin’ some metal boy get away scot-free.” 

And then just before Mathias pulled the trigger, Dismas shoved him to the side.

There was the sound of shattering glass as the bullet missed Reynauld’s chest. The tavernkeep and the other patron had already fled, meaning there was no chance of innocent people getting harmed. Mathias swore under his breath, shoving Dismas back just a bit. Dismas grabbed onto the gun and ripped it from his hand, before Reynauld suddenly grabbed onto him and pulled him back.

Mathias went to go kick at his foot, but there was a clang and Mathias swore some more, grabbing onto his foot. As he did, Reynauld reached forward and grabbed onto him. Instantly, Dismas grabbed onto Reynauld’s arm. “Alright, Rey, let him go.”

“YA STUPID PIECE’A SHIT!” Mathias spat at Reynauld, before trying to attack again. This time, Dismas grabbed onto him.

“...You owe me, metal-man,” Dismas said to Reynauld, who nodded and walked out, whistling a little tune to himself.

Mathias’ screams grew louder, fading away only when there was the sound of a horse galloping away. He then spat on the ground, looking away. “I fuckin’  _ hate _ those crusade fuckers. Think they run the damned world.”

“Absolutely unacceptable of you to try and pick a fight with him.” Dismas let him go, dusting his hands on his worn jacket. Mathias glared daggers at him.

“Yer soft… I should’a  _ killed _ him.”

Dismas blinked, shaking his head just a bit. He knew why Mathias was so angry. He could remember like it was yesterday, pulling Mathias out of the wreckage of a carriage, dressed in armor and ready to sob, about to be sent to fight in a war for a God he didn’t believe in.

And yet, Dismas had seen enough death for a lifetime.

“Be thankful he didn’t kill you, kid. Come on, let’s get back on the road.” Dismas pocketed the gold, before he roughed up Mathias’ head. Usually that would make him smile, but there was only malice in his gaze today.

Ignore the look of pure hatred and venom, Dismas led the way out of the building, and back onto the worn trail they were walking. In the distance he could see Reynauld galloping away, but he was about to disappear. 

Together they walked for several hours, until the sun hung low over the horizon. Just as they were about to make camp, a chariot pulling a small cart appeared in the distance. No doubt full of fat merchants looking to scam some poor people in the next town over. Old habits die hard, though. He didn’t want to kill them, but the extra gold would line his pockets nicely, and keep Mathias calm.

Mathias was already grinning and getting his gun loaded when Dismas looked over.

Without a word, the two disappeared into the brush, like shadows. Impossible to see, the carriage slowly came up, two men driving it. Dismas waited until there was a clean line of sight before he lifted his gun up.

The rest came naturally to him.

There was a loud bang as the bullet soared through the air, hitting one of the drivers in the head, while the next bullet, fired by Mathias, hit his stomach. Before the second driver could comprehend what was happening, Mathias bolted out, jumping up next to him and slicing at his throat with the knife. 

The horses whinnied and were about to speed away when Mathias grabbed onto the reins and managed to calm them down, just enough for Dismas to reload and aim his gun into the carriage. Two quick gunshots, and screams rang out.

Dead merchants. His favorite.

However, he quickly noticed something was off. There were no other items, no clear luggage. It looked like it was the perfect size to carry a small family. 

So maybe the merchants just wanted to… travel..?

Slowly, he crept towards the broken window which he had shattered, staring at the glass shards on the ground. He then, oh so gently, looked inside.

And he almost threw up.

A wife and her child, no older than a teenage boy, limp. Both shot through the head, bleeding from the wounds, dead beyond any miracle. The boy, cradled in his mother’s arms. The mother, clinging to her son with a scream twisted on her face.

Dismas stared at the corpses inside, frozen in place. He only snapped out of it when Mathias walked over and nudged him. “What’s’tha matter with ya? Look paler than a ghost.”

“I…”

“What, sad ya killed a mom and her lil’ brat?”

“Mathias…”

“Thinnin’ the herd, that’s what I say.”

Before Dismas could stop himself, he whipped over to face Mathias and swung his fist, colliding directly into his nose. Mathias staggered back, holding onto his face. “DAMN YOU!”  
  
“Get away from me, you little bastard.”

“I DON’T NEED YA, ANYWAYS! YER JUST A SOFT LIL’ BOY WHO FORGOT WHAT BEIN’ A BANDIT  _ MEANS _ !” Mathias snorted, wiping his now bleeding nose.

“I said, get the  _ hell _ away from me!” Dismas then stormed past him, into the brush. “Do whatever you want.”

Dismas heard Mathias swear, rustle around, but then eventually sit down next to him. And in an instant, he was asleep, snoring to himself while Dismas simply stared at nothing.

Only an hour or so of sleep happened, though, before both of them were up. Mathias said nothing, and neither did Dismas. They simply left the wreckage, leaving the horses to the dogs. They walked for several more hours in complete and utter silence, passing small hut after small hut, before they eventually came to the next nearest town.

Sitting in the middle of the road was a finely decorated horse, with armor on it as well as symbols of the Light. Instantly, Mathias began to grin.

“What are you--”

“Metal man… He’s here. Might as well have some fun, eh..?” Mathias then began to walk towards the horse, kicking at Dismas when he tried to grab him.

“Mathias. No.”

“I’m sick of listenin’ to ya, old man. I’m doin’ shit my own way.” Mathias gave him a sarcastic grin. “Have a nice life.”

Dismas watched him jump onto the horse, before he did some sort of magic to make it move. Almost instantly, dogs began to bark at the sight of this strange man getting on this expensive horse, but nobody came out to check until it was too late.

The person that did come down was Reynauld, helmet on his head and sword at his belt. Despite his face being hidden, he still looked exhausted. That exhaustion quickly turned to rage when he noticed his horse gone.

“I tried to stop him,” Dismas said, placing a hand on Reynauld’s shoulder. “but he was determined. After what you just did, let him go.”

“That horse had been with me since I left to go find in the crusades, you bastard.”

Dismas pulled down his scarf with a shaky hand, rolling his eyes. “Hey, don’t blame me. Said I tried to help, didn’t I?”

Reynauld studied him with what Dismas knew was distrust.

“...What did you do?”

“Come on, we’re catching the next carriage out of here.” Dismas spoke before he entirely thought, instantly kicking himself. He looked around quickly, trying to find something that he could use, before his gaze landed on a nearby flyer.

"The darkest estate, searching for sly and cunning adventurers. Promise of gold, glory and redemption. For those without a place, may this be your new home."

Bingo.

“I am not leaving with you,” Reynauld declared, crossing his arms. “What did you do? Who are you?”

Dismas rolled his eyes once more, giving an exasperated sigh. “The name’s Dismas, as I said. Wanted man. You, Rey? You’re now gonna be a witness if you don’t come with me. And after Mathias told everybody ‘bout you stealing from us, I doubt you wanna stick around. A bounty hunter could sniff us out in five, ten minutes, easy. However, I found us a ticket out.” It was a bluff entirely, but one he hoped he could play up. Not that Reynauld seemed smart enough to notice.

Dismas was a skilled gambler, even if he was a more skilled cheat.

“ _ Us? _ What are you on,  _ bandit _ ?”

Dismas felt his nerves begin to build up again as he spoke. “Like I said, you’re gonna wanna come with me. Found a job, and I think it’ll pay well. All we gotta do is stick around for a year or two, and then we can go on our merry ways and act like we never had the misfortune of ever talking.” Dismas eyed him, before he gave a smirk. “You seem like the adventurin’ type.”

Reynauld hesitated, before he dipped his head just a bit. “You as well… The Darkest Estate?”

“Bingo. You coming?”

Reynauld hesitated some more, clearly deliberating what to do. Eventually, he sighed. “Fine. I shall come along, reluctantly. Where does this carriage reside?”

Dismas smirked, pulling up his scarf. “Follow me.”

Dismas then lead him around who-the-fuck-knows-where, before he eventually reached a carriage. Inside sat a plump man, with the door open, staring at papers. He was dressed in finery that looked more expensive than whatever bounty Dismas had on his head. The man jumped up.

“Welcome, welcome! I did not expect to find more friends so soon!”   
  


“You’re… Andrew, eh?” Dismas pulled the name out of his ass, but the man beamed.

“Indeed I am! Lord Andrew Darkest, though… Simply Andrew is preferred. I am going to be your sponsor on this mighty fine trip! I am quite glad you all decided to come along.”

Dismas took a seat, with Reynauld hesitantly sitting opposite him, next to Andrew. And Andrew Darkest gave a warm smile.

“I think we shall get along together quite well.”

\--


	27. The Weald, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has their first encounter with the strange mushroom creatures of the weald, and whatever strange poisons they wield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah short and yeah fight,, i don't like writing combat but tbh it needs to be done :pensive::fist:  
> anyways hope y'all enjoy this AHEJFASDF  
> slight warning for. breathing trouble, vague description of suffocating, be warned but it's really not that bad
> 
> anyways blue skull man should make a return amirite????? :))))

The charge led them into a small area, filled with three foul enemies. All three of them looked plagued by some sort of mushroom. Two of them stood relatively tall, whatever head there once was turned into some sort of fungus. The third looked like it was bloated, standing on all fours with its stomach up towards the sky. That one had a visible skull, looking completely dead.

Junia had to fight the urge to throw up at the sight. It was only going to get worse, that she knew, best not get sick early… She instead turned her attention to her companions. Audrey looked only mildly horrified, and Boudica just looked concerned.

“Is this the undead you mentioned, Audrey..?” She asked, looking over. Audrey shook her head.

“No, this would appear to be a  _ new _ kind of undead. Even more disgusting than the last!” Audrey got down low, preparing to throw a knife.

Paracelsus’ masked face betrayed no emotion, but Junia could tell from the way she pocketed her own poisons that she didn’t seem that confident. Junia shook her head. This couldn’t be  _ that _ bad, right?

That thought quickly changed when Boudica suddenly sputtered, a rain of spores falling from her face. “Dammit, what is  _ that?! _ ”

“We’re about to find out,” Paracelsus warned.

The two fungus creatures had turned their attention to Boudica, as if trained in on the spores. Without warning, one of them lunged forward, clawed hands slashing at the woman. They rake against her, ripping a gash in her flesh. She staggers back, but as the second zombie lunges, she manages to block and push it back with her glaive. “Get  _ OFF! _ ”

While Boudica recovered from the attack, Audrey took a throw with her knives. It soared through the air and landed directly on one of the mushroom’s heads, but did little more than bounce off of it. The mushroom just chittered at her, as if disappointed. 

“Well, that’s no good!” Audrey took yet another step back, ready to dive out of the way of more incoming attacks.

As she backed away, Boudica tightened the grip on her glaive and slashed at the weird mutated corpse. The attack landed with ease, and the weird bloat split open, something akin to blood oozing out. Junia felt sick once more.

To distract herself from the urge to throw up, she pointed her mace at Boudica. “Do not fear what shall happen next,” She commands, before she holds it sideways and lifts her hand up. Golden light glows from her palm, before it lands on the Hellion, the wound closing up. Boudica gasped in shock from what happened, but she didn’t openly argue about it.

As Boudica looked at her like she was insane, Paracelsus bolted forward. No poison in her hands, this time she lunged with her blade on the closest fungus zombie she could. She struggled to drive the knife into the oversized head, but with one solid push she managed to get it in and tear out a sizable gash. Blood began to ooze out of the cut, making the mushroom click angrily at her. It swiped, but she ducked out of the way easily.

“They seem quite susceptible to our blades, if you can get past whatever weird hide they seem to have,” Paracelsus noted with a small nod. “Interesting.”

“Why, oh why, do mushrooms  _ bleed? _ ” Audrey asked, throwing up her hands. “I hate the damned logic of this place!”

“I’d hardly call it logical-- GAH!” Junia’s attempt to join in with the terrified banter was quickly cut short by a rain of spores flying down onto her, as well as Paracelsus. A few seemed to work their way into her mask, but the doctor didn’t seem affected. Junia, however, wasn’t as lucky. In a panicked attempt to bat away the spores, she took in a deep breath. Instantly, she began to cough, trying her best to get them out. The spores that she didn’t inhale landed on her arms, and it felt as if they burrowed into her skin.

Paracelsus shook her head, spores flying off the mask as she took a step to her. “Are you okay?”

Junia wheezed in response, eyes beginning to water.

Before Boudica could do anything, she was pummelled by another onslaught of attacks, one raking her face while the other hit her arm. Both seemed less painful than the other, however. The mushrooms chittered, making Boudica grow even more tense. “You  _ bastards, _ I’ll rip you limb from limb and feed you to the dogs! RRRAGH!”

Her attack sliced through the tough skin of the fungus zombie, that same blood-like consistency oozing out. In fact, all of the mushrooms now dripped, but they still seemed trained on Boudica. 

“A-Audrey!” Junia gasped out, trying to catch her breath. “K-Kill the--”

“I was planning on it, dearie! You… You catch your breath.” Audrey gave her a quick look, before she grabbed one of her many blades and lunged forward. Narrowly avoiding the swiping hands of the zombies, she plunged her own blade into the already-torn corpse. Using her foot, she sawed through the growling and snarling thing until it started to still. 

And then it went limp, hitting the ground. Instantly, the zombies seemed lost, waving in the vague direction Boudica had been. Audrey scoffed as she backed away. “Went and bled on my best coat…”

Paracelsus gave Junia one more look, hesitating. “Will you be alright? It would appear--”

“Just attack!” Boudica snapped, preparing for another attack.

The doctor hesitated once more, before she shook her head and went for another attack with her knife. The mushroom she hit was already looking weak, her own slice enough to send it falling to the ground. It groaned, but a well-placed stomp took it out.

The final zombie gave a weak slap, but it did little to Paracelsus. 

Boudica raised her glaive, gave one more cry, and sliced at the base of what used to be the neck. It cut surprisingly easily, and the zombie fell to the ground as well, gone.

The four stood there, panting to themselves, before Junia wheezed again. She was finally getting the ability to breathe again, but it still was laborious. Paracelsus turned to her, jumping a bit. “Right. Do you recall what happened? Wait. Doesn’t matter, you seem like you’re suffocating.” She then held up her knife, using her robes to wipe off the blood on it. “Hardly sanitary, but… We may need it.”

“I’m f-fine,” Junia coughed out, closing her eyes. Breathing hurt, bad, and she struggled to do so. Though her armor fit fine usually, it now felt too tight. Paracelsus shook her head.

“Hardly fine. Privacy, you two.” Paracelsus waved a hand at Audrey and Boudica. Audrey shrugged and turned away, and after a second Boudica followed after her.

Now alone, Paracelsus unwrapped and then pulled off Junia’s hood. She paused, and then pulled off her gloves. Her hands were still wrapped up in bandages, so she didn’t seem  _ as _ upset about touching her. “Alright. How hard is it to breathe currently?”

Junia shrugged. It couldn’t be that bad, after all. She was able to talk, and it could always be worse. “Six..?”

“I doubt that.” Paracelsus then took off Junia’s gloves. “Maybe you didn't notice, but you were just coughing up blood.”   
  


“I was?”

“Yes. You were. My guess is some sort of… Weirdly mutated form of fungal pneumonia? I studied it, briefly. I was tempted to use it in my studies. Luckily, I packed this along.” Paracelsus pulled out a small bottle, a pungent smell instantly making Junia recoil. 

“That’s supposed to help?” 

“Already has!” Junia could imagine Paracelsus beaming underneath the mask. “Warm steam tends to help with treating pneumonia, so…”

“That hardly seems warm.” Junia pinched her eyes shut before she leaned closer, letting herself simply inhale. Almost instantly, she felt how much easier breathing was.

“I know. A doctor must keep her secrets  _ somehow _ . Anyways… May I check your skin?”

Junia pulled her arm back. “Why?”

“I saw the spores land on your arm, but they seemingly disappeared. I simply wish to check.” Before Junia could object again, Paracelsus pulled her sleeve up, brow furrowing when she spotted nothing. “...Hmm. Interesting.”

“Rude. What’s interesting?”   
  


“Oh, nothing.” Paracelsus stretched and handed Junia her gloves, before pulling her own on. “Try not to get poisoned again, okay my friend?”

“Not planning on it.” Junia nodded, before she wrapped her hood around her head again. She then walked over to where Audrey and Boudica stood, talking.

“Hey, she’s alive,” Boudica said with a nod as Junia approached. “Ready to move on?”

“Indeed.” Paracelsus gave a nod, and once everybody got into order again, they marched on. As usual, Paracelsus hung back a little bit to talk to Junia some more.

This time, however, there were no words. Within just a few seconds, they came across a discarded back, slightly opened. Audrey frowned as everybody gathered around her. “Y’know, I’m starting to get a pretty ugly picture of what might’ve happened.” She then shrugged and knelt down, beginning to rummage around in the pack.

She pulled out what looked to be a small statuette, a gemstone, and some food. “Oh, goody!”

“Is that sarcasm?” Boudica grabbed the supplies Audrey pulled out, examining the glittering jewel.

“Hardly. The food even looks edible. Maybe we’ll be lucky! Not even get caught in another fight before we’re done!” Audrey popped back up, brushing herself off. “Well! Onwards we go!”

Boudica kept studying the jewel, before she tossed it back to Audrey. “Whatever you say.”

And so they carried on, silent except for whatever jokes one may crack, on to the next room, blissfully unaware of what may come.


	28. 28. The Weald (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip gone far too well, the group encounters an old "friend" far too soon for their liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing this: oh boy i sure hope nothing bad happens to them, i wonder what happens next
> 
> anyways ignore the terrible writing i wrote this very late at night constantly because I Am A Fool and,,, yeah
> 
> also bloodborne is Very Fun and even though I could Never write a fic about it since it's so combat based,,, i so wanna  
> Miss Adella Stan Here Folks :flushed:

That camp, Junia learned three very important lessons.   
  


Number one: Audrey is very good at screaming into her hat.

Number two: Paracelsus was only occasionally good at calming her down.

Number three: The blue skull man could apparently exist anywhere.

They had traversed several halls, cutting down brigands and the occasional fungus zombie with ease, much easier than the fights before. Now that they knew how they worked, the fungus posed little threat; Simply cut down the back one that could shoot the spores, and the others seemed quite blind. It had easily been several hours, and their bags were full of loot galore, from busts to strange deeds, to gold aplenty. 

So, nearing the end of the expedition, the group had decided to set up camp in a recently cleared room. The corpse smell wasn’t too bad when the bodies were pushed away, and while the campfire was bound to attract attention, it certainly kept the bugs away.

Junia took a seat next to Paracelsus, who had somehow obtained a relatively new notebook, small enough to fit in her pocket. She also had a small piece of charcoal to draw with, and was currently sketching small drawings of the mushrooms, as well as adding notes in what looked like gibberish. It was somewhat mesmerizing to watch, though that got old relatively quick.

“Where did you find that?” Junia asked after several minutes passed, watching Paracelsus continue to work. The doctor pointed the charcoal at Audrey.

“Our dearest friend decided to… Procure some special supplies. I said if she grabbed something for me, I wouldn’t care.”

“ _ Ahem. _ Honor among thieves,  _ darling. _ ” Audrey shot Paracelsus a venomous glare as she used a surprisingly nice cloth to wipe off dust from her hat. 

“So… She stole things. And you promised not to tell if she grabbed you something as well?” Junia frowned just a bit. “Is that not wrong?”

“Yes, it is wrong, but do I seem like the person to question the morality of it all?” Paracelsus looked at Junia, before pointing at Audrey once more. “By all definitions, she is the guilty one.”

Junia’s frown deepened. “On any other day, I would, but… I doubt that’ll end up well. Audrey, what else did you grab?”

“Extra ration, bottle of wine, shattered glass, yarn and crochet hooks.” Audrey held up each item she mentioned.

“Priorities clearly in order!” Paracelsus chirped, closing the small pocketbook. “Anything helpful?”

“An extra ration and a bottle of wine. Are you complaining?”

“Hardly.” Paracelsus stood up. “I’m going to go find where Boudica is, she wandered off.”

“Don’t get eaten!” Audrey waved her off, before she began to set up the hooks and the yarn. “Junia, how have you been? Seems we’ve hardly had the chance to talk, what with all the madness. First time one of our cursed adventures has ended up well!”

Junia gave a small laugh. “Indeed, it is truly remarkable. Perhaps the Light shines on us, even here.”

Audrey vaguely gestured towards the campfire.

“Quit it with the snark, you know what I mean. Besides that, I’ve been well enough. No near death experiences, and I haven’t had to kill anybody! That’s quite the plus, at least to me.”

Audrey hummed, smiling softly. “Yes, indeed it is. Almost makes you wonder what might go wrong. Not to be quite the pessimist, but… I have to question. We are never this lucky.”

“Perhaps we are lucky today. What are you going to be making?”

“Scarf.”

“For yourself?”

“For whoever wants it. I just want something to do while I sit idly by for everybody to settle down, as well as during my watch. Plus, we just earn back the money the creepy old guy loses tenfold! What’s a little extra, considering we should be hailed as heroes here?”

Junia sighed, leaning back a bit. “Well, stealing is morally wrong.”

“So is bashing in the skull of a man who, for all we know, might’ve turned to a life of banditry to care for his family, but that didn’t stop you.” Audrey then paused, looking up. “Oh, dear, I--”

Junia had already stood up. “...I’m going to go join Paracelsus in finding Boudica. I feel antsy…”

Audrey simply watched her walk away without another word.

Finding Boudica and Paracelsus was easy, as they stood in front of a door with their ears to it, muttering amongst themselves. When Boudica noticed Junia, a frown crossed her face. “Oh. Should we--”

“A-Aha… Junia, my friend… Why don’t you return back to the camp?” Paracelsus had taken off her mask, though she still wore a cloth over her nose and mouth. “This does not concern you!”

“What is it?” The vestal did not begin to walk away.

“Uh, well… Feh, whatever, not worth fighting about it. Do you remember the necromancer, and the many troubles we came across?” Paracelsus asked, eyes darting back to the door she stood at. 

Nerves began to build up inside Junia, a pit forming in her stomach. “Y-Yes?”

“Do you remember the skull man? With the blue floating head, and the, uh, copy of you?” 

The pit felt like a boulder. “No. You’re…”

“Wish to hear?” Paracelsus pointed to the doorway, which might very well be the only thing standing between the party and the beast from before. Junia slowly shook her head.

“Are you c-certain?”

“I heard it first, so I peeked at him,” Boudica said, looking at them like they’re all crazy. “He had a big skull, looked like it was on fire. Golden fabrics for clothing.”

“You sound… very certain.” Junia gave a terrified laugh, staring at the “door.” Truth be told, the door was more so an archway with absolutely no covering all around it, save for brambles and brush. If the thing wanted to get through…

She stopped that train of thought quickly, looking back at Audrey who was luckily still occupied with whatever it was she was doing. “What are we going to do about…”

“Oh.” Paracelsus rubbed her chin through the cloth mask. She then took a deep breath. “I studied psychology! I shall… keep her calm!” 

“Keep me calm about what?” 

Instantly, both Junia and Paracelsus jumped, whipping around to stare at Audrey. Boudica didn’t jump, she simply continued her “you are all absolutely crazy” stare. Paracelsus then instantly cleared her throat.

“There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about, Audrey! Why not show me whatever it is you were making, right?”

Audrey blinked. “What are you hiding.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Paracelsus whispered, before she pointed to the door. “See for yourself. I tried my best.”

“I thought you said you studied--” Junia began.

“And I never said I was good at it.”

Audrey slowly pulled her hat down over her ears, before she found a small crack in the door to look through. She stood there for about two minutes, at first humming a small tune before falling dead silent. When she finally stepped away, the way she looked could only be described as tired. 

“...Excuse me, friends.” She mumbled, slowly shaking her head. She then pulled her hat off of her head and made the slow trudge back to the fire, eventually sitting down next to it. Paracelsus began to fall after her, but froze when Audrey let out a surprisingly muffled scream into the hat.

As she screamed, Junia made eye contact with Boudica, who looked about five levels beyond confused. “Why..?”

“Long story.”

“It seems we have time.”

Paracelsus had already rushed off to go tend to Audrey, leaving just them. Junia sighed, before she forced a smile. “W-Well, just recently, Andrew sent a group of us after a necromancer. The trip itself was cursed, if I may say so, with so many things going wrong. One of the many things was that Audrey kept hearing a noise. Said noise ended up being that… Thing.”

“That wasn’t long at all.”

“I left out a lot of details.” Junia looked back at Audrey, who had stopped screaming and was instead holding up a particularly shiny knife. “I wonder if she plans to take that thing on.”

“If she does, then we should.” Boudica looked at the door. “Didn’t seem that difficult to take on. Bet if we surprised it, it wouldn’t last a minute.”

Junia was about to object, when she fell silent. That wasn’t… wrong. That actually sounded like a pretty okay idea. Even if the idea was just “scare the thing and then beat it up.” Not like they weren’t already doing that.

Though they didn’t speak again, when Boudica gave her a slight tilt to the head, Junia returned it with a nod. Hopefully there would be more of a plan than that. However, Junia trusted Boudica. It wasn’t like she was just going to leave her to charge out and then die. She didn’t seem like that type of person. She seemed much more brave than that.

Finally, Paracelsus came back up, with her mask on and shaking her head. “I did my best. She’s… Not having a good time. Tired, mixed with the whole skull situation.”

“So… Let’s take care of the skull situation!” Junia gave the fakest smile of her life, trying to read Paracelsus’ face through the mask. 

“Are you implying we kill it?”

“Why not? If it’s just gonna cause us grief, we should just slaughter it where it stands.” Boudica tapped the end of her glaive into the ground. 

“Take care of it before it becomes an even bigger problem..!” Junia added on.

“You  _ are _ implying we kill it. And to that I say you are absolutely suicidal.”

“It’s worth a try.” Boudica said.

“And if we die?”

“Then we die.”

Paracelsus slowly shook her head. “That sounds like an awful idea. Have you even any plan?”

“Ambush.” Boudica smirked, just the slightest bit. “We take it out before it knows we are there. Then we leave and never worry about it again.”

“And what if we don’t ambush it?”

“We kill it before it kills us.”

“Eugh. I don’t exactly plan on an early death.” Paracelsus then began to pick at her robes, before she finally sighed. “Fine. I shall… Run it by Audrey. See what she thinks about it.”

“I already heard.”

Once more, Paracelsus jumped, though Junia simply perked up. Audrey was standing there, arms crossed, her usual taunting smirk gone. “I want that thing dead. And then I want to take whatever valuables it has with me and I want to leave and I want to never see it again. Sure is a lot of wants, right darlings? And I’ll only  _ get _ those if that thing is gone forever, scrubbed from the face of this planet. Let’s go.”

“Why do you hate it so much, anyways?” Boudica asked, tilting her head at Audrey.

“Stands for everything I am against. Such as the dead walking. And the heads of people I’ve actually… seen before. So? Let’s kill it and bury it in a shallow grave that one day some poor slob will have the pleasure of robbing.”

Oddly inspiring to Junia, she looked around at her other companions to see how they felt about it. Paracelsus seemed quite obviously displeased, but Boudica seemed more than ready to lead some sort of charge. Junia quickly cleared her throat to get the attention of the others.

“B-Before we face the fiend, let us all eat and recover, yes? Just to be sure we are in… Tip-top shape! Since, of course, we are… We are  _ actually _ doing this.”

Boudica opened her mouth to object, but Paracelsus nodded quickly. “Splendid idea! Audrey, come with me  _ away _ from the skull man door so I can prepare us something!” Paracelsus grabbed onto Audrey and yanked her away before she could say anything. Boudica looked down at Junia, before giving a small shake of her head, followed by a laugh. 

“Fine, then.” As she walked by, she bumped into Junia a little bit. Junia gave a small squeak.

And then she turned back into the door, where she could imagine that strange corpse of herself staring right behind it. She swallowed down bile, before she turned and rushed to join the others at the campfire. And as she walked, she prayed to the Light that they wouldn’t all meet some untimely demise.


	29. The Weald (Final Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustering up their courage, the group of four decide to take on the strange figure that has been following them the entire trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm alive I thought about plaguevestal and went "gyah...." and then wrote a chapter to this while half asleep bc I didn't want to do my school work either lmao
> 
> anyways uhh sorry again I've been sad and thinking about bb but I miss these dumbasses very much AKDKFJSKSKD  
> ALSO if there's any weird like. changes from past tense to present tense it's bc in dnd I write in present tense and so I've been having to switch a lot and just. yah qkeisjsd just take the damn chapter Please

The skeleton man was not there when they walked out. Nor was he there down the long stretch of land that could be described as a hallway. In fact, he was nowhere in sight, much to everyone's dismay.

“Did we wait too long?” Boudica asked, her voice taking on a tense edge. 

Audrey pulled off her hat and beats it against her knee, a frown crossing her face. “Mayhaps we did… Well, that’s upsetting.”

“That’s too nice of a word.” Boudica stretched with her glaive in hand, staring down the path. “ _ Dammit _ . We should’ve just gone after it while we had the chance.”

“Too late to be upset now,” Paracelsus said, lifting a finger. “We have a goal, after all. Let’s just get done with our expedition, and then return to the estate. Right?”

Junia gently kicked the ground with her boot. “I-I am most definitely glad we mustn’t  _ face _ such a thing, but… What if it hides away? What if it ambushes u--”

A hand fell over her mouth, and Audrey gave her the saddest look that Junia had ever seen in her life. She then mouths “no,” before taking her hand off. Junia didn’t finish her original sentence.

Paracelsus clapped her hands together. “Well, off we go, friends! I am glad we aren’t actually going to attempt to hunt that bastard down! Onward!” She marched ahead, taking the lead and walking down the path of land, with the party not following her until she was almost at the end.

Paracelsus, once reaching the end, pushed open the “door” that stood at the edge.

She took one look at the area before her.

She closed the “door”

“...It’s right there.”

“Oh,  _ FUCK _ me.” Audrey grabbed her shovel off of her back and stormed forward, pushing Paracelsus to the side as she threw open the door. “ _ IF YOU’RE GOING TO TORMENT ME, AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO NOT HIDE AWAY! _ ”

Blue Skull Thing turned to face Audrey, the floating skull rattling around in the cage. It then reached down, about to open up the large robe that it wore, when Boudica came charging up. “RRRAGHGHR!” She screamed, before she jumped with her glaive high in the air.

She sliced down upon the beast, ripping a hole in the fabric. It made the Blue Skull Thing chitter at them, staggering back a little bit. 

Paracelsus hopped from foot to foot, before she shakes her head and runs forward as well, grabbing and shaking a small bottle of poison. Junia took up the rear, as usual, her heavy armor keeping her from sprinting with the others.

By the time she got into position, Audrey had already done her disappearing thing and Boudica was getting ready to cleave into the thing again, still roaring away. The thing took a step back, dodging out of the way of the next glaive hit. It then threw its arms open, revealing a body made purely of hundreds of heads. Slowly, three heads that were attached to the inside of the robe began to shake, before the three ghostly figures appeared. One was clearly Junia, face twisted into a scream of horror. The other was Dismas, but the third was, again, one that Junia didn’t recognize.

It took all her effort not to scream in fear, but she lifted her mace and pointed it at the horrible copy of herself, golden light going to strike it. However, the unknown figure stepped in the way of the attack, using a ghostly shield to beat back the holy light. 

The Dismas copy then lunged at Boudica, digging a knife deep into her abdomen. Boudica’s war cry turned into one of pain as she pushed the thing back, quickly grabbing onto the wound. 

The Junia copy then raised its own mace, before pointing it at the Blue Skull. While the light was not holy, it still seemed to heal up the damage that Boudica dealt. The face did not change expression whatsoever.

Before Paracelsus was able to launch one of her concoctions at the ghostly heads, Audrey came dashing out of the shadows. Grabbing onto Boudica, she propelled herself forward even faster, before digging one of her many knives into the neck of the Junia copy. The thing let out a terrible screech, before the body dropped to the ground and the head rolled away. Audrey jumped away before any of the other heads could swipe at her, going to go stab at the Blue Skull once more.

Junia quickly shot her mace up into the air, slamming it down. Golden light then struck the Blue Skull, causing the skull to rattle around wildly in the cage. Seeing its creator get attacked caused the Dismas copy to turn hollow, horrible eyes to Junia, but a quick decapitation from Boudica meant that it went rolling as well.

Leaving only the unknown figure, it charged forward, barreling past Boudica in order to charge into Paracelsus. It knocked into Paracelsus’ head and sent the doctor flying back with a yelp, hitting her head on the ground and leaving her unable to move. 

In a panic, Junia swung her mace wildly at the thing in order to keep it from targeting her next, but it was able to just trust her mace back at her with the shield.

And slowly, the heads on the ground began to rise up again, groaning and wailing as bodies quickly gave them a place to go.

“Dammit,” Boudica hissed under her breath, backing away in order to stand in front of Junia. “You keep me alive, I take them down.”

“But Paracelsus--”

“She can handle herself!” 

Junia shuddered, but nodded, throwing open her versebook and reciting a passage that caused Boudica’s wounds to close up. The warrior nodded, before she lunged at all three of the bodies, using her glaive to spear them all. She even managed to pierce the armor of the unknown figure, who fell to the ground. The other two managed to survive, however, before the Junia clone started to use whatever magic it had to power the Dismas clone.

Glancing over to Audrey’s scuffle with the Blue Skull, she managed to see Audrey standing on its shoulders, stabbing at the hands whenever it tried to grab her off. She was completely steering it, though it started to walk back into a wall and slam her back against it. Each hit earned a new swear from the woman.

Finally, Paracelsus stood back up again, wobbling a bit. She slurred out some sort of insult, before she threw a bottle with all her might, sailing over Boudica. It hit the ground, coating both the Blue Skull and the Dismas copy with poison. This just made the Blue Skull start to pound Audrey more aggressively, much to her anger. 

Junia glanced at her mace, then to the Blue Skull, then to Boudica. She seemed to be handling the fight, kicking and swiping whenever one of the skulls got too close. Audrey was getting beat to Hell and back, however, and Junia felt herself begin to worry. 

Steeling her nerves, she charged ahead, almost making it to the monster when the Dismas clone swiped with its knife. Connecting with her throat, the only thing that kept it from being lethal was part of her hood. It still cut deep, though, and made her cry out. She kept pushing forward, however, and soon made it to the Blue Skull.

Audrey was still clinging for dear life, having got one leg behind her. She was using it as a way to keep herself pushed forward, but despite her best efforts she was obviously not strong enough to fight back against the Blue Skull.

So despite the searing pain in her throat, Junia reared back and swung with her mace as hard as she could. The Blue Skull wasn’t able to dodge in time, and it promptly folded in half as Junia connected with what should’ve been the abdomen. Audrey dropped to the ground with a grunt, not moving for several seconds. When she did get up, she grabbed at her pickaxe and began to scale it once again, leaving Junia to face the wrath of the  _ thing _ .

It began to reach for her face, the jaw opening and closing, when it suddenly froze. 

The copies did too.

Audrey, now standing atop the shoulders once more, was pulling her pickaxe out of the now cracked skull. She then swung once more, the skull cracking even more. The clones began to fall apart.

“ _ THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! _ ”

Crack.

“ _ YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS-- _ ”

Crack.

“ _ GOOD FOR NOTHING, ABOMINATION _ ! _ ” _

Snap.

The skull shattered into two, and the Blue Skull fell forward, going limp as the heads dropped to the ground as well. The unknown man was beginning to reform, but it too fell into nothingness.

Audrey dropped to the ground, panting for breath as she stared at the slain fiend. She then turned to Junia and the others, giving a wide grin. “Would ya look at that! I think it’s dead!”

She promptly fell face first onto the ground, her hat fluttering off her head.

Boudica and Paracelsus approached as well, both covered in injuries. Paracelsus, who had taken off her mask, had a growing welt on her head, as well as a black eye and a bloody nose. Boudica was just covered in new cuts and gashes, as well as her arm being a little bit out of place. 

“I… I feel as if we should begin to return home,” Paracelsus murmured, her words not coming out entirely correct. She then gagged a bit, before tilting her head back. “Urgh… I would believe I am concussed..!”

“And you’re bleedin’ out of your throat,” Boudica said, stretching as she pointed to Junia. Junia touched the injury and instantly yelped, quickly shaking her head. That only made it hurt worse, so she just wrapped her hood tighter around it.

Audrey looked just as bad as Boudica though, the back of her head bloody from hitting the wall so many times and her jacket torn up. However, Boudica simply bent down and picked her up with ease. “Like the doctor said, let’s get going.”

Junia, however, held up a hand. Something glowed in the robes of the Blue Skull, something shiny. Junia scrambled forward and bent down, before she pulled out what looked to be some sort of gem…?

It sparkled with hundreds of different colors, constantly changing depending on the lighting. Junia smiled, looking to the others. “H-Hey. A reward for our efforts..!”

“...Wonderful,” Paracelsus said, taking slow breaths. “Now please. L-Let us leave.”

Holding the gemstone close to her, Junia joined the party as they began to exit the horrific place, alive and, uh… Alive.

That was more than Junia had hoped for at the start, so you could call it a successful trip.

Until Paracelsus threw up on the ride home, that is. But she didn't count that. 


	30. Flashback 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the clever Graverobber end up on the carriage ride to the cursed estate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEJFADSFKAS I WAS GONNA POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT THEN AO3 SAID "NO <3" and then i forgot ANYWAYS kyalin amirite? mailee amirite? please god fucking help me the amount of Thinking im doing for Only those two ships DEAR. FUCK ok
> 
> hey we're at 30 chapters and for the people who have stuck around this long (hello i lov u no homo tho bro) i should explain this WAS originally going to be a oneshot thing just writing my first dungeon run but plaguevestal style and then i hit 10k words and went "no wait. I'm onto something here" so i posted it AND that's why the first couple of chapters are so damn. Awkward. I swear i know how to write I just can't write the first starts well please no don't hurt me oh no--
> 
> Originally I had some heartfelt thing written but at this point I'm feral and want to write More so happy october, be safe, thank you for almost 1,000 hits, love u all mwah mwah mwah (thats me blowing you all kisses if u feel comfortable bc i feel Happy about this) ALSO we love audrey and she's amazing but this chapter isn't the best bc i was tired when i wrote it and I don't even want to look at it now <3<3<3

Oh, what was it that old judge said? “A bird in the hand?” What was the rest of the phrase, anyways? Worth the same as two in a bush? Right?

The sounds of metal scraping against metal drew Audrey out of her moping thoughts, and the woman quickly glanced around the corner. A guard was taking a moment to sharpen what little sword he used, but he wasn’t yet approaching. Good, seeing as she was currently in a… Precarious situation, one might say.

One of the prison guards, passed out and tied up, with Audrey fumbling with the keys. Oh, it would most definitely be incriminating, but… Not like anybody was coming by! A few well placed promises and some coin slipped to the pocket of the gaoler before she was arrested meant that all would be fine and dandy!

...This was hardly how she expected to spend her years.

Eventually, Audrey managed to open the chest, finally grabbing the correct key. Her name was written on a parchment that had been painted over numerous times, stuck to the chest, so one could only assume that’s where they would keep her supplies. And sure enough, there it was! Her jacket, hat, all of it. Oh, how she adored that stupid hat. It really did compliment her quite nicely.

She quickly peeked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was going to be coming, and stood up. Donning the hat and jacket felt like a warm blanket, such a comfort that she had missed.  _ Sure, _ she had only been locked up for a day or two, but the specifics don’t matter.

She reaches around in the chest even more, only to find that what she was  _ truly _ hoping for was missing; The knives, the pickaxe, and her damned shovel. All of them, taken away, perhaps never to be seen again. Her shoulders sagged upon realizing this, but only for a second.

There was no more time to mope, as whistling became suddenly loud, as well as footsteps. “Aye, Edward, what do you say-- Edward?”

The guard that had been sharpening his sword stares at the tied up guard, before slowly turning to look at Audrey. Audrey held up a hand, having just finished pulling on her gloves. “Hello, darling. I know how this may look, but… Not… Guilty?”

The guard took a single step back.

Audrey charged forward, grabbing onto the wrist of the hand that held the sword and twisting with all her might. For a few seconds, it looked like nothing would happen, but eventually he let out a little yelp and dropped the sword. She instantly scooped it up, before lifting it up.  
  
“W-WAIT--”

_ Thunk _ .

She bashed the hilt of the sword against his head, hard enough to make him fall to the ground without another word. She smirked, brushing off her jacket. “Well, that’s one way to take care of things. Now…”

Sure, it wasn’t a  _ smart _ idea to pick around in the pockets of a man who could wake up at any moment, but what’s the worst that could happen? Audrey bent down and reached into one of the pockets, eventually feeling a ring. She quickly put it in her own pocket, her smirk now a smile. 

She straightened up, looked at the two incapacitated guards, and nodded. She then looked down the halls, and after making sure her jacket still fit right, she began to walk down the halls.

Navigating to the exit of the prison was easy, with most of the guards not exactly… Paying much attention. It was laughable, really, and despite the pleas of many, Audrey didn’t exactly get put into a secure cell. So she was able to make her way to the front with no issues whatsoever. 

The poor soul stuck at the front desk just took one look at Audrey, before slowly turning away. She waved at him with a smile. He sure was a nice fellow, keeping his nose in his own business!

  
  


And then all she had to do was walk out, and be greeted by the cold night air, making her grin grow. She threw open her arms, walking down the steps of the prison with barely-contained glee. Hardly the dramatic prison break she had dreamed of, but… She’d take what she could get.

“Hey-- _ Hey! _ ” A voice shouted at her, loud and quickly gaining.

Her smile disappeared. Audrey turned to face the source of the shouting, about ready to start scolding him when she realized who  _ he _ was. 

“He” was a giant police officer, barreling directly at her.

Hmm.

Audrey jumped to the side of the human battering ram, barely able to bundle up her coat before he reached out at her. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR CELL!”

“I don’t quite like that,” Audrey snapped back, “I’m quite happy out here!” 

She then began to sprint away, as fast as her legs would carry her, with the police officer chasing after her. And despite being quite fast on her own, he still was able to keep pace easily, and as she began to slow down, he started to gain on her. She even dropped the sword in order to lose a bit of weight, but all it did was arm the officer. Not exactly what she wanted.

Usually, Audrey would throw a knife, or a bottle of something, or  _ anything _ really, but her pockets were currently a bit bare. Which meant that the most she could do was try and throw him off her trail, but that hardly worked. When she turned down a corner, he would follow suit, only slowing down to grab something to throw at her.

Eventually, when she felt like she could run no longer, she found what could very much be her lucky break. It was an alleyway behind a restaurant, with plenty of easily thrown objects that she could potentially use to her advantage. Audrey took a deep breath and gave one last push, sliding to a stop in the middle of the alleyway.

As the officer charged towards her, Audrey grabbed onto one of the many wooden boxes and pulled it down. The man couldn’t stop in time, tripping on his feet before hitting the boxes. He broke several pieces of wood, which Audrey quickly grabbed up. 

Now armed with a makeshift weapon, she rushed at him, only for the officer to kick at her shins. While it didn’t knock her down, it certainly caused her pause, long enough for the officer to stagger up and grab onto her shoulder. 

And then, she remembered the ring in her pocket. She shifted her arm just enough to reach her pocket, sliding her finger into the ring. Then she stomped on his foot as hard as he could, making him let go with a grunt. She whipped around and swung with all her might, making sure to use her middle finger with the ring as much as possible.

It certainly hurt her  _ hand _ , but from the way the officer quickly held his nose, it must’ve hurt him more. Audrey then grabbed onto the sword on his hip that he so rudely stole from her, and snatched it free. 

She closed her eyes, said a prayer to the light, and then swung at his legs, the sword hitching as it cut into them. He cried out and collapsed onto the ground, and Audrey was able to simply stomp on his face until he stopped trying to fight back. He was alive, but  _ damn _ did he look hurt. She squatted down and checked his pulse just to make sure he was okay.

“W-Well… That sure w-was a workout..!” She dusted herself off again once more, not even daring to check back in case there was an oncoming mob. Without a doubt, many people must’ve seen, but the true question was just how many, and Audrey… didn’t exactly want an answer.

She walked to the end of the alleyway, away from the groaning cop, and slid to the ground. Taking the hat off of her head, she began to gently rub the buckles on it. 

Truth be told, she didn’t expect to make it out. She had expected to be caught and her sentence to be changed to life, and for her to rot away in prison. Her estate would be sold or destroyed, her fortune would be lost, and then she would be dead.

Audrey paused, feeling the fabric of the hat between her fingertips. Speaking of being entirely forgotten, what ever happened to that student she was sponsoring..? To somebody she considered a friend? She simply disappeared one day, not responding to the letters or showing up. 

She began to dig a fingernail into a small groove in the hat. Had Paracelsus simply not needed her anymore? Had she found a scholarship, or had she just taken the money and ran? Not that Audrey could  _ blame  _ her, it’s something the woman would’ve done back… Then? No, she would still do it now, if it meant her fortune was safe and her own life secured. But that didn’t quite stop it from hurting--

There’s the sound of tearing, and Audrey looked down to see a small rip in her hat. She purses her lips, and then pulls the hat back on. She truly did miss Paracelsus, she was intelligent and talked about many interesting things. She actually had something going for her in life, unlike Audrey. She wouldn’t have gotten herself in such a foolish mess such as this.

Which brought Audrey back to the current, sticky present. She had no clue where to go from here, no doubt wanted once more, and now entirely on the run. Not exactly how the former noblewoman expected to spend her first day free.

However, as she scanned the area for a new place to run to away from the body, she spotted what could very much be salvation. It was a notice board, with a piece of paper right in the center of it. She pulled her hat on tighter and jogged over to it.

**"The darkest estate, searching for clever and intelligent adventurers. Promise of gold, glory and security. For those without a place, may this be your new home."**

Hmm. 

This was perhaps the most suspicious thing Audrey had ever read.

She ripped the flyer off the board, and quickly noted the location of the carriage. Not like anything worse could happen, right? And besides, if she’s kidnapped and killed, at least it meant she didn’t rot away in prison!  _ And _ it’ll mean she can quit it with the graverobbing. Win/win!

Reaching the carriage, a strange man with a strange smile sits. Audrey began to lift the flyer, but he shook his head. “Welcome aboard, ma’am. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay.”

Audrey simply gave a trained, polite smile, before she boarded the carriage without a word. This was her worst idea yet.

The carriage then takes off, and all regret about the impulsive decision washes away, as Audrey felt nothing but relief. She… did it.

She somehow escaped, without dying.

She  _ did _ it.

Audrey looked at the ground, where her poor, poor husband was buried miles away. And then she smiled.

“I did it, you bastard,” She whispered to herself, clenching the flyer tight in her hands. “I actually did it.”


	31. A Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful run in the Weald and defeating the "Blue Skull thing," Junia finally finds the time to take a break. Of course, such a thing is marred by thoughts and discomfort, but it is a break nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii i wanna get back to updating like twice a week but idk how doable that is considering my school is stupid and also i have mental health issues but like y'all don't need to know thatttt
> 
> anyways i missed my stupid fucking nun and her stupid fucking friends so hi. 
> 
> thank u all for 1,000 hits btw that's the most traction and shit any of my work has ever gotten so like ;w; thank

Paracelsus was indeed concussed, as the head nurse of the infirmary declared it so. Paracelsus made sure everybody knew how  _ stupid _ she found such a thing to be, that she was completely fine. A complete change from the ride home where she was going on and on about how her skull must be cracked in two, but Junia did not question such a change in behavior.

Audrey had to be treated for a sprain in her shoulder, but somehow she avoided being completely crushed, despite the constant slams by the Skull Man. Boudica had just gotten a few bandages, and Junia was given a wrap around her neck. Besides all that, though, one would not be wrong to call such an expedition a success.

Sitting around the bed that Paracelsus lay in, the four of them barely talked. When they got too loud, Paracelsus would snap at them, so eventually they all found a relatively nonverbal way of communicating.

Sadly, such peace was disrupted relatively quickly by the heir bursting into the room. “Friends, I have--”

“Could you be any louder?” Paracelsus shot him a glare, before quickly covering her eyes. “And shut the damn door behind you!”  
  
“Why, aren’t you just a peach,” Andrew grumbled, but did indeed shut the door behind him. “Well. Is everybody in a good mood today..?”

“Aye,” Said Boudica, giving a small nod. Audrey just shrugged, folding her hands on her lap and nodding towards Paracelsus. The doctor’s glare grew, signified by the scrunching of her face. Junia smiled weakly.

“...Lovely.” He sighed, before he straightened up. “Well. I did a bit of digging into what you have so _eloquently_ called the ‘Blue Skull Man’.”  
  
“Oh hush, it was the right name for the time.” Audrey leaned back in her chair with a huff.

The heir smirked at her complaints, saying nothing more on the former name. “Turns out… Lord Darkest had discovered such a fiend before. He had named it the Collector, due to its habit of, well… Collecting the heads of fallen individuals. How it reanimates them, I have yet to figure out. Magic, most likely. Which is why I--”  
  
“Choose your next words _very_ carefully. That thing is dead, and I refuse to step foot into that damned hellhole until my sprain is healed,” Audrey growled. The heir held up his hands.

“Well, that’d be useless! The thing is about immortal, and so all you did was piss it off!”

“...You’re joking.”

“No! It’s actually quite fascinating! In fact--”

“ _ You are telling a joke right now. _ ”

Andrew stared at Audrey, before shaking his head. “No, it’s the truth. That thing doesn’t die.

Audrey stood up. “The only thing keeping me from literally  _ evicterating _ you is a desire to not harm Paracelsus anymore. If you may step outside, I’ll make your coming death quick.”

“Oh, an eloquent death threat, hmm?  _ You _ step outside, Audrey. I’ll have a word with you later.”

The two glared at each other, before after what felt like hours, Audrey threw her hands up and stormed outside. Andrew watched her go, shrugging as she slammed the door. “Always so  _ grumpy _ .”

“That’s just… How people like her are..!” Junia mumbled with a weak laugh. “Is there anything else..?”

“Actually, I was coming to congratulate you on felling it. You all deserve a rest, greatly. Take the next week off, I promise. There’s… Other threats, growing and swirling, but they can wait.” He smiled, and then bowed his head. “I shall be going now. And, Paracelsus, try not to get too riled up. Won’t be good for your head.”

Before anybody could say anything, he turned on his heel and walked out of the medical room. Boudica watched, before she slowly stood as well.

“I get antsy just sitting around, I’m going to go take a walk. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” She nodded, and then walked out after the Heir. This left only Junia sitting next to Paracelsus. Slowly, the doctor turned to face her.

“...Your throat got cut bad, I see,” she said after some time. Junia shrugged.

“Not as bad as you.”

Paracelsus frowned. “I wasn’t… Cut, though.”

“I mean, I wasn’t hurt as bad as you.” Junia laughed, gently touching her throat. “It’ll heal, just leave a scar I can hide away easily.”

“Ugh.” Paracelsus leaned back into the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. “I hate feeling like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like my brain is all… Wobbly. Confused.  _ Wrong. _ Nothing makes sense to me right now and I hate it. I mean, am I not an educated scholar? Why is it that all it takes is one solid hit to the head to, just… To just  _ ruin _ me!” Paracelsus then whines, covering her eyes. “I feel ill again.”

Junia moved closer, brows knitting together as a look of concern crossed face. “Do you want me to leave you be..?”

“I don’t know. Yes..? Perhaps for the best. I’m frustrated right now.” She removed her hands from her eyes. “I best just nap… I shall see you later, my friend.”

“Sleep well.”

“Thank you.”

Junia stood up, gave Paracelsus one last thin smile, and departed as well. There was a sour taste in her mouth as she walked away, one she was certain would not be remedied with ale or meditation. She was worried, fearful her friend would not recover, and the very feeling left her itchy.

As she walked away, towards the abbey where she would try and pray to find salvation, there was a hand on her shoulder. For a second, her heart pounded in her ears as she remembered the way the Collector had grabbed for her, and it did not still when she realized who it was standing there.

The abomination himself.

However, there was a weak smile on his face as he looked at Junia. “I saw you leaving the medical ward last. Is Paracelsus alright..?”

“Why do you wish to know?” Junia hissed instinctively, though she winced upon seeing the way Bigby’s face fell. It’s all only for a second however, before he returns to his warm enough expression.

“She has been kind to me. When news spread of your deeds, I was worried for all of you. I understand if you dislike that, however.” He bowed his head, finally removing his hand from her shoulder. “I… worry we got off to the wrong foot. Though you ran off before I could introduce myself to you properly.”

Junia scoured the nearby area, but when she found nobody in sight she felt herself tense. “I believe we got off to the right foot, actually. I have no desire to--”

“I understand.” Bigby took a step back. “I will not force you to spend time with me. Paracelsus had said good things about you, that is all--”

“What did she say?”

“...You were a kind woman, and you would do good with some others outside of your circle. That you had a good heart.” Bigby gestured to Junia. “But I know why you shy away. I am a monster, a beast. Less than the maggots you slay when you go to the ruins. I recognize that. I understand. It does not offend me. Simply say the word, and I shall be gone.”

Junia stared at Bigby, at his warm smile and his tense posture. The way the mark seemed to constantly pull her eyes away from his kind enough face, the padlocks keeping whatever monster within him restrained, the way he no doubt planned to hurt her the second her guard went down, it was all clear.  
  
“I have better things to do than discuss with a monster such as you,” She said after a minute of studying him. “Be off with you. Do not bother me again.”

His smile faded away, and he bowed his head. “Understandable. I only wish--”

“Begone.” Junia looked up at him with a sneer, before turning and rushing away from him. She could feel his eyes boring holes deep into her back, but she did not try to stop it. Looking back would give  _ it _ a chance to strike.

Reaching the Abbey, a place where she could be safe, Junia found herself weak in the legs. There would be new recruits, and odds are she would be asked to show them around as she healed, but there was no desire to see anybody else. She didn’t want to. She wanted to pray and then sleep and not wake up.

Walking within the Abbey, she was greeted with the cold air chilling her to the bone. Putting aside the feelings of unease the room brought, she approached the statue at the very end and slowly sank to her knees. Clasping her hands, she spoke a silent prayer, but even that died before she could finish it.

She sat in silence for a few minutes more, before she began to speak.

“I was feeling so victorious this morning,” Junia mumbled, staring at the statue before her. “What happened? Why have such things faded..?”  
  
The statue did not respond, but the nun took it as an invitation to continue on. 

“...Is it concern? I worry for my friend, yes, but she is resilient. I should not be fearful. But of course, I am. Oh, is it just in my nature to worry..? To be concerned even when I know they shall be fine in the end? Of course, it must be so  _ condescending _ . I worry and fuss despite not even being able to take care of myself. I just… I care for her, and do not want her to be hurt. I cannot help but feel guilty. After all, I am responsible for her injury.

“Oh great Light, I am sure you know. Wise and aware of all, you shone on us even there. I was one of the believers in that foolish plan. Sure, we felled the beast, but it’ll return.” Junia paused, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “And I thought my friend might die. It has only been a few months at most, and yet here I am, worried sick over the fact that I might’ve killed her. But she’s strong. She wouldn’t die.”

Slowly, she leaned back, looking up at the statue. “It is a foolish thing to care, is it not..? It gets in the way of things. I cannot study the verses, nor can I focus on my  _ job _ , and the feelings bother me, but I cannot help but care. I cannot help but love my friends.”

Junia paused. “I cannot help but love her.”

The statue was cold. 

“I know it is stupid,” Junia mumbled as she stood up, “And I know I shall find no closure. God, I  _ cling _ to the teachings and yet it leaves me more empty than had I forsaken them all. I turned my back on a kind man just because he looks horrific and just because your followers told me to. What do you say to that, eh? I find him no monster! He is just a man with a curse, like all the idiots who come to this estate! Hah!”

Silence.

Junia flinched and bowed her head. “...You do not care. You are just a statue. You are not the Light itself. Of course you are not. Stony, cold, unfeeling… You bathe me in warmth only when I serve. I wonder how others find comfort.” Down to the ground she sinks again, resting her head against the base of the statue.

“Does the doctor find the same comfort in her sciences? Does the graverobber find the same comfort in her heists, and the highwayman in his robberies? Why must I cling to you, when they yet seem so satisfied in their life? What… Draws people to their devotions? Why must people find one, and why do they stay with them for so long?”

She stopped once again, sighing and closing her eyes. “I just wish for an answer. A reason why.”

The statue did not respond. The Light did not shine upon her.

As she laid there, head pressed against the warming stone of the statue, her eyes began to grow heavy. Each blink lasted longer, and despite finding no comfort in the abbey, sleep nearly found her. And it would’ve claimed her, had there not been gentle footsteps inside, jolting her up and causing her to scramble to some praying position.

“...My apologies, Junia,” Said Bigby in his typical soft voice, “But there has been a new carriage arrival.”

Junia slowly turned to face him, no more will to be venomous towards him. “And why does this concern me?”

“Andrew requested you show the new recruits around. I do not mean to bother you, however.” He bowed his head. “Just… Wished to tell you.”

With a quiet sigh, Junia rose from the ground and gave him the smallest nod. Walking away from the statue, she instantly felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, one she was more than happy to leave as she walked out of the room and towards where the carriage would be. Bigby let her walk far ahead before he followed along.

Though she did not trust him, such comfort was appreciated as she made her way to the carriage, which sure enough had gathered a relatively large crowd. Pushing away her general discomfort, she put on a smile for the new recruits, whoever they may be.


	32. The Traveller and the Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new recruits enter the hamlet, and Junia is tasked with showing them around the slowly-but-surely growing town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. yall. its been a whole ass year since i started posting this,, and it's. come a long way.  
> never before did i expect to write over 60k words for some random game about stressing you out and making you hurt, but here we are.  
> I should say some big thing, but you guys are all here to read the story, not listen to me ramble, so i'll put some bigger thing at the end. Thank you all for sticking around, though, and i hope my unedited mess of a story somehow brings you some sort of joy :)

After seeing the newcomers arrive so many weeks in a row, the novelty of seeing the new arrivals had ended. Rather than a bustling crowd, it was just the few who had nothing better to do, plus whatever poor souls Andrew had dragged along to greet them. This time, it was none other than Reynauld, who waved as Junia approached. The stagecoach had not yet opened up to reveal the newcomers.  
  
“Greetings, sister,” Reynauld said as the nun took a spot next to him. “It feels like it has been forever since we had new recruits. I wonder who they are.”  
  
“Wise questions.” Junia craned her neck, silently thanking the Light for the lack of people this time around. It felt simply wonderful not needing to break her neck just to catch a glimpse of the people.

And then the door slowly opened up, and the two new people would emerge. 

The first was the shorter of the two, much of her body covered by various robes and cloaks. Around her neck were purple beads, and she wore something reminiscent of a scarf around her face. In her hand was a lit censer, smoking and puffing. Attached to her hip were bags galore, all of them held in place by a strap and a belt. Ready for adventure, yes. Ready for fights with horrific monsters, Junia was not sure. However, that nasty knife on her belt might do some good.

The second seemed like the complete opposite. Dressed in  _ heavy _ armors that looked like they would break Junia's back, the woman held a crossbow the size of her body. Hair done in dreadlocks and tied up in a ponytail, only one metal gauntlet with the other being a glove, and a bag filled with crossbow bolts, she looked like serious business. She also seemed to be the more sociable of the two, taking Andrew’s hand and giving it a firm shake while the other woman just nodded at him.

Junia couldn’t listen into the conversation, but after only a short minute of the new arrivals conversing with Andrew, they are pointed over to them. Junia gave a small wave and Reynauld smiled. “I’ll do most of the talking if you wish, sister,” Reynauld mumbled to her. Before she could give a good answer, the two walked over.

“Greetings, greetings,” Reynauld said as they got close, giving a large smile that they two seemed to reciprocate. “Welcome to this little town we call home. I am Reynauld, one of the original bastards that Andrew hired.” He bowed, then motioned to Junia. “And she is--”

“I can talk for myself, thank you very much.” Junia cleared her throat. “I am sister Junia. I have been here about as long as Reynauld. We have been chosen to, well, show you around! May we have a name for you two?”

“Pleasure to meet you,” said the taller of the two women as she extended a hand, “I’m Missandei.”

“And I am Josephine.” The second woman bowed as Reynauld shook Missandei’s hand. “I look forward to the coming adventures with you all.”

“Me as well.” She smiled, before taking a second to sling her crossbow over her back with ease. Junia’s eyes widened.

“That thing must be heavy… How do you carry that around?” She asked, motioning to the crossbow.

“Ah, I’ve had training.” Missandei offered nothing more than that, instead looking around. “So. When does this tour begin?”

“Right now!” Reynauld turned on his heel and motioned for the two to follow, with Junia naturally walking beside him. “With each passing week, the roster grows. I am excited to see how well an archerer such as yourself fares within the dungeons.”

“I’ll manage, it won’t be the most cramped place I’ve been in.” She laughed a bit, as did Josephine. It reminded Junia of her travels with Paracelsus, how the two had already found some sort of camaraderie by the end of the carriage ride. It brought a smile to Junia’s lips.

“You might find our lodgings a bit more cramped than whatever you are reminiscing on. We share the room with everybody, and  _ some _ people take up a bit more space than others.”

Reynauld rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, sister.”

They approached the building and, after knocking on the door, walked inside. As usual, the only two inside were Audrey and Dismas. Audrey was sharpening a throwing knife, and Dismas was polishing his gun. He glanced up and gave a crooked grin as Reynauld walked in, and Audrey just pulled her hat down a bit lower on her head.

“...Sociable bunch,” Missandei mumbled, watching Junia as she held up a hand and rushed forward. She came to a stop by Audrey’s bed, pulling the hat off her head.

“Manners!” Audrey yanked the hat back and huffed. “What is it?”

“New recruits.  _ Very _ strong woman. And one that looks like she has a better eye for treasure than you. Be nice. Please.” Junia tugged the hat once more, and Audrey finally set down her knife. Then she pulled off her hat and tugged it on Junia’s head. And then it was yanked over her eyes, and Audrey shoved her onto the bed behind her. Junia accepted this.

“It would appear I have been felled. Continue on without me, Reynauld.” Junia pulled the hat off and threw it at Audrey, who caught it and pulled it on. Junia glanced up to see both of the women snickering at the display. Good, they weren’t somehow turned off by how awful Junia had been feeling earlier. In fact, their genuine laughter already made her feel… Much lighter. 

Audrey then walked over. “My apologies, dears, the lord of this place has made it his sworn duty to bother me and me alone. I am Audrey. Last names do not matter.” She extended a hand, whistling as Missandei shook it. “Reynauld, you have some competition! She’s  _ strong. _ ”

“Well, I try to be.” Missandei looked around the room, humming. “Should I talk to Darkest about where I sleep, or..?”

“Nah, just pick any unclaimed spot. Except that bed.” She pointed to where Paracelsus would usually sleep. “The person who claimed that bed is in the hospital currently. But besides that, fair game.”

Josephine had already picked a bed, sitting down on it. “ _ Much _ more comfortable than the bedrolls I slept on during my travels. The lord must care about us.”

Missandei placed a hand on her own bed and leaned on it, nodding. “Yeah. I’m surprised. I half expected just chicken feathers and hay. This feels like actual quality.”

“...dammit, they got good beds.” Audrey sighed and sat back down on her bed. “Well, you may all leave me be, now.”

“Did you all just forget I existed?” Dismas finally spoke up, making Junia jump. She… Somewhat had. And he took note of this, giving an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “I see how it is, sister.”

“Sorry!”

More laughter from the newcomers. Missandei gave Dismas a little salute, which he returned. “Resident bandit here. Name’s Dismas.”

“Oh, right, I never caught your names!” Audrey perked up once more. Josephine finally stood up from the bed, still keeping all her gear close to her. 

“I am Josephine.”

“Missandei.”

“Well, you better get used to constant introductions. You got a  _ lot _ of people to meet.” Dismas smirked, and held up his shining gun. “Wish ya luck here, you two. First bit of sunlight since miss nun here came in, and that was ages ago. Be seeing you, I’m sure.”

Missandei dipped her head, setting down her bag of bolts on her bed before she went to join Reynauld and Junia. “Sure of it. See you around as well, both of you.”

  
  


Josephine gave a little wave, before she walked back over to them. “And where do we go now, then?”

“Well…” Reynauld tapped his chin. “Mmm.”

“The abbey is where most meditation and prayer happens,” Junia said as she led them out, “And the tavern functions as a gambling hall and, uh… A brothel, as well.” She cleared her throat. “Not that I really… Approve.”

“Come on, no need to judge people. If it relieves stress or something…” Missandei shrugged. “We don’t want to bother you too much, right?”

“Correct. It might be for the best we learn our own ways around,” Josephine added with a small nod. “Not that we don’t appreciate your help. Just…”

Junia nodded. “We understand. Besides, it’ll be getting late soon, and there’s somebody I want to visit.”

“Oh?” Josephine raised an eyebrow.

“Person in the infirmary. Want to make sure she’s recovering well enough.” She paused, and then sighed. “But I have just seen her today. Ah. Reynauld, how about we split up. You take one, I take one, we show them both around?”

“Swell idea.” Reynauld smiled, and then pointed to Josephine. “Come along, now. We won’t keep you separated for  _ too _ long.”

Josephine’s eyes crinkled. “I would hope not.” She bowed her head and walked off with him, the two talking quite easily. Missandei glanced at Junia.

“You’re taking me around, then?”

“It would appear so.”

Missandei smiled, before standing by her. “Then lead the way, friend.”

The two leave the lodgings, with Missandei walking close behind. They both remain silent for a few minutes, before the newcomer finally spoke up. “So… Reynauld mentioned dungeons and stuff. What can I be expecting?”

“...Monsters. Undead. Brigands. Mutants. Zombies. Walking mushrooms. Have I mentioned reanimated corpses yet?”

“You aren’t painting the prettiest picture.”

“It isn’t really the prettiest place.” Junia shrugged. “But, truth be told, I think you shall be fine.  _ I’ve _ survived. You’ll do more than fine.” 

Missandei stopped walking. “You think so?”

“Well, seeing the fact you can lug around a crossbow bigger than myself with ease, you look like you know how to handle yourself in dire situations… Perhaps I’m making assumptions, but you seem like a natural leader.” She smiled at her, shrugging. “And in dire situations, great people are made. I believe you’ll do just fine. Tell me, how long have you been using the crossbow?”

Missandei hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck. “ _ Owning _ it? Going on thirty years or so.  _ Using _ it..? twenty-five, give or take.”

“How… Old are you?” Junia tilted her head. On one hand, this woman seemed old, perhaps due to a slight age in her eyes. But on the other, there was a certain youth to her.

“...Mid thirties or so. I don’t really keep track that much.” She kept rubbing the back of her neck, giving Junia a small frown. “Haven’t really had much time to, well… Care? You don’t need to know that, though. I’m a war veteran. But when there’s no wars to fight, well… Work dries up.” 

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to,” Junia said with a soft smile, placing a hand on Missandei’s arm. “It’s fine. I was just curious. Clearly you’re skilled, and I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

Missandei, after a moment long of hesitation, smiled. “Thanks. Fitting in doesn’t matter much, but it helps to know your allies will trust you.”

“Come along. I’ll take you to the tavern.” Junia pulled her hand back and waved Missandei along, taking the quickest route she had memorized to the building. Even though it was not yet late, it was still bustling with people who wanted a break, including…

None other than Boudica, with the abomination  _ Bigby _ in front of her. The two had their hands locked in some arm-wrestling competition, a small crowd growing around them. Drinks scattered around, and the two were visibly sweating. For being some frail looking man, Bigby was quite strong. Even Junia would admit that. Coins were being passed around, a completely even split between the two of them. Green veins were bulging on Bigby’s arm.

And after a few more seconds of wrestling, Boudica seemed to get one powerful surge of energy, and pinned his arm to the table. She jumped up and held both her arms in the air, cheering. Bigby laughed and staggered up, offering a hand to shake. After a few seconds of confusion (primarily from Boudica thinking he wanted a rematch), they shook hands and began congratulating each other. 

Junia glanced to Missandei, who was watching with slightly raised eyebrows. “And you think  _ I’m _ the strong one..?” She asked with a quiet laugh. “You have a damned siege machine in your midst. Two of them, actually.”

“Why don’t you go challenge her, then?” Junia nudged her arm. “Assert your dominance, or whatever.”

“Ah, don’t need to cause fissures or something.”

“Oh?” Junia smirked. “You sound confident you’d win, hmm?”

“...Pay up, sister, and I’ll do it.” Missandei returned her smirk.

“If you win, 10 gold coins, plus I’ll buy you a drink. I don’t really like drinking myself,  _ plus _ the drinks are technically free here, but… I digress.” Junia motioned to Boudica, who seemed to finally have noticed them. Boudica waved. “You got about five seconds to decide.”

“Deal,” Missandei said, lightly shoving Junia before she walked over to Boudica.

“The nun has a new friend, eh?” Boudica motioned to Missandei, grinning. “I’m Boudica.”

“Missandei. Newcomer, former soldier. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Missandei pointed to the seat. “Mind if I have a go.”

Boudica sized her up and down, before giving a laugh. “Sure. I crave an easy victory.”

The newcomer slid down into the chair, scooting forward and taking up position. “Hope I don’t bore you, then.”

Boudica took her hand and they got into position, waiting for somebody to count down. When nobody did, Junia shrugged and did so.

“Three, two, one… Go!”

Even if most of Missandei’s muscles were hidden under armor, Junia could see how hard she was straining by the way she was glaring at Boudica. It was easy to see on the other woman, though, with her arms completely bare and exposed. Absolutely no progress was made on either side, however.

That is, until Missandei ever so slightly tilted her hand inwards. It was such a subtle shift that Junia was sure nobody else caught it, but it seemed to tilt the match in her favor. Slowly at first, Boudica started to fall, and even after she readjusted she wasn’t able to keep up. One last push up against the force, and then…

Missandei slams her arm into the table, winning the match. As short as it was, no longer than a minute, it still felt like it took forever. The two stared at each other, Missandei tilting her head to the side, before Boudica pulled her hand free.

A few more seconds of staring, and then Boudica was grinning. “It’s about  _ time _ somebody gave me a fight. Missandei’s your name, yeah?”

“That it is.” Missandei stood up, smiling back. “Good one. Junia, why don’t you give it a try?”

Junia barked a laugh at the pure absurdity of it all. “Absolutely not. You all would break my arms.”

“Oh, nonsense. I’ve seen the mace you swing around, nun. Come on, give it a try.” Boudica set up her arm once more, waggling her fingers. “Just for fun.”

After a few more seconds, Junia sighed and took Missandei’s seat. “This won’t end well.”

“Have some faith, sister.” Boudica took her hand and helped her get even, even taking a few moments to coach her on how to set her arm up. 

Junia felt absolutely  _ miniscule _ against Boudica. Her hand enveloped her own, her arm was like a tree compared to a toothpick, and feeling the warmth of her palm was not exactly helping her. However, there was no time for hesitation.

Missandei told them to go, and--

Junia was barely able to keep up, feeling like her arm was nearly wrenched free from her shoulder. She actually stood up for just a second from the sheer force of it all, if only to keep from toppling over. She was able to steady herself, trying to do the same hand motion Missandei did.

And… Then it was over, with her arm pinned to the table as she just stared in awe. “By the Light, you all are  _ strong. _ ”

Missandei chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “Oh, it’s just years of service and all. That was fun, Boudica..?”

“Correct.” Boudica let go of Junia and smirked at her. “And good going, nun. Just caught you off guard?”

“Y-Yeah… That’s it.” Junia coughed into her hand.

Missandei gave Boudica one more smile, before she tapped Junia. “I think somebody owes me a drink, hmm?”

Junia rolled her eyes, standing up. “Be seeing you, Boudica. Come on, let's go find a table.”

And so the two wandered away, taking a spot closer towards where the bartender manned the, well, the bar. Missandei was smiling the whole way there, and even as they both sat down, her smile didn't fade. “You’re right, Junia.”

“About what?” Junia popped her knuckles and began rolling her wrist just to make sure Boudica hadn’t snapped it off.

“Feeling like I fit in. Like I would belong. It feels nice here. The atmosphere may feel off, but… People seem nice enough. And, want a few tips?”  
  
“Please.”

“I saw what you were trying to do there. Give me your arm.” Missandei placed her hand on the table with an expecting look. Junia sighed and took her gloved hand, waiting for her instruction.

“Here’s the thing. Just like with any other kind of fighting, you need to find ways to exploit your opponent. First, you have to set up right. You use your right hand?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Put your right foot forward.”

Junia did so, even if it made her frown.

“Now, close as possible to the table.” Missandei scooted closer, and again Junia did the same. “And now thumb in front of your nose. There ya go! You see, your setup and positioning is  _ everything. _ You always need to make sure you are perfectly prepared. If you’re prepared…”

Missandei tried to push on Junia’s arm, and much to her surprise, her arm did not budge as quickly. “You’ll be able to weather even the greatest storm. Now… The wrist move I did. Look, that woman is tough as nails. You’d be a bloody fool to think you could just out match her completely fairly. What I did was this.”

Missandei then curled her palm towards herself, and suddenly Junia was back to square one, being pinned in an instant. “The move will weaken your opponent, and victory will be yours. Course, I also did some other things, but I don’t know how much they helped. Now, put everything together. Try it out.”

Junia pulled her arm free and stretched, before she took Missandei’s hand. Then she did everything as asked, with her foot forward and body in line. Missandei nodded and then tensed up.

Since she wasn’t actually fighting back against Junia, it made it easy for her to go through methodically. Positioning, slight twist, and a sharp push. Missandei’s arm budged, but she stayed strong. Curling her arm more, pushing more, and after repeating the process a few more times, Missandei’s arm hit the table.

“Oh..! Oh, it worked..!”

“That it did.” Missandei smiled, and then leaned back. “Keep it up. You’re clearly pretty strong. Now go up there and get some drinks. I’ve won, and you deserve a break.”

Junia stood up and smiled back, before she made her way over to the barmaid. She had completely forgotten why she had felt awful in the first place, truth be told. It felt like a wonderful dream. Like it would all be perfect.

Returning with the glasses, she felt like she had made a genuine friend in the woman before her, after just a short while of knowing her. It felt wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. One whole year has passed. You all aren't here to listen to how I got into the game, so feel free to just skip over this... Bit. But when I first saw some random video mentioning the "trick" ending, I was obsessed. The artstyle, the concept of stress in a game, all of it combined into what seems like the perfect game for me. 
> 
> And then I forgot about it.
> 
> Took me about a month or so to finally play the game for the first time, and... I've been hooked ever since. It was mostly just some random thing I'd enjoy by myself, but of course the game /had/ to be more special than just a random interest. 
> 
> Without getting too deep into myself, I am a worrier. I worry about everything. It makes things like gaming actually difficult because I'm terrified about messing up, about consequences, about doing the wrong thing. And of course, I worry in my day to day life, too. I'll get a bad thought and obsess over it for hours, to the point that it ruins the entire day and I can't even really function like a normal human being. So why, oh why, is this game about /stress/ and /failure/ so important?
> 
> Well... Because it's a game about stress and failure and messing up and /pushing through./ it was strange, but despite being such a game about stress, I found it so... relaxing.
> 
> And then I started to get into the tag on tumblr. Made a sideblog, started posting a little bit, made a post that got a /slight/ bit of traction, and things were just going great.
> 
> One night, while my dad was driving for hours to go pick up my mom from a work trip with me in the back seat, I grabbed my phone and wrote the first three or so chapters of the fic.
> 
> It was meant to be a one shot, one little thing, but... I kept having ideas. I kept wanting to write. I kept wanting to create, more and more and more! It was around 2 in the morning by the time we finally got back into the house, but I had found a /spark/ I had been searching for for quite some time.
> 
> So, on the 26th of November, 2019, I posted the first chapter. Or perhaps it was even the first few.
> 
> But I did it.
> 
> And look where we are now.
> 
> I don't plan on stopping. I have ideas. I know where I want this story to end and I know just where I'll pick it up when DD2 is released and I'm finally apart of a game at the /launch/, and not 5 years too late.
> 
> So, thank you all. For the kudos, for the /so/ kind comments, and for just reading even the first few lines. It means the world to me. I'm so glad other people enjoy my stupid little passion project that I pick up every few weeks.
> 
> Thank you all. 
> 
> Here's to many more years of writing, my friends <3


	33. A Night of Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a relatively fun day with the newcomers, Junia finds sleep hard to come by. Audrey's night wanderings do not make it easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol, i'm back. kinda. sorta. maybe?  
> anyways the plague doctor from my original save on my computer has died. RIP Paracelsus, i was a fucking idiot an dnow she's fuckingd ead
> 
> i won't give a whole life update but things happened, somebody in the family went "lol bye," yadda yadda yadda, i'm back now!
> 
> anyways keep your hands off eizouken huh?? pretty great show hmm??? yeah it really is..... i nearly finished the show in a couple days im on episode 11 anyways <3  
> sorry the chapter is bad it's taken me almost 3 months to somehow push past this block

As usual, despite the lovely day, Junia’s night was cut short by the typical somebody escaping in the middle of the night. Much less focused on being quiet this time around, Audrey had just walked out of the building. When nobody else stirred, Junia slowly got up and stalked out of the building after her.

Audrey did not seem to pay her any mind, at least not during the start. It wasn’t until she crouched in an alleyway to watch the supply shop that she finally  _ acknowledged _ Junia. “Dear, I’ve been wondering whether or not I have insomnia or kleptomania. Might I have your input?”

Against her will, Junia snickered. “Both. Why are you up wandering again.”

No smile from Audrey, who turned to face Junia with an uncharacteristically serious face. “I’ve been hearing things.  _ Seeing _ things. The farmstead, Junia.”

The lighthearted mood was gone. “What things?”

“They… I don’t know. It makes it hard to sleep, hard to eat. I feel like I caught a glimpse of something imperceptible. I want to know why. Why me..? Why did  _ I _ have to witness such horrors? I cannot describe what I saw, but it still leaves me reeling. I put up a well enough front of normalcy beforehand, yes?”

Junia sat down beside Audrey, and after a second the woman joined her on the ground. “You… Did, yes. I noticed you have been more tense, but who wouldn’t be tense after everything that has been going on.”

“Good. Good, they don't need to know. Oh, Gods, I feel like I’m going mad, Junia.” Audrey pulled off her hat and stared up at the stars with something that could only be described as the lovechild of disgust and admiration. “I should have gone to that damned farmstead.”

“Audrey..?”

“I hear things in the night that  _ call _ to me. Like… A siren song, almost.” Audrey began to pick at a rip in her hat, finally looking away from the stars. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You don’t need to be concerned about me. Perhaps it was a warning…”

Her eyes lit up, and she reached out to take Junia’s hand. “Andrew will be sending a group to explore the farmstead soon, I know it. Junia, you  _ must _ refuse to go. You cannot go back there. Fake an illness, smash your hand in a door, snap your damned neck, but do  _ not _ go back there.”

Junia tried to pull her hand free, but Audrey only tightened her grip on her hand. It’s only when Junia gave a quiet whimper that Audrey let go, quickly averting her gaze. 

“Audrey. What’s gotten into you?”

“I feel ill,” Audrey mumbled in response, placing her hands on her knees and standing up. “My apologies. I’m going to go meander around some more. Don’t… Don’t mind me.” She pulled her hat on, and then she rushed away without another word.

Junia waited for several seconds longer, before she stood up and looked where Audrey had disappeared. Concern kept her from just going back to the lodging, so rather than force herself to sleep and no doubt have terrible dreams she began her own wandering around. Without any destination in mind, she was able to simply take in the sights.

The hamlet was nice when people were bustling about, sure, but it was just as enjoyable without. In fact, it was almost nicer. It reminded Junia of the nights that her fellow sisters would sneak out with her, wandering around the winding halls of the church together. They’d fight to avoid the eyes of Bishop Matthew and the Mother Superior, and would race back to their bedrooms before the clock would strike three.

It was an odd way to gain some sense of enjoyment, but to Junia it was perhaps the most wholesome fun she had. But now, she had no need to sneak. Well… Beyond being considerate for her companions that actually knew what the word “sleep” meant.

In her wanderings, Junia found herself standing before the empty graveyard. Two blank tombstones stood, staring at Junia as if it were a prophecy. She could almost imagine her name on the rocks, the way she would be lowered into the dirt, never to be seen again. Death terrified her, she feared she would never be good enough for a happy afterlife, and so she chose not to think about it.

The tombstones seemed to beckon her. Junia turned away and walked towards the nearest building; of course, it happened to be the sanitarium.

Which meant she saw a certain lanky doctor sliding out of a window, a bandage around her head, pulling on the boots of her typical outfit. Paracelsus let out a quiet string of curses as she hung to the window, kicking in the air as she tried to force the boot down. She slipped, and with a yelp that sounded more like a cat, she fell to the ground.

A few seconds later she popped up, head held in both hands. She waited several seconds before she took a deep breath and straightened up. Then she turned.

She locked eyes with Junia.

Junia gave her a little wave.

Paracelsus waved back.

Junia tilted her head.

Paracelsus nodded.

Their little dance done, Paracelsus walked over to her. She went to go flip her hair but seemed to remember the bandage around her head, so instead she just awkwardly began popping her fingers. “Well hello, my favoritest nun in the world..!”

“You want me to not tell anybody you’ve snuck out, right?”

“I’ll pay you money.”

Junia, already beginning to forget the strange conversation she had with Audrey, let out a snort and a laugh. “The heir handles everything, remember? I have no use for your bribery.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Paracelsus grumbled, before she looked around. “Er…”

“I won’t tell anybody so long as you promise not to get hurt like that again.”

“Deal!” She paused. “...What if it happens against my will?”

“Just don’t let it happen. I’m glad you’re okay. Shouldn’t you still be resting, though?”

Paracelsus began to walk, motioning for Junia to follow as she made her way to, surprise, the tavern. “Ah, yes I should. Though, I doubt I’ll suffer any  _ lasting _ brain injury. I’ve been bedridden all day, my friend, and if I lay around for just a few seconds more I will go mad and stab the next person to talk to me.”

“Please don’t.”

Paracelsus poked her in the ribs. “Stabbed. Now hurry up, I’m hungry for something that passes as real food.”

Junia skittered along, humming. “Is what they fed you that bad?”

“No. They didn’t feed me at all.” Paracelsus rolled her eyes. “The last thing I ate was the slop during the camp, and in case you don’t recall, I expelled that about 48 hours ago on the carriage ride back. I am also sufficiently dehydrated!” 

“Will alcohol help--” Junia is silenced by Paracelsus grabbing her face and squeezing it.

“ _ Water, my friend. _ ” Paracelsus patted her cheeks and then turned on her heels. “I also have barely slept, despite my attempts at napping, so I feel I am on the precipice of becoming a total asshole, but I’m not yet to that point. Being angry would take too much effort.”

“And here I was, thinking you were happy to see me.”

“That too! But you gave me a heart attack. I forgive you for terrifying me, by the way.”

“I have no need to apologize to you.”

“I know. But you will. After all, that’s what friends do.” Paracelsus nudged her, before clapping her hands together. “Now shut up and let's go eat. Then I’ll go pretend I didn’t sneak out, and tomorrow I’ll be free! And I won’t even have to go on any expedition for quite some time, since I’m supposed to be bed-ridden! A win-win!”

Paracelsus was in the tavern before Junia was able to stop her.

In fact, by the time she was inside, she had already claimed a table with the late night drunk crowd mumbling a little ways away. They barely paid the two women any mind, at most waving a hand in their direction as  _ apparently _ the moonlight must’ve been too bright. Junia ignored their mumbles and instead sat down by Paracelsus.

“So, my dearest friend, what seems to be the problem?” Paracelsus began picking at a piece of wood on the table.

“...Ah?”

“You can’t sleep, you seem anxious, and you keep looking all worried. What’s wrong?”

Junia looked down. “You are fresh out of bedrest and worried about me already? It is nothing, you shouldn’t be that concerned.”

“It’s easier for me to recover when I have something to focus on, and seeing as you aren’t, currently, dying… This is easier. I am a doctor, after all.”

“You dropped out.”

“Just answer the question.”

The nun laughed, before a frown crossed her lips. “It is nothing much. Just… Do you remember that time Audrey and Damian and I all snuck out to explore the fallen star?”

Paracelsus paused, before nodding.

“Well, just tonight I caught Audrey sneaking around again. I got up because I couldn’t sleep--as I’ve been struggling to do lately-- and went to go talk to her. She then got all…  _ Weird, _ and it has me concerned.”

“What kind of weird?”

It was odd to Junia, how quickly the joking tone could change to something serious. But it wasn’t unwelcome, especially not about something like this.

“Paranoid. Talking as if the stars were ‘calling her’ or something of the sorts. What she means by that, I do not know. It was just… upsetting..? Yes, upsetting.” Junia shrugs, looking away. “I wonder if she’ll even remember it when daybreak comes?”

“Oh, who knows. That woman…” The doctor shakes her head, whistling softly. “That woman is unique.”

“Part of her charm?”

“Part of her something.” Continuing to shake her head, Paracelsus drums her fingers on the table in a light rhythm. “Suppose I shouldn’t judge. But… It’s most likely nothing, alright my friend? If it  _ was _ something, she’d have the whole town in a fit. Rich people are like that.”

“She’s not rich anymore, though…”

“The mannerisms are the same, I’ve observed many-a rich people who would do anything to be the center of attention.” 

Paracelsus pauses.

“Not that I’m claiming her worries are an attempt to be the center of attention.”

Junia feels a smile tug at her lips. Rather than let it win, she turns to look away, staring at a wall. “...I can almost feel the same way as her. I was so drawn to the farmstead when I was just exploring it, it… Makes sense why she might be so concerned with it. This place isn’t normal.”

“We’ve established.” Reaching forward, Paracelsus takes Junia’s hand, if only to try to comfort her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, my friend.”

“I hope you’re right. How is your head feeling?”

“In truth? It hurts horribly, and I regret leaving my bed.” 

“Do you wish to go back? I thought we were going to eat, or… Something.”

“If I remain outside any longer, I might throw up.” Paracelsus stands up and waves for Junia to follow, and after a couple beats, she does. Outside of the tavern they go, with the drunken patrons not even responding to the door opening and squealing closed.

And back to the medical ward they go, before Paracelsus begins trying to climb up the wall into her room. The window, thankfully, is still open, but the doctor still struggles. Eventually, Junia holds up a finger. “Do you want my help..?”  
  
“I doubt you could pick me up, but--”

Junia walks over and wraps her arms around Paracelsus’ legs, standing up as tall as she could. Giving a quiet yelp, Paracelsus grabs onto the windowsill and pulls herself up, sliding through the opened window just as Junia drops her arms. Paracelsus turns to stare at her with wide eyes and mouth gaping.

“You’re  _ strong _ !”

“A-Ah, no, not really. I’m just… You know…”

“ _ Very _ strong.”

“No!”

“Yes, you absolutely are. I am going to go back to my bed before I pass out right here. Visit me?”

Ignoring the teasing--if that’s what it truly was-- Junia nods. “If I get the chance to.”

“Go back to sleep, Sister. We’ll see each other when we can.”

The doctor gives one last smile, before she closes the window and disappears inside, leaving Junia to make her way back to the lodging to try again and find sleep. Of course, Audrey was not yet back, but the nun had almost forgotten about the reason why she was up in the first place.

Kicking her shoes up, curling up in bed, she finds herself in a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


End file.
